Sitting on a traumatic past, lingering underneath an unbearable future
by roxannevenice2013
Summary: I know this story has been done before. It is about a girl named Harriet who goes from England to Virginia to live with her older half-brother Spencer. She has faced an awful childhood which fate is about to bring even more unpleasant surprises coming her way. Please read and review, I will be pleased with every review I get. I hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Harriet, Harriet Reid

Most people don't like me. And I am perfectly fine with that. What I did was totally uncalled for; but if you were in that position you would do something similar. It was the feeling of great pleasure afterwards that makes me fearful of who I really am.

My name is Harriet Reid, and this is my life so far.

I was born in North London to a woman named Allison Clemmings. She was always incredibly neglectful and hateful towards my existence. My father William Reid lives in Las Vegas. He doesn't know I exist.

I suppose I don't mind people ignoring me, I have always been a solitary person. People feel intimidated by my intellect, I'm not surprised to be quite honest, sometimes I hate it myself. I skipped two grades when I was eleven and everyone always despised that fact. Even my own mother.

My mother always wanted me to be more like a girl. She wanted me to waste my time doing my hair or painting my nails. I never did. I know that she regrets my birth, she doesn't try to hide it. Luckily I will never have to see her again.

Along with her hate and neglect, she had dozens of boyfriends. They constantly belittled me, making my life feel demeaning and pointless. There was one man. The man who put a significant scar on my childhood. His name was Adrian Southcott.

About a year ago. My mother and him came back to the apartment in the very early hours of the morning. From then on, he became a permanent fixture on my mother's life.

He was an annoying, unintelligible drunk. He became angry easily and disrespected me in a manor no-one could imagine.

Some days I would come home and he would burn a book belonging to me. Just for his entertainment. He loved seeing my reaction. Mother never stuck up for me. She just laughed.

When I am older, I never want to start a family. I wish to be alone. I hate the world and all the people on it. I am better off by myself. No douche telling me to cook dinner or look after children. I don't believe in gender roles anyway. If I'm a alone no-one depending on me, I'm better off. All by myself. It couldn't seem any better.

Since the day that ruined my life. I fear that I might grow up to be something that everyone resents. I'm talking about a murderer. Since that day, I fear I could be capable of things that no ordinary person would even imagine. I fear of what I might become.

29th September 2012, I came home from school. As I walked up the apartment building, I heard shouting. At first I figured it was coming from somebody else's place, but it was coming from my Mother's apartment.

I quietly walked inside. I saw Adrian hit my Mother multiple times. I felt that I had to intervene.

He came at me with a wooden bat. I didn't know what to do. So I improvised.

I lifted up a wooden chair off the floor and hit him around the head with it. He fell to the floor. My mother screamed at me. She dialled the police and claimed that I had assaulted him.

What still scares me to this day is how I felt no remorse for what I had done. The fact that I felt proud is why I should be afraid.

In court, they let me off. Despite my mother bitterly telling them that I am a liar. Despite him beating her and attempting to beat me with a wooden bat. She stuck up for him. I will never forgive her for that.

So here I am. After months of torture I am going to live with my half-brother, Spencer Reid.

The plane journey has been excruciatingly long. I guess that it will be awkward going to live with someone I have never met, whom didn't even know that I exist.

I did some research on Spencer Reid, he was kind of like me. Moved up grades, he graduated high school at age twelve; he is a Doctor of Philosophy, getting his first Ph.D. at age seventeen. He currently works in the BAU.

As I step off the plane, the cold Virginia air sweeps across my face.

"Harriet, over here." Jennie, my social worker shouted to me.

I got into the car and started reading my book 'The Grapes Of Wrath' by John Steinbeck.

"So, are you excited to meet your brother?" Jennie asks cheerfully.

"No, not really." I reply in a monotone voice.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense. It stayed like that for the entire journey there.

I step out of the car.

"Right this way." Jennie says

I walk through the bullpen of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. It seems very busy.

Jennie trailed through the bullpen to a group of agents laughing with each other.

"Hey, you must be Harriet." Says a blonde woman. She's wearing bright clothes and looks like she has an eccentric style.

I awkwardly wave back to everyone.

She begins to speak "These are agents Morgan, Blake, Jareau and I am Garcia."

"Hi" I reply

"Where is Dr. Reid?" Jennie asks.

"Probably getting coffee, he should be back soon." Morgan says.

I turn around and a tall,skinny man comes walking through the bullpen.

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys; I ran out of coffee. He says. "You must be my half sister. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. But you can call me Spencer.

And I reply "I'm Harriet, Harriet Reid."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't feel sorry for me

Third person

Spencer and Harriet were in the car.

"So, how old are you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Thirteen years, ten months and two days." She replied.

Spencer seemed somewhat impressed by the specific detail. Most people wouldn't even add on an approximate month.

"Where are you from?" He questioned.

"North London. My mum is from there. She was never much of a mother to me." Harriet said, with a slightly upset tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Spencer

Harriet looked up and turned her head towards Spencer, who was at that point driving.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that she was a vile woman, who neglected me. And all she did was waste her life with abusive partners. I was ridiculed every day by them." She paused for a second. She began to grimace at the thought. "She hated me. Wanted me to be ... Normal. A normal girl, who likes hair, make-up and nail polish. Who talked about fashion and boys ... Not the solar system and books. I read books, tons of them. I was fascinated by science and mathematics. English literature. Not what she wanted me to be interested in ... The complete opposite."

Harriet turned away, she filled herself with bitterness and hate. Something that someone so young shouldn't have.

"My Dad wanted me to be into sport." Spencer made a slight grin at the fact that he was terrible at sport.

"My mother wanted me to be a stereotypical girl. If you saw the look on her face when she read the letter explaining that I was moving up a couple of grades. She hated the fact that I could outsmart her and every man who had ever walked in and out of her life."

"I know exactly what that feels like." Spencer replied. He had a soft tone to his voice when he said it.

They got out of the car. Spencer picked up one of the two bags Harriet took with her. They walked up the stairs and Spencer unlocked the door.

Spencer's apartment was dark. It had a leather sofa and chair. There was a table with a ready set-up chess board. There was a large wooden book shelf and hundreds of old books.

"Well, I guess this is my apartment." Spencer said to Harriet.

"It's much nicer than any place I've lived in. I mean, once me and my mother lived there it was okay I guess. But once her boyfriends moved in they became like a landfill site." Harriet joked.

"You don't think much of your mother. Do you Harriet?"

"Too right I don't. Trust me, if you knew how she blamed me for everything you would hate her too." Harriet said in an angry tone.

"What did she do." Spencer asked politely.

"Well, it's a long story."

Harriet explained to Spencer what her mother and Adrian did. How they lied in court almost ruining her life. How they almost blamed it all on her.

"That pleasure I got out of it is what terrifies me every day. The fact that I may be some kind of psychopath. I hate thinking about it ... But it is always harbouring in the back of my mind." She explained.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind. Listen, I work with serial killers every day and their minds work a lot differently to most people's. Yes some usually have family issues, but that is not generally the main cause. You can't afford to think like that. It's not healthy, it could drive you insane." Spencer replied understandingly.

"I know. It's just the fact that I felt relieved that he had a concussion, proud that I hit him over the head. It didn't bother me when I thought about the fact that I almost killed him." Harriet said. Seeming agitated.

Harriet walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a mauled photo of her, her mother and Adrian.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

She handed it over to him.

"I was eleven, my Aunt and cousins were going to the beach one day. They invited us. I always hated the beach, so when we do go my Aunt is taking all of these pointless photos. I put on a false smile for the camera. It was the first time my mother ever hit me. Sure she neglected me, shouted at me for no reason. But she had never physically abused me before." Harriet explained, hatred filled her eyes.

"Why did she hit you?"

"I confronted her about her alcohol problem." She said quietly. "Ever since then I have kept that photo as a reminder of what an awful childhood I had. To remind myself if I do become psychopathic that it is not just my mind that is to blame."

"You won't just turn out like that. You are better than she ever was. You are stronger than you set yourself out to be. Do not think like that." Spencer replied demandingly.

Spencer walked over to the sofa.

"I can't cook so I guess I'll order a pizza or something, unless you can cook." Spencer said

"Trust me, housework is not and never will be my speciality. I couldn't make toast without going wrong somewhere." She joked.

"I take it you don't want to be a house wife when you're older."

"I don't want to be anybody's wife, I just want to be alone all my life. Nobody to look after, nobody depending on me. Just by myself. Alone." She said. With ambition on her mind.

"What so are you gonna have a cat or something?" Spencer asked. Intrigued by her options.

"No way, animals and children hate me. They look at me as if I'm Satan or something."

"Same with me." Spencer paused. "Hey, we're very alike. I think we might get along." He said smiling.

Harriet turned her head towards him. "Yeah, I think we might."

Spencer called for a pizza, when it arrived they sat down and talked about what most people would consider 'nerd stuff'. He also talked about the team and how they all would really like her. Harriet told him about how she wants to study physics and how fascinated she is with astronomy.

Spencer being Spencer was obviously impressed by her intelligence. He always liked talking to someone who actually understood what he was saying.

"Sorry, I haven't got a bed for you. Will the sofa be okay for a short time?" He said. Feeling slightly guilty about not organising it before hand.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. She spoke in a strong British accent.

Harriet got out a few things from her suitcase. Including about ten books, a load of DVDs and her glasses.

She removed her contact lenses and replaced them with large horn-rimmed glasses.

It was about eleven pm. She put on a TV box set. Hammer House Of Horror. She sat down and viewed the TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3: Genius you say?

Okay, so this is the third chapter. There is some very gripping storylines coming in the future. Please read and review. :)

It must have been five hours she was watching the television. She was still watching when Spencer got up at about four AM.

He walked through the door to find Harriet already dressed, reading a book with the T.V. on in the background.

"Are you still awake?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I find it hard sleeping. Especially when I know I have to get up at an early time." She explained.

Spencer looked at her confused.

"You don't have to get up at an early time." He replied.

Harriet looked back at him with a strange facial expression.

"I thought that I was coming to work with you until I start school next month."

Spencer thought about the recurring memory.

"Oh right, sorry." He said. "Just wait there, I'll be ready in a minute.

Harriet waited five minutes for Spencer to get sorted. They were leaving much earlier than expected.

"Okay, let's go." He said while running towards the door.

"They strolled down the street. Knowing that they didn't have to be there for another two hours.

"I usually travel by metro. But we'll have to get an earlier one." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

Harriet and Spencer arrived at the train station. They sat down, not many people travel at 4:30 am.

"We might have a case one day so you might have to come along." He said.

"I'm fine with that." She replied back.

Harriet decided to bring her satchel, coincidentally she had a brown shoulder satchel with a similar aesthetic to Spencer Reid's. Just like Spencer's, it was full of books.

"The others may mock you for your intellect like they do with me." Spencer joked.

"I don't mind that. At least they won't see it as a disappointment like my good-for-nothing mother did." Harriet said, adding a look on her face that certainly wasn't nostalgia.

There was an awkward silence. After five minutes or so, the transportation came to a halt.

"Well I guess we're pretty early. We could grab a coffee, I know an espresso bar not far from here." Spencer said, hoping she would say yes because her really wanted an espresso.

"Okay." She replied smiling.

An hour passed. Spencer and Harriet trailed to work.

[At the bullpen]

"Reid, you're here early." Said the always working Aaron Hotchner.

"I know Hotch, the others won't be here for another hour." He replied.

"Hello Harriet, is Reid annoying you with his statistics?" Hotch chuckled (which was very rare for Hotch).

"Actually Hotch, Harriet is just like me." Reid replied with a smug tone.

"Oh my gosh, there's two of them." Joked a faint voice in the background. None other than Derek Morgan. The agent who likes to torment Reid with his own intellect. Morgan and Reid were like brothers. Morgan would probably like Harriet because of her Reid-like personality.

"Hey my name's Derek Morgan. We only met briefly yesterday." He said in a cheerful voice. "Please, don't be like Reid and start firing hundreds of facts out at me. I don't need two of you!"

"So do you have a genius IQ Harriet?" Hotch asked.

"178, I had it tested back in England when they were moving me up a few grades." She replied.

"We have a case today, JJ will do the briefing when the others get here. Besides, why are you all here so early." Hotch questioned.

"I'm not sure about Reid, but I felt like coming to work early. Get a whole load of paperwork done. I have piles of it on my desk and I want them gone by next week." Morgan explained.

"Harriet woke me up with her 'British Gothic Horror' series on my TV. It's only coffee that's keeping me going." Reid said while scowling at his relative.

Harriet awkwardly looked away from Reid, feeling guilty about waking him up.

Garcia, Blake and Rossi walked through the bullpen towards Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Harriet.

"Oh my God, Mini British Reid is here." Garcia said cheerfully. "Seeing you has certainly brightened up my morning!."

"Hello Garcia, how are you today?" She replied back.

"Much better. The British accent is so strong. I have such a love for Great Britain. You're from London, London is such a great place. I went there to visit Emily last year." Garcia rambled on. "Are you just like Reid, you look like him. You even have matching satchels. That is so cute!."

"Um... Thanks." Harriet replied. (She didn't know whether being like Spencer was a good thing or a bad thing).

A voice called out to the team. "Guys, I'm ready for the briefing." It was JJ's. Harriet hasn't really spoken to JJ, but Spencer had told her how nice she was to everybody.

"You can come with us if you want to. I must warn you that some images are kind of brutal. You don't have to." Spencer said, knowing that the first time he viewed images of a violent nature it was hard for him to look at.

"I'll come if you want." Harriet replied. Funnily enough, Spencer wasn't surprised. Harriet was strong and could take the violence that people face every day.


	4. Chapter 4: Her first case

Luckily, there were no awful images that would leave Harriet traumatised. But the nature of the crime certainly was terrible.

Three girls, all aged eleven had been kidnapped during the early hours of the morning. None had been found at that point.

The team and Harriet were on the plane going over the crime itself, along with the patterns in victims.

"Well, they're all of the same age." Rossi pointed out.

"They all have blonde hair, but closer to brunette." Hotch said.

"Okay, so there's a pattern." JJ replied.

"But they were all abducted in the early hours of this morning. They all live around good neighbourhoods, all come from nice families. A good home environment." Blake suggested.

"90% of abduction cases end up where the victim is killed within the first 36 hours. We'll have to be fast." Reid said.

"That still doesn't tell us how the Unsub broke into all three houses, got the girl and went out all within one hour." Blake replied confused.

"Chloe Glassine's brother heard a door slam shut. Turns out it was the kitchen door, broke the handle. The back door was left wide open at around 00:45 am." Morgan explained.

Rossi added "June Ranger's mother reported it at around one am with Brooke Heiten's family reporting it approximately one hour later. The Unsub would have had to been carefully watching the families weeks before. Maybe the Unsub saw them get in using a spare key."

"Yeah, it makes sense. While the family is out the Unsub could search for or take an existing key belonging to a family member. Then could get it specially cut out to get into the houses. The family would never know, it would be put back within an hour of it being stolen." Reid suggested.

"All of the houses show no sign of forced entry."Hotch added . "JJ, Blake and Rossi go and check over the houses, particularly the girl's bedrooms there might be something we can work with in there. Reid, Morgan and I will talk to the families, see if we can get anything. Harriet, you can stay with us."

Harriet nodded in acknowledgement.

At the Heiten residence.

"Hello Ms Heiten, we're with the FBI. We just want to ask you a few questions." Hotch said. Showing his empathy, he would be devastated if anything like this happened to Jack.

Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Harriet carefully stepped inside. Knowing that there may be existing evidence around there.

"Did you see any suspicious people or cars on your street at a certain time of the day?" Hotch asked.

"No, none that I can recall." She replied in a low voice. Almost a whisper. She was clearly still in shock about it all.

"Did you allow anyone in your house from companies, like energy, plumbers, building contractors?" Morgan questioned politely.

"No. I don't need any house instalments or repairments."

Reid added on. "Okay, so do the names Chloe Glassine and June Ranger mean anything to you?"

Ms Heiten paused for a moment. Her face then gave a surprised expression.

"Yes, they were both in her class last year."

"Right, what school was that?"

"Hilltop primary, it's not very far from here" Ms Heiten said.

Rossi stopped for a moment before asking.

"Does the teacher still work there?."

Ms Heiten froze in a sudden moment of realisation.

"No, he was fired. A mom was telling me about it. It worried me a little because Brooke was in his class a year prior to that." She replied worryingly.

"Reid, Morgan and Harriet go to the school. Me and Rossi will call Garcia and ask her to track him down." Hotch asked Ms Heiten. "What was the teacher's name?."

"Um... Mr... Cleveland. Yes, Cleveland I don't know his first name." She replied with a sigh of relief that they may have just tracked down the Unsub.

[Garcia on speakerphone]

"Garcia, what can you get on Cleveland. Who previously or still lives around this area?" Rossi asked frantically.

"Um... Jones, a Jones Cleveland was fired from a primary school earlier this year for threatening a nine year old boy."

"Could you give us more detail on the allegation?" Hotch asked.

"He told a nine year old boy that if he didn't get on with his work... He would come to his house and kill his family." Garcia grimaced at the photo of Cleveland.

"He was fired a month later for verbal abuse of a violent and threatening nature. He is nowhere on this database after that." Garcia added.

At the school.

Morgan, Harriet and Reid walked through the school. They couldn't turn a corner without eight to eleven year olds constantly staring at them. Most people wouldn't feel intimidated by that, but it made Harriet uncomfortable.

"Harriet, do you want to help with the case?" Morgan asked nicely.

"Sure... If you want me to." She replied.

"Could you go and ask the sixth graders some questions about Brooke Heiten, Chloe Glassine and June Ranger"

"Yes, of course."

She replied awkwardly. She hated being around children, especially because she didn't really have a childhood herself.

Harriet walked around the corner to the sixth-grade classrooms.

A teacher looked around the corner. She had long dark hair and was wearing a black suit. The children seemed to like her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

Harriet went into a still image. Before breaking it with and awkward wave. They obviously weren't going to take her seriously.

"Hi... My name is Harriet Reid. My older brother is with the FBI and are investigating three abductions of girls who attended this school." She said, she so nervous her hands were shaking.

"Oh, Chloe, June and Brooke. They are usually sat in this classroom. What can we do to help?" She asked sweetly.

Harriet got out a notepad and pen.

"You could all contribute to a few questions."

"Anything."

Harriet asked the first question written in her notepad.

"Who are friends with any of these girls?"

Most of the class raised their hands.

"Okay, what can you tell me about them." She asked.

"June was into soccer." One young girl shouted. While several others shouted in unison.

"Okay, one at a time." Harriet replied. Getting kind of frustrated that Morgan wanted her to do this.

A few questions later and finally the teacher got annoyed.

"Okay, so what can you tell me about the teacher Mr Cleveland?" She asked.

One young boy screamed in laughter. "Ha Ha Ha he was a murderer."

"Okay, Frankie. Should you be saying that word_"

The teacher was cut off by Harriet.

"Actually children of eleven are exposed to many more adult themes than they were thirty years ago. An eleven year old saying 'murderer' is mild under any circumstance." Harriet said. Leaving the young teacher astonished.

"Shouldn't you be at school anyway my dear?" She asked sarcastically.

"I moved to the United States last week and I don't start school until next month. I will spend around six or seven months there and then I will go to college the following term." She replied, again leaving the teacher completely speechless. But this time under a different circumstance.

"You are too young to go to college." She replied.

"I'm skipping a couple of grades."

Luckily she was saved by Reid and Morgan interrupting. They walked through the classroom.

"Harriet, we've gotta go." Reid said politely.

"Excuse me miss." Morgan said to the teacher.

"It's fine, don't worry." She turned to Reid. "Is this your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned back.

"You have a bright spark right there." She turned back to Harriet. "But try not to be too smart for your own good."

Harriet nodded in acknowledgement to what she said.

They walked out of the classroom a loud shout came from to young teacher. Probably to that Frankie kid for laughing about the situation.

"We managed to get an address, Hotch and Rossi are over there now. We can't get there in time."

[Morgan received a call.]

"Morgan, it's Hotch. We found Cleveland with the girls in the attic. He is currently in questioning. We all did a great job today. I'll see you on the plane."

"Morgan. Okay Hotch, see you there." Morgan replied smiling."We'll get to the plane."

[On the plane.]

"Hey, what did the teacher say that for?" Reid asked Harriet.

"She sarcastically asked me whether I should be at school." Harriet replied smirking.

"Oh, that's what people are always like with me." Reid joked.

"I can't believe that you and Morgan made me talk to a load of kids. I really don't like children." She said uncomfortably.

Reid jerked back in his chair.

"Well try teaching a class of HIGH SCHOOL KIDS about strangulation. It's not good at all." He laughed.

"Why?" Harriet asked quietly.

"A kid sending text messages about you, most people not listening PLUS a kid that runs off and is chased by Derek Morgan. Some of the worst experiences of the job involves trying to get teenagers to be serious."

Harriet looked at him in empathy.

"I know exactly how that feels."


	5. Chapter 5: Acting all innocent

After six months living in Virginia, Harriet had one month left at school before she was gone for good.

Overall, the high school experience wasn't that traumatic until it came towards the end of the year. Everyone started acting stupid because it was the end of school. Harriet hated that.

There was one girl who was popular, pretty, tall and slim. She had previously been nominated the Homecoming Queen. She gained even more popularity after that.

She went by the name of Brittany Jonah.

The thing that Harriet masked from the rest of the team is the fact that she was being picked on by this girl.

Give her credit, she hid it well. But that is not a good thing. The first thing to do if you're being bullied is tell someone, communication is something Harriet has never been good at. She knew Spencer would show empathy. He knew exactly what it felt like, but Harriet kept asking herself why she should. She likes to hide things.

Hiding things is something that Harriet has always been good at. Her classmates still had no idea why she was even in the United States. She wanted to keep it that way.

Promoting yourself as a possible psychopath is never bound to turn out great.

Even though she succeeded in hiding it, she often gave off hints; which lead Spencer to be suspicious.

Girls can be some of the most horrible people. Especially if you mess with the wrong girl.

That was Harriet's worst mistake.

It was a Friday afternoon. Last lesson of the day.

The teacher Mr Smithson had just left the room and would return in around fifteen minutes. Let the discipline transform into it's opposite.

Brittany and her 'popular friends' were sat at the back of the classroom applying make-up. Harriet didn't understand what that had to do with mathematics.

Brittany was pointing out people to mock. In particular 'the nerds' of the classroom.

Stereotypically, popular girls frown upon the presence of 'Nerds'. That was the dilemma here.

"Hey, you girl. I don't know your name. Do my work for me." Brittany demanded.

Harriet's face dropped. She had already got through the first ten pages of her workbook. She didn't want to write out the answers again.

'I have done too much anyway' She thought to herself.

She walked over the classroom to Brittany, who was at that point putting on eyeliner.

"Just copy down the answers out of my book." She said timidly.

"You?" Brittany laughed. Her friends tagging along. "You expect me to write?" Brittany scoffed.

She looked down at the page and grimaced.

"You should take pride in your handwriting. I can't even read those letters." She joked while pointing to an answer.

Harriet looked surprised because her handwriting was perfectly readable. She thought of a sarcastic answer to come back at Brittany's harsh, but incredibly dumb comment.

"Those are not letters they are numbers." She said informatively

What a mistake.

"Did you just correct me?" Brittany's musky, nasal voice transformed into a large yell. "Do you know who I am?. Do you know WHO I AM?. You don't expect me to do MY work and then correct me!. Who the hell do you think you are. My Dad could buy and sell you AND your brother."

"I don't think that I am better than anyone. I just corrected your mistake. I'm sorry and I will let you make yourself look dumb next time." Harriet stuttered.

Mistake #2

"YOU? You think you are smarter than every single person IN this room. You are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. I know your arrogance. Your smart, hesitant attitude is really getting on MY NERVES." She was screaming.

The whole class looked back astonished.

"I'm sorry." Harriet hesitated.

Brittany got up from her chair and kicked Harriet in the shin. Harriet rubbed her agonising leg.

"Yeah, that's right don't ever mess with me again." Brittany suddenly turned all badass. "Or I'll do that to your face."

Brittany had been bullying Harriet to the day...

...The day that Harriet's life would be drastically changed forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**Finally, I get to show you my sixth chapter. I have been really looking forward to posting the next few chapters because of the suspense that builds up around them. This chapter is kind of short because it is only a build up for the next few. But I hope that you will like reading it as much as I liked writing it. :)**

Friday, May 17th 2013 23:31 pm

All is quiet at eleven thirty pm. Spencer and Harriet were walking. Harriet used to go on late-night walks on her own. Recently Spencer had been going with her.

Spencer and Harriet both had brown satchels over their right shoulders, and a cup of coffee in one hand.

So alike.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Spencer quietly asked Harriet.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She replied back to Spencer. In a slightly disgruntled tone.

"It's just you have been a little off these last few months." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

Spencer thought about what he was going to say, whether she'd be mad if he was to ask her about it

"Is everything okay at school?" He asked. Even though he knew exactly what it felt like for someone to confront you about it.

"Fine... Why?" She seemed a little angry that he would ask.

Silence broke out. Spencer and Harriet turned abound the corner.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I know exactly what it feels like. It's just I should be an expert on the matter. You can always talk to me." Spencer said nicely.

Harriet thought about it. She made he decision to tell him.

"Well, there's this cheerleader. I accidentally messed with her one day and now she and her friends make my school life a living hell. What do I do?" She asked. Surprisingly talking about it seemed pretty easy.

Spencer opened his mouth to talk. He suddenly fell to the floor. A tranquilliser dart sticking out of his neck.

"Spencer?" Harriet tried to pull in out. But a large needle was impaled into her skin by a masked figure who must have crept up behind her.


	7. Chapter 7: Where's Reid?

**Another short chapter, but the next few will definitely be longer. This chapter is about the BAU's response to Reid and Harriet going missing. The next chapter is full of suspense that I hope you will like. Please read and review. :)**

At the BAU

Saturday, May 18th 2013 08:45 am.

"Hey Rossi is Reid anywhere?" Morgan asked. Confused that it was two hours in and his colleague was unusually late.

"No, why don't you try his cell?" Rossi suggested. He clearly had more important things on his mind. "Morgan tell me when you get through to him. I have a profile to write out. It may take some time."

Morgan tried calling Reid's mobile phone.

"Morgan, where's Reid." Blake asked.

"I just asked Rossi. He's not answering his cell. Something's wrong." Morgan said concerned. This was very unlike Reid.

JJ approached them also with a look of worry on her face.

"Have you guys_"

Morgan cut her off. "Seen Reid?, no and he's not answering his cell."

"Why don't you try his sister Harriet." JJ said. Now even more worried than before.

"JJ, do you have her number?"

"Yeah, just call her from my phone."

The three agents sat bundled together waiting for an answer.

No answer.

"I'll go and tell Hotch." Blake said.

Morgan froze at JJ.

"Something is not right here. I'm going to Reid's apartment." Morgan's voice shuddered.

With that he darted out of the room and headed straight for his SUV.

Hotch and Rossi came running through the bullpen.

"Blake, Rossi go and inform Strauss, JJ we're going to Reid's apartment."

At the apartment.

Morgan knocked on the door.

"Reid, are you in there? Harriet?." Morgan said as calm as he could possibly be.

"Reid?"

Morgan attempted to open the door.

"It's locked."

"Kick it." Hotch demanded

Morgan kicked open the door. Everything was in it's place. No sign of Reid or Harriet.

"Where are they?" Rossi asked rhetorically.


	8. Chapter 8: If you can make it

**Thankyou for reading so far. This is definately the part where the story becomes very interesting. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. :)**

Saturday, May 18th 2013 09:37 am

Harriet

Harriet woke up. The floor was hard and dirty. Mirrors everywhere. There was still a sharp pain in her neck from when she was tranquillised, one question hovered around her mind. Where is Spencer?.

As she got up from the floor. She felt alone and confused. Where was Spencer. Why was she here?.

Spencer

Spencer awoke. White room, padded floor and walls. Solitary confinement? Why, what had he done? He was wearing a staightjacket. Why was it like this?

Spencer attempted to get up, but the ache his body was feeling pulled him back down to the floor. He gazed at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he got here. The last thing he remembered before the blackout.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall. Someone was opening the door. Slowly but gradually.

A man with a beard stepped into the room. He wore a white coat and large spectacles. He spoke in a deep but reassuring voice.

"Spencer Reid, are you feeling okay today?" He asked nicely.

"W-where am I." Spencer hesitated.

"Do I have to keep reminding you?" He sighed. "You killed your sister and then went on a shooting massacre at where you used to work. Killing Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi in the process." He said in a somewhat frustrated tone.

Spencer was shocked at the information he had just received.

"I would never kill my sister or my colleagues." Defending his reputation.

"Every time I have to remind you, I also have to convince you that you DID kill those people and you are dangerous." He told Spencer.

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE." Spencer yelled.

"But you did Spencer. I'm going to have to give you more extreme therapies if you continue telling yourself this. You are not well and need help. I am the one to help you."

The man left the room, leaving Spencer in the middle of reality and fantasy. Trying to figure out which is which.

BAU

"Garcia, have you got anything on Reid's phone calls?" Hotch asked. Frantically trying to think where the Hell Reid has got to.

"Nothing. The last phone call he made was to Morgan two days ago about a profile." Garcia replied. Tears almost coming from her eyes.

Harriet

A tall, slender woman walked in. Short, dark hair and brown eyes. She certainly was not here to make peace with Spencer Reid.

"Harriet." She said. Her voice was dark.

Evil might as well have been written on her forehead.

"Where am I?" Harriet whispered.

"Does it matter?"

Harriet stopped. This woman had her here for some reason. Did some research, otherwise she wouldn't know Harriet's name.

She must have been stalking. She was strategically waiting for Harriet and Spencer to strolled around that exact corner. It must have been planned for months.

"Why am I here?"

The woman looked into Harriet's eyes.

"Does the name Tobias Hankle ring any bells for you?" She asked.

"He kidnapped Spencer." Harriet replied. With a sadness to her voice.

The woman's voice suddenly turned aggressive.

"Yeah, well he killed my parents. And your brother was to blame for that."

"What do you mean?" Harriet was confused.

"He said told your brother to choose one to die. He chose this woman so that she could be informed and get away. This was on a webcam, so he saw her on the phone with the BAU. Tobias then chose my parents to die." Her voice was virtually spitting hatred out at Harriet.

The woman stormed out of the room. Leaving Harriet time to think of a way to escape.

Not knowing whether it will work or not...

CCTV camera. She was obviously being watched by someone. Mirrors everywhere, so that from any angle they could spot exactly what she was doing.

The thing that made Harriet wonder was the pool of freezing cold water, with a chair which could lower itself into the water, temporarily drowning the person sat there.

Quite an old method they used in asylums. Not usually used in modern times.

Was it going to be tried out on Harriet?

Harriet watched the TV with live footage of Spencer plastered across the screen.

He looked afraid, alone and confused. Harriet felt that she was the one who had to get him out of there. Whatever it took.

He whimpered in pain. "Help me."

Harriet drastically tried to find at least one mistake that could get her out. Just one flaw would be more than enough.

Because the camera was sat on a high up ledge, if she could just climb up, break the camera. Distract the woman. She could get out. But the mirrors. They would pick up everything she did. She had to be fast, get up quickly. The mirror height didn't go past the wooden ledge. Is she rapidly climbed up, broke the camera and distracted the woman. She could escape. It had to go incredibly accurate. Just as good as she planned out.

Harriet was an okay climber. She had to be great at this.

She jumped, tried to gain a grip. Fell down. Second attempt, she gained her grip. Harriet pulled her legs up and scrambled on to the ledge.

She needed to break the camera. She gave it one harsh kick. By that time it was hanging down by the wires.

Success it seemed.

Loud footsteps were heard from down the hallway.

It was her.

She looked up at Harriet. Pure evil circulated around her eyes.

"Get the hell down from there!" She yelled.

With the ledge being thin and narrow, Harriet couldn't put up her legs without falling off.

So that gave the mysterious female an advantage to her method of getting Harriet off the ledge.

She yanked Harriet's leg; causing Harriet to loose all grip and fall onto the hard, uncomfortable floor.

Harriet let out a small cry in agony as she crashed to the ground.

The woman the grabbed Harriet by the hair and threw her into one of the many mirrors surrounding the room, parts of broken glass smashed everywhere.

Harriet lay on the floor. She desperately wanted this woman to stop, but the woman enjoyed seeing Harriet's pain too much to resist.

"GET UP." She screamed.

"I want you alive. I want you to see Spencer gradually go insane. I want you to watch him die and not be able to do one thing about it." She yelled grimly.

Knowing that Harriet was too weak to fight back. She kicked Harriet multiple times.

Harriet lay unconscious on the cold ground. Leaving a black eye, small glass slits, and a potentially sprained wrist.

The woman left the room with an expression of arrogance on her face. Her sinister laugh said it all.


	9. Chapter 9: Convulsions

**Moderate violence in this chapter, some readers may find it disturbing. But is no worse than what you have seen in 2x15 Revelations. I will appreciate reviews, follows, favourites etc. Thank you for reading and expect more from me in the future. Just to clarify, the previous and next few chapters are inspired by one of my favourite Criminal Minds fanfiction stories 'Fighting through insanity' It is one of the most gripping stories I have read on this site and you should really check it out. :)**

Harriet.

Harriet awoke with her body aching. Cuts across her face and arms. She was strapped to the chair.

Thank goodness for her long fingers. It would take some time, but the two ends of the leather straps her held in by a screw; which Harriet could just about reach.

If she was to keep twisting it as hard as she could, she could break the strap and escape. Depending on whether the door is locked or not.

The aches were excruciatingly painful. It didn't help with a belt attached to the back of the chair, spiralled around her neck.

The woman walked in.

"So, you thought you could outsmart me. Did you?" She teased. "Think again."

She held a video camera and stand. Under her arm was a laptop and a bunch of large cables.

"W-what are you doing?" Harriet asked quietly.

"This may bring back memories for the BAU."

The bright recording light came on the camera.

It was now streaming live...

BAU

Garcia sat in the centre of her many computer screens. Pleading for Reid to have anything slightly dubious that she could work with.

"Come on Reid... Just one thing I can use?" She said it as if he was in the room with her.

Nearly giving up. Something appeared on her screen that she could work with.

"Harriet?" Garcia was upset about the situation she had walked into.

Garcia darted out of the room. She ran through the bullpen to the others.

"Guys, you need to see this..." She panicked.

The Morgan, Blake and Garcia ran towards the computer workshop. JJ getting Hotch and Rossi on the way.

They rushed through the door, and were upset by the video that appeared on the screen.

"Garcia, can you track whoever is sending this?" Hotch asked frantically.

Garcia began attempting to track down the owner of the video... Surprisingly she got a result.

"Henry Jones."

"Wait a minute, he was the son of the couple who was murdered by Tobias Hankel. He made Reid choose, remember? This may be linked with the Hankel case." Hotch theorised "What's the address?"

28, Ranch street, Atlanta, Georgia.

"I'll go organise the plain journey... I'll give you guys about thirty minutes to organise a go-bag." Hotch said while running out of the door.

On the plane.

Everyone, including Garcia who rarely goes with the team on cases; was bundled around the laptop.

Before anyone could say anything. A mysterious woman in a black dress appeared on the screen with Harriet...

Morgan and Garcia knew exactly who she was.

"Oh my God." Morgan was angry. "I had a drink at a bar with her last week. It was funny, she was asking about the team. She asked about the Hankel case. Every last detail. I told her." Morgan was upset with her and himself. "She seemed so gentle."

"We told her everything." Garcia cried.

A small whimper came from Harriet. The woman began to hit her.

She pulled out a long sharp knife. The blade was thin in width. Perfect cut.

Garcia watched anxiously with tears rolling down her face. "Please, no." She pleaded.

The woman grabbed the knife and sliced it across Harriet's cheek. Crimson blood poured out from the wound and dripped down Harriet's face.

To everyone's surprise. Harriet stayed noticeably quiet.

Her way to telling them that she could take it.

Another slit sent her head dropping to one side. Frozen there for a few seconds.

"Not talkin' huh." She yelled.

"Well, answer this for me? Not many girls like you take late night walks." She paused. "You don't know who's out there nowadays. You're not scared are you, which leads me to think that you suffer from psychological stress."

Harriet was somewhat impressed by her observations. Test her, she might give answers that way.

"How would you know that?"

"I've been watching you closely for over a month. You often made facial expressions which shown frustration of some sort. You would get home from school late. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say that you have been having trouble at school."

Harriet's face screwed up. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied angrily.

"Someone finally get sick of you?"

"If you care so much, why am I strapped to this chair?" Harriet challenged.

"Let's see shall we?" She snorted. "Why do you wear glasses?"

"Because I need help with my sight."

"WRONG. Tell me the real reason." She said while ripping the glasses frim Harriet's face. "I heard you muttering something a couple of months back that the BAU would love to hear."

"Fine." She said resignedly. "I'll tell you. Back in England this girl from my science class purposely sprayed ammonia into my left eye. Dumb-ass bitch didn't even know what the hell ammonia was. But it burned like hell, that's an alkali burn for you. Blurred vision even after I started using glasses." She said in such a sarcastic tone, anyone would mistake her for telling a distasteful joke.

The BAU listened in horror. They all had no idea that she was a victim of such severe bullying.

"Oh, and tell them about the incident with your father." She said demandingly.

"That bastard was not my father." She cursed.

The BAU listened in shock, they had never heard her use profanity.

"Not a way to talk about a significant childhood figure." She replied with sarcasm.

"Significant childhood figure? If that unintelligent, low life was even a small fraction significant my sanity wouldn't be on the line right now."

"But tell them about the incident. They're all dying to hear it." She over-emphasised.

"Let me tell you about that." Harriet pulled a fake laugh. "My mother and her dumb-ass boyfriend Adrian were fighting. He came at me with a wooden bat and I hit him over the head with a chair. My mother called the police. I got put on an adult trial for assault; my mother said that I was delusional, psychotic and aggressive. Adrian agreed. I got let off with a restraining order from my own mother. I then had to go and live with Spencer."

"You hate her don't you?"

"Hate is an under statement."

"Strong opinion." She rolled her eyes.

Harriet's next statement shocked the woman and the BAU. "Let's put it this way. I'd be relieved if she and her boyfriend died in a way that I don't give a damn about." Harriet replied.

The woman got out a leather belt and syringe. She pulled out a small bottle from her jacket.

Harriet looked at the woman.

"W-what are you doing?"

The woman then took off her jacket and tossed it across the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" JJ asked the team.

"Dilaudid, or drug-store heroin." The woman said smugly.

"Oh God, please... No." Garcia cried.

The woman injected it into Harriet's right arm. Causing Harriet to turn drowsy. She then turned the wheel forcing the chair to lower into the freezing water.

Garcia watched; her cheeks wet with tears, the others viewed in anger. Especially Morgan.

Harriet began to splash violently as she was being temporarily drowned. For ten seconds or so she gasped so hard for the air that didn't exist under the water.

She was then heaved back up. Causing her to ferociously convulse in the chair. Leaving Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Garcia horrible visions of the terror they faced when the same thing happened to Spencer over six years before.

'Confess' was the word circulating around Hotch's mind at that moment in time.

Harriet exasperated, her legs kicking and head hitting the back of the chair, her eyes constantly kept rolling back and fourth. She stopped. But wasn't dead.

"Get the hell up." She yelped to Harriet, who again was unconscious under her control.

The team watched in horror as something they never thought that they would have to see again was right there in front of them.

Garcia's cheeks were wet with tears, she couldn't bare it the first time.

"Whatever they are doing to Harriet, they must be doing something ten times worse to Reid." Morgan sighed.

Friday, May 10th 2013.

After a day at the BAU, Derek Morgan walked over to his favourite bar. As he got his drink he walked over to a wooden table with a red leather sofa.

"Mind if I sit here?" A beautiful woman wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top asked Morgan.

"Not at all." Morgan replied. He thought that she would be the best company he had all day.

She sat down next to Morgan.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Patricia Smith." She lied.

"So, where do you work?" She asked (even though she knew exactly what the answer was).

"The Behavioural Analysis Unit. Quantico Virginia, SSA Derek Morgan." He said while showing her his badge.

"Nice." She replied. "So what kind of cases do you work on?"

"All sorts. From serial killers to abductions to rapists to shooters to stalkers." He stopped. "Why do ask?"

"Just wondering, because I was thinking about joining the academy. What's your unit like?"

"I couldn't work any place else. I love every member of my team, they are like family to me. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

The mysterious female looked at him. She certainly was going to get an insight into the Hankel case at the rate she was going.

"So, who's in your team?" She asked.

"Well we have the boss Mr Aaron Hotchner, the best selling author David Rossi, the kid Dr. Spencer Reid and my girls Alex Blake, JJ and baby girl Penelope Garcia.

"Why is he a Doctor?" She asked.

"He has PhDs. Genius for someone his age."

She found the perfect question which was bound to get her some answers.

"What is the worst case that you have ever been on?"

"There's been a few. The worst two for me was when Garcia got shot. The other when Reid was kidnapped." He was now puzzled. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Penelope Garcia joined the table. "Hello my fine man... And who is this?" She said cheerfully.

"This would be my beautiful new friend Patricia who is thinking about joining the academy." He answered. "Patricia, this is my baby girl Miss Penelope Garcia."

Garcia and Patricia shook hands.

"It's nice meeting you." Garcia said sweetly.

"You too." She replied.

"We were just discussing past cases." Morgan told Garcia. "Which is the worst case you've ever seen?"

"When my boy wonder was kidnapped. It was terrible, I couldn't sleep." She paused. "You know he videoed the whole thing and sent it to us personally. He gave him Dilaudid, beat him. It was awful."

Patricia thought to herself. 'Dilaudid hey, better go to the drug store some time next week.'

Reid

"Ah, Spencer. Are you feeling any better?" The Doctor asked.

Spencer didn't give a reaction, just looked up at the ceiling.

"Spencer I have some food for you."

"Don't want any." Spencer replied bitterly.

"Just a bit?." He asked.

"Could I go to the restroom?" He asked. Thinking about the fact that there may be a window in there.

"Why Spencer?"

"Just feeling a bit sick I guess."

"Go on then, my colleague Miss Jones will take you."

Harriet

The woman was gone. Harriet regained consciousness, she remembered the screw that she had started to turn. She kept turning it around.

It was painful, Harriet felt as if her hand was going to snap off.

The last turn, the screw dropped to the floor, the strap too.

Harriet quickly tried to undo the strap around her right hand and the large, leather belt around her neck.

She got up out of the chair. She looked at the TV screen. They were hurting Spencer. She had to get him out of there.

She looked around the room, the woman left her jacket.

Harriet grabbed it and shook it about so everything that might be useful fell to the floor; something useful did come out of it. A loaded gun and a large set of keys.

She slowly walked towards one of the mirrors. She stared morosely at herself in sheer disgust. 'Is this who I really am?'

BAU

"Harriet's got out of the chair." Garcia panicked.

"What?" Morgan asked.

They looked at the screen. They also felt the plane land, they may find them faster than they realised.

Viewing the screen, Harriet picked up the camera; and put it at an angle pointing towards the television screen Spencer was on.

"I-is that Spencer?" JJ stuttered.

"What are they doing to him?"

Harriet.

Harriet walked out of the room. Locking it behind her. She walked quietly with the gun pointed in the direction that she was going. She was still drowsy.

Spencer.

The doctor left the room, leaving This woman in a black dress carrying a chair.

She placed the chair in the middle of the room, Spencer was confused by the antic.

"Well come on then."

She undid the buckles on Spencer's straight jacket.

She grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. She practically dragged him down the hallway and threw him into a small room with a toilet and sink.

Spencer locked the door. He pulled back the small green curtain to find a window...

... A window which was surrounded by thick, iron bars.

The shock and upset Spencer felt at that moment caused him to feel physically sick, as the lie he made up to work out his escape had backfired when it turned into reality. He began to feel dizzy and then began to violently throw up into the toilet. He really thought that he might have been able to pull off an escape route.

He unlocked the door, feeling light headed; he stepped out.

The woman grabbed him and pulled him down the hallway.

They got back into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asked sharply.

"I don't think that I'll be able to even hold it down." Spencer replied.

She used a long stick to hit him with. She then repeatedly kicked his legs and threw the long stick into the opposite corner of the room.

She grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into the chair. Strapped his arms and neck to the chair.

"You didn't willingly want to eat something." She snapped as she pulled out a long tube.

"Please NO." Spencer yelled at the top if his voice.

Harriet heard his shout from down the hallway. She ran towards the room. To the woman's mistake, she left the door wide open.

Harriet stood at the door and pointed her gun towards the woman in the black dress.

"Get on the ground." Harriet's voice turned dark and acidic.

"Y-you're not dead." Spencer stuttered.

The woman obeyed for a split second, but then began to question whether Harriet's threat was authentic.

"You won't shoot me." She snarled.

Harriet pulled back the hammer of the pistol.

She then loosend one of the straps on Spencer's arm.

Distracted for a split second, the woman tripped Harriet up, loosing grip of the gun.

Spencer took off the remaining straps and got up. All attention was drawn to the small pistol.

Harriet reached for it, but was punched by the woman. Before she could grab it; Spencer hit her on the back with the weapon she placed in the corner of the room.

She was knocked unconscious. Spencer limped over to Harriet, who helped him walk out of the room. She put the gun in her jacket pocket and locked the door. With the woman unconscious inside.


	10. Chapter 10: No turning back

**Another chapter from me, I hope you guys are still reading this because here is where it gets interesting. Please read and review, more chapters uploaded soon. :)**

House of Henry Jones

The BAU entered the residence of Henry Jones.

They found him in his living room, watching the video.

He was then put into custody. No sign of Reid or Harriet.

/

BAU

"This guy has everything on his computer. Videos of murder crimes, how to successfully kill a person, torture methods... You name it, it's on his computer." Garcia said, appalled at what she found.

"He could be arrested for that in itself." Hotch replied. "Have you got anything with tracking down the live stream?"

"I'm working on that, it may take about an hour. I'll inform you when I do."

Interrogation room.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Morgan snapped at Henry, so frustrated with the situation.

"Getting angry isn't helping." Henry gave a smug expression to Morgan.

Morgan slammed his fist down on the table.

"Okay, I admit it, I want you to see his mind float away from his body. I want you to see her integrity stamped on by her memories. I want you to see them die. I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE SAME WAY I DID."

Morgan snarled at Henry Jones. "Listen here, you sadistic son of a bitch. Tell me where they are and I'll have your sentence slightly shortened." Morgan lied.

"I'd rather go to prison than tell you." He spat.

Spencer

Spencer and Harriet walked down the hallway and were approaching the front door.

"Ouch." Spencer whimpered he applied too much pressure on to his leg.

"You okay?" Harriet asked.

Harriet reached out to help him up, the sleeve of her school shirt still pulled up from when Francine drugged her.

Spencer saw the puncture mark an immediately knew what it was.

"Have you been drugged?" He asked her. Astonished.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Yes it does. Which drug did they use?"

"Dilaudid, but only once."

"It only takes one dose to get addicted." He did in a loud whisper.

The Doctor walked quietly down the staircase, just a few yards away and he would be able to take down Spencer.

He leapt down the last few steps. Harriet turned her head and he barged her out of the way. He grabbed Spencer by the neck and dragged him across the floor.

Harriet reached for the gun in her pocket, she pulled it out and pointed it in the direction of the Doctor. Who at that point was repeatedly hitting Spencer.

'No turning back now. Shoot him while he's not looking.' Were the thoughts that went around young Harriet's head.

She pulled the trigger.

Spencer watched in shock as he fell to the floor. Dead.

Guess she was capable of killing someone.

She dragged him into a small room and locked the door. The trail of blood made it kind of obvious. But a distraction was a way to buy time.

A voice came from upstairs.

"I thought there was just two of them." Harriet whispered.

BAU

"At least tell me who the others are." Hotch demanded.

Henry paused. Amuse them for a while? Give them what they want for a bit? Good idea and a great way to wind them up.

Hotch put two pictures on the table.

"Who is the female?" Hotch asked.

"Francine Jones, my sister."

Hotch pointed to the second photo. "Who is this man?"

"Robert Jones, my Uncle."

"Anybody else in on this?" Hotch questioned.

"My cousin Terence. He is really big on violence. Used to be in a gang. Him and my Uncle were so close to our family, he was hit hard when they died. If your agent and his sister need to watch out anyone. It's him." He explained.

Hotch found his explanation dubious. Either he was lying or stalling; or maybe he just had a change of heart... Unlikely. He wouldn't go against his family.

Spencer.

"Get back here you stupid piece of crap." Terence shouted to Spencer.

Terence rushed down the stairs and yanked a weak Spencer and drowsy Harriet by the hair. Pulling them down the hallway...

... Into a room of where Spencer's mind really can be messed up.


	11. Chapter 11: Envy

**What will be done with Harriet?, will Reid be okay?. Another chapter for you to read. Feel free to review. :)**  
Terence forced Reid to the floor, he made Harriet sit in a chair as he pointed his gun at her. He kicked Reid multiple times before grabbing him by the collar and hitting him around the face.

Harriet couldn't bare to watch. But she had to see Terence let his guard down. In order for her to shoot him.

Reid yelped with pain as Terence kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

Terence grabbed Reid by his long, brown hair and threw him at the dark, tiled wall.

Terence ran over to Reid, picked him

up

Harriet let out a small cry as she watched the only person she really cared about being beaten.

Terence the attached Reid to the Electroconvulsive Therapy machine.

"No." Harriet shook her head as she died inside. Was this really going to be his fate?.

"Please stop" Spencer screamed.

"Don't like it do you. When you don't get a say... Well now you know how we felt when that psycho son of a bitch Tobias Hankel killed my Aunt and Uncle. Years of pain. Now in finally get my comeuppance." He snapped. "Revenge feels good."

He turned on the machine. Not even anaesthetising Reid. Leaving him in even more pain.

Reid screamed in agony. Moving vigorously on the floor.

Terence watched in amusement. Letting his guard down.

Harriet pulled out the gun. Without any second thoughts; she shot him.

She rushed over to her brother. Pulling the electrodes off his face. He wasn't conscious.

She tried to get him to wake up. He lay there. Alive but unconscious.

She shook him a few times before completely breaking down over his lifeless shoulder. Which she very rarely did.

She shakily got up from the floor. She began to walk over to Terence; the small pistol loosely in her hand.

In pure anger, she went over to an alive, but motionless Terence.

"Got your revenge now?" She said coldly.

She shot him multiple times. Tears flowing from her eyes because of the terror he put on Spencer.

Harriet leaned against the wall. She lowered herself on to the floor and held her head in her hands.

She would never be able to get out of this one. This incident may be the thing that could drive her insane in the distant future.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

BAU

"I tracked him down, I tracked him down!"

Garcia ran towards Hotch, relieved as she had found the location.

"Two miles from here." She shouted.

"You may have tracked down them, but you'll never track down his precious mind." Henry said to Hotch.

Rossi leaned in.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked aggressively.

"You'll see." He replied in a rhythmic tone.

...

Three SUVs pulled up on the drive of the building. The doors were kicked down and they all rushed inside.

Morgan and Hotch joined forces.

"Where the hell are they?." Morgan asked Hotch.

They looked in almost every door and still got nothing.

"Well, last one." Morgan scoffed.

He kicked down the door. Nothing.

"Wait... What's that?"

At the back of the room lay another door.

Hotch kicked it down.

"Harriet?"

"Did you kill him?." Morgan asked.

"They all said I was a psychopath. They were right." She snarled.

Hotch rushed over to Reid.

"Morgan go and get a medic."

Morgan sprinted through the door.

"Harriet, what were you thinking." Hotch asked. Beginning to think that Harriet was capable of more than she lead everyone on to believe.

"Spencer wouldn't regain consciousness. I was so frustrated, what they did to me... To him." She said regretfully. "I wanted to kill him. I guess I did."

"You can get into a lot of trouble for your actions... You know that." Hotch paused. "Oh God, his pulse is falling."

"MORGAN QUICKLY. I NEED A MEDIC." Hotch yelped.

Morgan and a paramedic darted through, Reid needed CPR.

Morgan carried Reid through the doors. He made his way to the ambulance. The other team members watched in despair as the youngest member was slowly dying in front of their eyes."

JJ went abnormally violent. She ran over to Harriet.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM." She cried.

"I did." Harriet replied almost in pure arrogance.

Blake grabbed JJ and pulled her away.

Three days later...

Harriet sat in the hospital waiting room. Praying for him to be okay.

"Kid, you feeling okay?" Morgan asked.

"I killed them both... What will happen to me now?" Harriet asked. Regret filling up in her eyes.

"Kid, it was out of self defence. Both counts." He said reassuringly.

"I'm a psychopath. I can't change that."

"What and now your gonna go on a killing spree around town. You were capable of killing them. But aren't we all?" Morgan questioned.

Harriet stopped.

"I felt no remorse." She whispered.

"Remorse? I wouldn't feel remorse if I had done that. That son of a bitch hurt Spencer and forced you to watch. You just did what instinct told you to do which was to protect Spencer. That doesn't make you a psychopath."

A doctor walked down the hall. He was holding a clipboard and pen.

"Are you the sister of Spencer Reid?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She answered back.

"You can go and see him now he's regained consciousness."

Morgan's face lit up. "What are you waiting for kid? Don't you want to see Spencer?"

Harriet got up out of the chair and walked into Spencer's room.

They got to the door. Opened it slowly, Spencer was already reading a book. Which didn't really surprise them at all.

"Hey Reid, you feeling better?" Morgan asked.

"Can I go home yet?" Spencer asked like a small child at an adult gathering.

"Reid, you were given Electroconvulsive therapy. You need to recover for a few days." Morgan said.

"What, for less than twenty seconds. I have recovered." Reid lied.

Harriet sat down in the chair.

"You know I saved you back there." She said sarcastically.

"I know." He said. "Thank you... I heard about you, killing them."

Harriet looked at him in sorrow.

"I will make sure you are not put on trial for this." He promised.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked at her confused.

"For what."

"I should have got there sooner. Like JJ said."

Spencer paused for a second.

"She said that?"

The irony was the fact that JJ, Blake and Garcia all walked into the hospital room as they discussed it.

"Spence, I'm so glad that you're okay." She said sweetly.

Spencer smiled back. He was slightly frustrated with her performance towards his sister.

Blake and Garcia both greeted Spencer and Harriet.

"What happened in there?" Blake asked Harriet.

"Well, we were kidnapped. It was linked with the Hankel case." Harriet replied.

Spencer interrupted Harriet.

"Woah, it was linked with the Tobias Hankel case? How was it. He's dead."

"They wanted revenge on you... They were the family that were chosen by Hankel to be murdered. They had some sort of delusion that you chose them personally."

Spencer was thoroughly astonished.

"I had no idea..."

"I thought that you knew."

The Doctor walked into the room. Spencer Reid, I do believe that you are well enough to be discharged. You may leave today if you wish."

Spencer was anything but fine. He sure could act.

The visitors left the room and gathered into the waiting room.

"Harriet look. I'm sorry about the other day. I was so upset and I shouldn't have blamed you like that. I feel so awful." JJ said apologetically.

"I understand. I would automatically blame someone if I were in that position." She replied awkwardly.

Spencer walked out as normal. Harriet and Spencer was dropped off by Rossi. Who stayed for coffee before leaving.

"Hey Reid, I know you are keen to go back to work next Monday. But we'll understand if you want some time off to fully recover." Rossi said understandingly.

"I'll be fine to come back next Monday." Reid replied.

"Okay see you then." Rossi said cheerfully.

Reid lied... Again. As much as he wanted that time off, he didn't want the team to be suspicious.


	12. Chapter 12: Relapse

**This story doesn't involve Harriet at all. It is about Reid. Please read and review. :)**

As Harriet returned to school and Spencer returned to work just days later, a slight change in behaviour struck them. Of to an extent where people began to notice.

BAU

Spencer arrived to work late... again, the team respected that he needed to recover from the trauma he had received; but this time they had got a case.

Spencer walked into the briefing room. The team looked nervously at him waiting for a 'sorry I'm late.' But he walked through with a bad attitude and didn't speak to any of the team.

They had seen this behaviour before.

"There has been three brutal home invasions in the past week, all in the same area." JJ informed.

"Any patterns in the victims?" Rossi asked.

"All married couples with no children, all had good jobs."

Reid looked at the case file. He knew all eyes were on him.

"Okay everyone, wheels up in thirty." Hotch said while walking out of the door.

On the plane.

"Reid, Reid." Morgan said while clicking his fingers in front of Reid's face.

Reid must have dozed off on the plane.

"What is it." He replied abruptly.

Morgan looked back at him astonished.

"You fell asleep Reid. Is everything okay?" He asked.

Reid looked at him with a furious expression. Now the whole team were watching them closely.

"Why wouldn't I be Morgan?. I don't need anybody's pity. I'm fine by myself and I don't want your help." He shouted while moving to the back of the plane.

To avoid another scene like that, the team decided to leave him alone.

As for Reid, he sat at the back of the plane. He held on to his coffee and stared out of the window. He wished they all didn't treat him like he was some kid.

At the station.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner, these are agents Jareau, Blake, Morgan, Rossi and Reid." He told the chief.

"Dr. Reid actually." Reid said. Still angry at them with the whole plane incident.

"Right, Dr. Reid." Hotch said. He knew that something was up with the kid.

"Hello my name is Police Chief Dowser. The case is pretty bad. I need some of you to stay here and work out the connection, the others can visit the crime scene."

"I'll stay here and work out a geographical profile." Reid answered quickly.

"Right. Reid, JJ and Blake stay here. The rest of us can visit the crime scene." Hotch ordered.

Later...

"Reid are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked him gently.

"Do you know what I'm completely and totally fed up of? This team... You are all so concerned about me. If Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, or even you were in that position; the rest of the team would be over it before you know it. But with me everyone is acting with tons of compassion and pretending to understand. You don't understand; none of you. Twice I've been through hell and the worst part is when people pretend to care." He paused to breathe. "Normally you all treat me like some kind of computer, but when I am hurt you all fake understanding what it's like just so I am okay with you. Do you know what Jennifer? Save your compassion because I neither want or need it." He snapped before storming out of the room.

Blake was walking through the door at the time.

"Wait, Reid." She said loudly.

JJ sat with her head in her hands. "Blake, what am I going to do. He is obviously annoyed with us all. I haven't seen him behave like this since..." JJ stopped, she didn't want to immediately make assumptions.

"Since what?" Blake asked.

JJ snapped back to reality. "It doesn't matter." She fired back.

Blake looked in confusion at JJ. Was there something about Reid that she had no idea about?.

Reid.

Reid carried on walking until he reached the men's restroom. He pushed open the door hoping that no-one was in there.

He remembered exactly what it was like the last time. He couldn't believe that he broke over six years of sobriety; all because he couldn't cope.

All the support he could receive and he went back down that road. He could lose everything doing that.

Relapsing was by far the hardest decision that he had ever made, now his job, life and legal rights to his sister were on the line.

He got out the bottle of Dilaudid and stared morosely at it in disappointment.

He wandered out of the restroom and darted back to Blake and JJ.

He just ignored them, he didn't say a word.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi walked through.

"Reid, you and I will go and interrogate this man who may be in connection with the killer. If that's okay."

Reid nodded intimidatingly in acknowledgement.

Reid and Morgan.

Reid and Morgan walked down the station to the interrogation room. It was awkwardly silent.

"Look, kid. What's bothering you?" He asked.

Reid stared at him viciously.

"What the hell do you think Morgan? It's been one week. One week and you all expect me to be my fine, man-machine like ways? No I have to cope with things just like anyone else. Don't pretend to even understand what I'm going through because you never have and probably never will." He replied infuriated by Morgan's question.

"We care about you Reid." Morgan said softly.

"Save it." He replied coldly.

Two hours later...

The team began to give out the accurate profile.

"The man we are looking for has probably had a bad childhood." Blake began.

"We have reason to believe that he has chosen couples with no children because of childhood isolation from parent figures during his childhood." Hotch continued.

"He is more than likely around the ages of 25-40." Morgan explained.

Shoot out.

"Reid, are you sure you want to come." Hotch asked him.

"Are you sure this, are you sure that." Reid replied sarcastically. "I'm sick of everybody asking me that. Can't I do something without people wondering whether I'm going to screw it all up?"

"Fine." Hotch agreed.

...

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." The Unsub said threateningly.

"Put the gun down. You shoot her and I'll shoot you." Morgan replied. "Don't do it."

Reid had his gun pointed at the Unsub. But Reid foolishly decided to try and negotiate.

"Put down the gun." Reid demanded.

"Or what?" The Unsub replied. "You're too weak lookin' to even pull out a strand of my hair. Don't threaten me."

"Reid what the hell are you doing?" Hotch whispered.

"Put down the gun." Reid repeated.

The Unsub dropped the hostage, but shot Reid instead.

Luckily for Reid, the Unsub shot him in the bulletproof vest. It would only leave a temporary bruise.

Reid fell to the floor, Morgan and Rossi pulling him up.

"Are you okay Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Fine, I'll be fine." He replied in shock.

Reid got the bruise bandaged. He was okay, again the plane journey was awkward.

Hotch sat down opposite Reid. He looked at him in annoyance.

"Reid, what were you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I didn't want it to turn out like that." He replied in regret.

"I'll see you in my office as soon as we get off the plane. I'll decide whether you will have some time off." He said monotonous.

Hotch's office.

Reid walked in. Hotch stared at his every movement.

"Empty your pockets." He ordered Reid.

"Why?"

"Just do it Reid." He snapped.

Reid emptied his pockets. He placed on the table his outdated mobile phone and a set of keys.

"Empty your bag."

Reid emptied his bag, hoping for Hotch to not inspect the interior.

Reid's heart stopped as Hotch snatched the bag. Reid tried to keep himself from making some kind of dead-giveaway expression. Not that it would make it any worse.

Hotch put his hand in the interior pocket of the bag. He pulled out three small bottles.

"What are these?" He asked; even though he knew exactly what they were.

Reid closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Hotch." He replied quietly.

"Reid, words cannot describe how ashamed I am. Over six years down the drain." He paused "How could you even consider it?"

"I am struggling. Bad. I thought I could cope, but it's hard. I forgot how it felt back then. Now I just feel awful all the time." He replied, trying to keep himself from completely breaking down in front of his boss.

"Reid, if Strauss finds out about this." He stopped to stare at Reid. "Strauss will fire you on the spot. She will also have us re-assigned for neglecting to report the incident. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have walked into?"

"I know Hotch, I just want it to go away." Reid's voice cracked.

Hotch looked at the shell of the Reid he once knew.

"I'm giving you six weeks off work to deal with your problems. The rest of the team cannot know about this. Understand? I will tell them that I have given you the time off because you are under stress. Not drug-addiction. Does Harriet know?"

"She may have her suspicions but_"

"Don't tell her about it, don't let her spill it to anyone. The entire team is on the line here and it is up to you to work it out." Hotch demanded.


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

**Just to clarify, there is no Maeve and no Replicator. Strauss never died. The next few chapters will focus on Reid's relapse rather than Harriet's issues. The story is far from done; I still have a few more ideas for future plot lines later on.**

**Please review and as always thanks for reading.**

Reid walked slowly to his apartment. He felt like the word shame had been written across his forehead. He had now hit an all time low.

He unlocked the door of his apartment. It was the very early hours of the morning; so Harriet would more than likely be reading a book.

He didn't feel like talking to anybody.

He had to stop.

But he couldn't, the pain was too great.

He got out the bottles of Dilaudid. Hotch told him to stop, he hoped that this would be the last time.

Friday, May 29th 2013. 9:00 AM

Morgan, JJ and Garcia gathered up around Reid's apartment door. Morgan began to knock loudly. No answer. He knocked again. This time there was an answer.

Reid unlocked the door.

He looked like hell.

"What do you want?." He said with a bad attitude.

"Reid." Morgan replied. "We just want to see if you're okay."

"Fine." He snapped. "Stop acting like you understand."

Reid went to close the door, but Morgan put his foot in the way.

"Spence, we just want to help." JJ said softly.

"I don't need anybody's help." He replied infuriated.

"Come on Spencer." Garcia shouted to him.

Morgan lifted his foot out of the way of the closing door.

"Come on guys, let's just go to work. He doesn't want us here." Morgan said resignedly.

On the other hand, Reid felt far worse than the BAU. He hated telling them to leave him alone, but if he did invite them in they would more than likely have their suspicions about his drug addiction.

He hated himself.

Harriet was at school, it was the last three days before the school was out. She was pleased that she would never have to see any of her tormentors again.

As she got up for school, got ready and was about to walk to school; she was wondering why Spencer wasn't even awake.

She walked to school, no rush. She was always the earliest there; mainly to avoid spotting Brittany on the way to school.

Lunchtime...

Harriet was in the library. (No surprise). Brittany walked in, she was never usually spotted in the school library.

"What you reading nerd?" She asked sarcastically while ripping the book from Harriet's grip.

Qua-quantum physics. Boring." She said while picking up another book.

"Why don't you read this?" She asked while holding up a gossip magazine with some male on the cover.

"Who's that?" Harriet asked abruptly.

"You don't know who Justin Bieber is? You should go and die right now." She said sarcastically, she grabbed Harriet and pulled her outside the library.

Brittany hit her around the face before going and kicking Harriet viciously in the stomach. Usually Harriet would just let her, but this time she grabbed Brittany and pushed her hard against the brick wall.

"That didn't hurt." She replied, but her facial expressions completely contradicted her statement.

Harriet walked off, going towards her next lesson.

After school...

Harriet walked up the steps of the apartment building, she walked through the door to find Spencer sat down at the coffee table reading a book.

She walked in and made herself a coffee before going into her room and reading a book.

She hid it well. Very well.


	14. Chapter 14: Lies

**This chapter involves Reid lying, not much Harriet. Please read and review. :)**

Two days, two days until Harriet was finally free of people bullying her.

She got up, got dressed and was about to walk out of the door before she was stopped by Spencer.

"Harriet, I know that you need to go to school but this is important. I have six weeks off work because I am 'under stress'" He said while rolling his eyes. "Look, I really want to go back to work because sitting in self pity is not helping at all. Would you come with me to tell Hotch that I'm okay?." He asked.

Harriet found this slightly suspicious. He didn't really seem okay, she thought about it before replying.

"You you're definitely okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not lying."

"What? No." He lied.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll tell him."

Harriet walked out of the door. Spencer thought to himself. 'I'm not even off the drugs yet?' He wondered whether Hotch would be suspicious. What if it got so bad that he had to take them at work? He couldn't let that happen, everyone would be checking up on him. He could lose his job.

Evening...

Spencer and Harriet walked over to Aaron Hotchner's office. Spencer knocked on the door before it being answered by Hotch.

Hotch looked slightly annoyed at Reid.

"Reid, you're supposed to be off for the next six weeks. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to return to work." He explained.

"Reid, you've only been away for three days." He replied.

"Well, it's really depressing being around there, I felt it would be best to return to work."

Hotch turned quickly to Harriet.

"Harriet, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just came to say that Spencer would be better if he was to return to work." She said, not entirely sure whether it was correct.

Hotch stared in confusion. "Reid, we may have case tomorrow and Chief Strauss will be coming along." He replied in concern.

"Can I come?" Reid's face lit up.

"Yes, I will decide whether you are in the position to return while on the case."

"Thank you." Reid said softly.

The next day...

Reid came in... late; real good impression. He had dark circles around his eyes and a moody expression on his face.

"Reid, you're back." Morgan exclaimed.

Reid just awkwardly smiled back, he knew that he may lose his job on this case.

"You okay Reid?" Morgan asked gently.

"Fine." He replied monotonous.

JJ walked down to the bullpen.

"Oh hey Reid, you're back."

He awkwardly nodded.

"We have a case, gather the others."

Briefing room...

"Hello agents." Strauss said while walking at a fast pace around the room. "I will be joining you on this case today. I will help when you want me to help you, if not I will be doing paperwork. Are we clear?."

The team nodded in acknowledgement, even though they knew that the atmosphere would be incredibly tense while Strauss was on the case.

JJ continued with the briefing before Hotch dismissed them.

On the plane...

"So we know this Unsub is obsessive compulsive, he rearranges the victims homes afterwards." Morgan pointed out.

"Always a female, no correlation in the hair colour but eye colours are always deep blue." JJ said.

"Well, there's a pattern there." Reid said abruptly.

He turned around to see Hotch who was scowling at him in suspicion.

Reid nervously turned his head in the other direction and looked towards the floor.

Police Station.

'Act normal, act normal' Reid was saying to himself, Hotch was already suspicious. Reid was in such a bad mood though, it was hard for him to hide it from the rest of the team.

"Agent Reid, do you remember what Hotch ordered you to do?" Strauss asked sternly.

"Yeah, I was just about to-to go to the cr-crime scene." Reid stuttered. (He had no idea of what he was supposed to be doing).

Strauss looked at him in confusion.

"You are supposed to be at the police station. You are trying to find another pattern with the victims." She paused. "Are you feeling okay Dr. Reid?."

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem a little off today. It's not like you to get something wrong." She replied.

Reid looked at Strauss in denial.

"Fine." He replied while walking away.

Police station.

"Reid, where have you been? Blake's been waiting for you for ten minutes." Rossi informed him.

"You know kid, you should have some time off. You're not yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reid asked tempestuously.

"Reid, I mean that you have suffered a lot since the 17th May." Rossi said assuringly.

"Save it Rossi." He replied bitterly.

Reid walked in annoyance to Blake, who was also pretty mad with him for making her wait.

"Reid I've been waiting for you." She said in anger.

"I know." He replied.

"What so no 'sorry I'm late' not even an explanation for why you're late." She told him.

Reid stared at her. "I really don't have time right now. If Hotch finds out he'll be sure to make me have time off."

"Well maybe that's a good thing."

Reid loured at Blake. "Blake, I really don't have time to argue with you."

Two hours later...

"I noticed this the other day with you, why do you have such a bad attitude?" She was almost shouting at him.

Reid's eyes widened. "Blake, I've had enough of you never leaving me alone. You know I just want some peace. You're clearly not giving me that."

Reid and Blake were naive to not know that Hotch and Strauss where standing at the door.

"Reid, come with us now." Hotch said furiously.

Reid had his hands in his pockets and stormed down the hallway like some kid who had just received a detention.

Hotch and Strauss walked first into the room. Reid following closely behind.

"Reid, why are you arguing with Blake?" Strauss asked him.

"She kept arguing with me." He replied defensively.

"This is not Blake." Hotch fired back. "You have a problem Reid and you need to sort it out."

"I have a lot of problems Hotch, abandonment issues, I was bullied, I have been kidnapped twice, I received ECT. The list goes on."

"Dr. Reid, I want to see your bag." Strauss said. "I understand that Hotch gave you time off to deal with it. I forced it out of him earlier."

This was even worse for Reid. His job may depend on Strauss' decision.

He took off his satchel and handed it over. Why did he have to bring the drugs?.

Strauss took out a bottle of Dilaudid.

"Reid." She said disapprovingly.

"I get it. I need help, but loosing my job may make this worse for me."

"Dr. Reid. I understand that this seemed like the only option, all of those resources and you chose this... again." She sighed. "Could you please leave while Hotch and I decide what to do with you?"

Reid ambled out of the room. He had a dark feeling that today would be the last case he would ever come back from.

Reid walked over to the restrooms, this was not a decision he wanted to make.

He still had another bottle in his trouser pocket, he locked the door and took a significantly small dose that wouldn't make him too drowsy or completely knock him unconscious.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before unlocking the door and walking out.

Reid wallowed through the police station. The only thing he was feeling was ashamed.

"Reid, I've been looking for you. We've made our decision." Hotch said frantically. "Where were you?"

"I just took a walk." Reid said in self pity.

Reid and Hotch made their way to Strauss.

"Dr. Reid, please sit down." Strauss said while pointing to a chair.

They all sat around a large wooden table.

"Reid, we understand that you have been through a tough time." Hotch said understandingly.

"Dr. Reid, please lift up your sleeves." Strauss demanded.

Reid slowly rolled back the sleeves of his shirt. Revealing an array of puncture marks.

The others looked fairly healed up. But the latest one was definitely distinguishable.

"That one's recent. When did you last take Dilaudid." Strauss asked in concern.

"Well, usually it takes a few hours to begin to heal. This one is very recent. I'd say he took this one at work." Hotch theorised.

Reid looked at them in sorrow, he shouldn't have done it.

"Dr. Reid, did you or did you not take this drug while working?" Strauss questioned.

"Yes." Reid replied in shame.

Strauss turned her head towards Hotch and looked back at Reid.

"Hotch, I want you to drive him to the hotel and wait for him to get everything together and you will drive him to the airport. Understood?." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Come on Reid."

Reid drowsily got up from the chair and began to walk out of the door.

"Dr. Reid. This is a serious matter and I will deal with it professionally. I don't want to see you for the next three months." She informed.


	15. Chapter 15: Don't die on me

**This chapter is where is all will begin to get interesting. Reid's shocking drug addiction, the letter from Harriet's must hated relative. Please read and review. More chapters coming soon. :)**

'Today is the last day of school.' Harriet thought to herself as she got dressed for school. No more bullies. Usually Spencer had left for work by that time, but to Harriet's surprise he was sat down reading a book.

"I thought you were back at work." She said surprised.

"I was given time off to recover." He replied moodily.

"Oh, okay." She said.

School...

"Yeah girls, we're gonna see One Direction live TONIGHT!." Brittany shouted to her friends.

Harriet gave off a weird look to herself. (She had no idea who one direction were).

"Brittany and her friends began to sing annoying songs by one direction at the top of their voices. Harriet now remembered who they were.

Harriet rolled her eyes; she simply didn't fit the stereotypical fan girl role.

What she didn't know was Brittany watched her 'disrespect' them.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Brittany asked.

Harriet looked up to see an angry Brittany.

"N-no." She replied nervously.

Brittany looked at her with the fury burning up inside of her.

"Right, that's it." She shrieked.

Brittany grabbed Harriet by the hair and forced her towards the wall. She then forced Harriet to the floor and kicked her multiple times.

This left the haunting memories of the passed events lingering around Harriet's mind.

Brittany's friends just laughed; applauding Brittany's fighting skills.

"Go Brittany." One said.

"Kick her!" Another screamed.

Brittany eventually got bored and left, leaving poor Harriet on the floor to pick herself up.

The rest of the day was torture. Brittany just wouldn't leave her alone.

Finally, the end of the day. Harriet was walking home when Brittany was unusually behind her...

They say the worst kind of bullying is the psychological type. Physical bullying heals up with time; psychological stays with you until the day you die.

Spencer knows that, Harriet does too.

Brittany and her friend sniggered behind Harriet.

"What a dork." Her friend laughed.

"I bet she was off school because she had to deal with 'problems'" Brittany replied.

"She and her brother are geniuses, right."

"Right."

"I was reading articles about her brother." Brittany gave her friend a confused look. "No Brittany I wasn't stalking, well I found an article on her saying that she had assaulted her stepfather."

Harriet turned around in shock.

"There's an article on that?" She said in shock.

"Yeah, kind of outdated. Seemed reliable though. Was it you?"

Harriet nodded in shame.

"You? Assaulted someone." Brittany joked.

Harriet looked at them.

"You don't know the full story." She replied bitterly.

Brittany looked in realisation. "It's true?"

Brittany and her friend sat on the wall.

"Will you tell us the full story?" Her friend asked.

Harriet began. The two girls listened in disbelief.

Brittany's voice cracked. "I had no idea and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve it and I was mean. You probably won't forgive me, please. I feel so awful." She replied.

"It's fine, I used to get it worse in England because they all knew about the assault trial. One girl even sprayed ammonia in my left eye just through disgust."

"I would never do anything like that. I'm sorry."

Harriet looked at her. "Don't be, I was kind of obnoxious to you."

"But I was worse." She finished.

"I know you will probably never see me again, I guess that this will be goodbye." Harriet said while shaking the hand of the girl who once hated her.

Harriet walked off into the distance. Little she knew of what she would find when she did get back.

Harriet trailed along the wooden steps of the apartment building. She dug deep into her pocket to try and find her keys, she assumed that Spencer would be in.

She walked inside tossing her jacket into her bedroom and taking off her tie. It was noticeably quiet, Spencer hadn't got to go anywhere for the next three months.

"Spencer?." She shouted. No answer.

As she walked into the bathroom, a small bottle was on the floor. Dilaudid. She thought that he wouldn't do it again. She hated herself for being so naive towards it.

She went into Spencer's room and immediately called for an ambulance.

Spencer was unconscious lying on the floor. He was dressed like he had just come back from work, he could have been laying there all day.

Harriet was smart. She knew first aid like the back of her hand, she checked for a pulse. Weak. "Spencer." She said softly. She tried waking him up, it wasn't working. She had to try more extreme measures.

Harriet lifted her hand and hit him around the face. She was a little angry for him doing that. His eyes flickered before opening them. "Spencer." She said. He didn't answer her, just stared at the ceiling. "Talk to me, please."

She was blaming herself for not coming back on time and telling those girls her whole life story.

She wished that she hadn't bothered with them.

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, he kept having a blurred vision of Harriet being him. "Y-you're just like me." He muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harriet asked.

"I saved a boy's life. He cut himself." He whispered.

"Cut himself?" Harriet lifted up Reid's sleeves.

Blood.

"Why would you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I thought that it would help me stop. But I can't. And I don't think I will." He said faintly.

Reid's eyes closed slowly. Harriet applied pressure to the small cuts. "Don't die." She cried.

The paramedics rushed through the door. They pulled Harriet away and took Spencer to the ambulance.

Harriet had blood all over her hands. She couldn't wipe the tears away without getting it on her face too. She picked up the bottles of Dilaudid and in pure grief she tossed them at the wall before holding her head in her hands and gently crying.

She was willing to believe that it was all her fault.

She knew she had to inform Hotch about this. What if he fired Reid. She would never be able to forgive herself.

She walked towards the door when she discovered a letter addressed to her. She didn't feel like reading it now, so she took it with her to the hospital.

Little did she know that it was possibly the most important letter she could read.

Today was supposed to be good. Last day of high school, never have to see the bullies again.

This day turned out terrible.

She didn't feel like catching a bus or taxi. She just wanted to walk to the hospital. No matter how long it took.

Harriet grimaced to herself. She didn't know what was going on with Spencer. She knew he had suffered a drug addiction in the past; she just refused to believe that he would start it all over again.

She could help him. The team wouldn't know about it.

Hotch would probably visit now and again.

Harriet reached the hospital. She went up to the front desk. "Do you have a Spencer Reid?" She asked the woman behind the desk.

"Down the hall, turn right." She replied sternly.

Harriet walked down the hall. She turned right, she really did hope that he was conscious. Hotch would find out. She had a feeling.

Harriet pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello, SSA Aaron Hotchner of the Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"Hotch, I need you to come down to the hospital." She replied in a monotonous tone.

"On my way, I'll be down in a few minutes." He said frantically.

Harriet wasn't allowed to go in and see Spencer quite yet. They were still bandaging his wounds. Plus the fact that he wasn't conscious.

Harriet sat down in the waiting room. She got the letter out of her pocket and opened it.

She pulled the letter out of its folded state and looked at it wide-eyed.

"What the?_" She said to herself.

The letter read.

Dear my darling Harriet,

Enclosed with this letter in the envelope is a form in which we really want you to read. Me and my new husband Adrian want full custody of you. This means that you are moving back to London with us and the trial will be held next month. We really hope you choose a kind, loving family to come back to.

We also won't let you see Spencer. (*Cough, cough. Drug addict) if we do get custody of you.

Hope to see you soon, me and your new father love you ever so much.

Love from Mother xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet let out a small moan as she screwed up the letter and moved on to the next one.

"Held on Friday, July 19th 2013, they want full custody?" She asked rhetorically to herself.

She checked to see if Spencer was conscious. She decided to go and ask a nurse if it was okay to go and see him.

"Excuse me, would it be okay if I were to go and see him?" She said quietly.

"Yes, he will definitely wake up within 2-3 hours." She replied nicely.

Harriet gently pushed open the doors. She saw a lifeless Spencer, she was so upset. She hated her mother. Words could not even describe the hatred. She couldn't believe she married that son of a bitch Adrian. She suspected that they were planning something.

Hotch opened the door and walked through. "Harriet, what happened?" He asked astonished.

"I-I found him on the floor. He tried the pain-method of quitting. He cut himself a few times." She whimpered. Harriet must have cared, she never cried for anyone.

"I don't want to fire him. He doesn't deserve it. We will get him help, the team isn't right without him." Hotch replied softly.

Hotch looked at the envelope Harriet held.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Now this is officially the worst day ever." She paused. "My mother wants full custody of me. She got married, but she wants me back. She's taking it as a court injunction. The trial starts next month."

Hotch stared sympathetically at Harriet.

"She must have done something to you. Nothing accounts for the amount of hatred you hold against her."

Harriet pulled a face, almost one of her awkward smiles. She was about to explain before Spencer began to open his eyes.

"Reid." Hotch said almost smiling.

"W-where am I." He asked.

"You are in hospital Reid. You took the drugs again." Hotch replied.

"I tried to stop." He said breathlessly. "I really tried."

"We will get you all the help you need."


	16. Chapter 16: The letter

**Short chapter for you. Please read and review. :)**

One month later...

Spencer, despite still feeling the need to take Dilaudid, he managed to overcome it. Because Hotch had saw the progress made he was considering letting him come back to work. If Strauss agreed of course.

Harriet's next obstacle was to avoid her mother getting custody of her. She had come up with a solution so good that her mother wouldn't be able to even make a scratch on...

... If it worked how she planned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Spencer asked Harriet while she wrote down what she would say.

"I'm going to give any evidence and tell them how bad she was." She replied arrogantly.

"I read the letter. How did she know that I was addicted to drugs?" He asked.

"She probably got someone to hack into Strauss' computer, get evidence from the notes taken to hold against you." Harriet replied.

Her mother used to lie all the time. This is no exception. Harriet had written down notes of everything she had done to her.

Hotch walked through Reid's apartment.

"Reid, I've made a deal with Strauss and she's agreed to let you come back to work... If you are under my supervision." Hotch said formally.

"Thank you Hotch." Reid said gratefully.

"You start back tomorrow. No cases yet, bring Harriet along too." He said.

Harriet was kind of glad. She liked going to work with the team.

She also saw it as an opportunity to get Garcia to get up her mother's records...

The next day.

"Reid, we've missed you!." JJ said happily.

"I've missed actually being back." He replied.

While Reid 'caught up' with the rest of the team, Harriet made her way to Garcia's office.

She hoped to find something against her mother and Adrian.

Harriet knocked on the door before walking in.

"Harriet!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Garcia, I need you to do something really important for me." Harriet said.

"What is it my dove?." Garcia asked confused.

"Would you get up some records on Adrian Southcott and Allison Clemmings. She might come up as Southcott on the database."

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything to do right now so I'll look for you." Garcia said while tapping her fingers rapidly across the keyboard.

"Sit down." She told Harriet while pointing to a chair.

"Nothing... On either of them." She said to Harriet.

Harriet looked wide-eyed at the screen. "Nothing?." She questioned.

"What is this about?" Garcia asked.

Harriet sighed and dropped her head towards the floor.

"They want full custody of me, I need to use something against them." She replied while slowly walking towards the door.

"Thank you for looking anyway." She said in gratefulness.

"Harriet where have you been?" Spencer asked.

"Don't have time to explain myself, I have to think of a statement." She said while walking at a fast pace.

"Harriet, you don't get to speak at the trial." Spencer informed her.

"We'll see about that." She replied bitterly.

She sat down and began scribbling down notes on to a sheet of paper.


	17. Chapter 17: Full custody

**Interesting chapter for you guys to read. This shows a completely different side to the Harriet I have written about in the s previous chapters. This will introduce Harriet's mother and Adrian.**

**Please read and review. :)**

Friday, July 19th 2013

Spencer and Harriet drove down to the courthouse.

It was a large stone building with beautiful architecture.

Harriet wasn't allowed to say a statement. She had to sit and watch her mother lie.

She walked into the courtroom. She sat down and saw to two people she hated the most.

Her mother and Adrian were sat sideways to her at the front. She didn't even look at them.

Fifteen minutes later...

Many people gathered up to decide on who gets the custody, it was Spencer's turn to speak.

"Not even a year ago, my younger half-sister had to come and live with me. Despite the recent events that have happened I would never leave her." He paused to look around, he saw Harriet's mother roll her eyes. "She has recently graduated from high school and I have got her a place in college, she is a very intelligent girl who lacks social understanding but knows the difference between right and wrong. When she first met me she was bitter and negative. I'm not one to immediately point my finger and make an assumption; however I acknowledged that it was the hands of her own mother and stepfather that made her that way. She never usually speaks about them, but when she does the things that she says, the words she uses completely describes her hatred for them. Something which I have never seen her juxtapose."

Spencer was interrupted by Allison's lawyer who wanted to make him mess up and lose the rights.

"I heard you go out on cases often." He said to Spencer.

"Yes I do, however I am usually gone for three days at the most_"

"Does your sister have to look after herself." He interrupted.

"She's usually in school and she's not incompetent. She can look after herself. Besides, I spend more time not working on cases."

The lawyer looked Spencer straight into the eye.

"Are you addicted to drugs Dr. Reid?"

Reid looked at him. He went embarrassed.

"It's a straight forward question Dr. Reid, are you or are you not addicted to drugs?"

"Not anymore." He replied abruptly.

"So you admit that you were addicted to drugs."

"Recently?."

Reid didn't answer.

"Answer me Dr. Reid, have you recently been addicted to drugs?!." He shouted.

Reid nodded his head in shame. A miracle would have to be on his side.

Harriet held her head in her hands. He wasn't going to win the case.

The lawyer turned to Adrian and Allison.

"Do you really want your daughter back?." He asked them.

Allison put on a false cry. "More than anything." She turned angry. "I can't bare to see her with a DRUG ADDICT." She shouted to Spencer. Who gave off an astonished expression.

"You never deserved custody of her." She yelled.

Harriet couldn't take it. She got up out of her seat and walked towards her mother.

"Don't speak to him like that." She said in a frustrated tone.

"I am your mother." She said.

"Sit down Allison!." Harriet replied discontented.

Allison turned nasty towards Spencer. "Do you see what you have made my daughter into?." She spat.

Harriet (who was slightly taller than her mother) stood next to her and pointed her finger at Allison in a threatening way.

"Don't even try to twist this around." She replied bitterly.

Allison walked back to her seat while their lawyer scowled over to Harriet.

"Would somebody please get her out of here?."

"Wait, just listen for a second." She replied while putting her hand out in front of her.

"Not even a year ago I was in the same position. Except for a completely different reason." She paused and walked over to her mother and Adrian.

Her voice filled with coldness. "You see, this time last year SHE was pleading, begging the court to get a restraining order against me. She lied and lied to get her own way."

Harriet looked bitterly at her mother.

"What I don't understand is this. Why did you work so hard to send me away to just want me back months later?."

"Because I love you honey, we both do." She said in the most believable tone.

Harriet's voice turned sarcastic. "Aww, that's so sweet. The only thing that's wrong with that statement is the fact that it's not true." She stopped to pull a sinister smile. "Get this in you head 'mother'. I hate you. No, wait I don't. Hate is an understatement. What I meant to say was that I absolutely despise you." She then pointed to Adrian. "And you. I can't even look at you without feeling the need to grimace."

Allison looked at Harriet in shock. Along with the rest of the courtroom.

"Look, I know he's probably making you say_"

Harriet interrupted. "No he's not he wouldn't even think about hurting me because he's better than you will ever be. And I want answers from the both of you. Why do you want me back?"

"Because we love_"

"DON'T LIE TO ME." Harriet shouted.

"Harriet stop being like this."

Harriet began to start giving the evidence that she had remembered.

"Tuesday, October 1st 2012 the last trial I was put on, you both said that I was psychotic, violent and pure evil. You lied to everybody, pleading to get a restraining order. TELL ME."

"I love you." She cried.

Harriet went aggressive.

"NO YOU DON'T." Her yell turned into a small sigh. "You often tried to beat the intelligence out of me. DON'T DENY IT."

She turned her back and whispered. "Don't deny it."

Everyone in the courtroom glared in bewilderment. Including Spencer.

Adrian stood up and shouted to Harriet. "Don't lie you stupid bitch."

Harriet looked at him in aggression. "You? You think I'm lying?. ANSWER ME. You are a low life. Did you get a pleasure out of beating me. GO ON DID IT? Well, the sexist piece of crap that you are."

Harriet leaned over the table and gritted her teeth as she looked at him. "Don't you dare tell me that I'm lying."

Adrian had a load of paper to read from.

"Go on Adrian, why do you want me back?." She asked tempestuously.

"Because we are your parents." He replied angrily.

Harriet snarled at them.

"I am your mother!." Allison shouted.

Harriet scowled at her. "Biologically yes. In my opinion; I've never had a mother.

"I am you father." Adrian yelled.

Harriet pointed her finger at him and replied with a sarcastic response. "Don't lie Adrian."

Harriet forcefully pushed the sheets of paper out of Adrian's reach. Leaving them to fall to the ground.

Adrian lifted his hand up to hit her, but Harriet managed to stop it by gripping hold of his arm and twisting it around.

"Try me." She bitterly responded.

The lawyer then got up and pulled her away.

"Get her out of here." He shouted.

Harriet was forcefully pulled out of the courthouse. Spencer running after her.

"Harriet, wait." He shouted.

"They are gonna make me go back I know it." She cried.

Spencer looked sympathetically at Harriet, who was clearly frustrated by everything.

"They saw the hatred you possess towards them, they also saw how you defended me. They can't possibly send you to live with them." Spencer replied.


	18. Chapter 18: The shocking outcome

**The final decision is revealed in this chapter.**

**Please read and review. :)**

Later that day...

The final decision was made. A woman wearing a black suit walked to the front and began to speak.

"We have weighed in all the arguments that have been discussed today. Our decision is based on the welfare of Harriet of course, we felt this decision was the best and Harriet that would suit the final choice better. We have looked at the home life for both and have decided that both have faults; no doubt about that. Despite Harriet preferring her brother Spencer, we thought that if he was to relapse it would take it's emotional toll on Harriet. The travelling is another problem. Therefore, our final decision is that Harriet should live with her biological mother and stepfather."

Harriet shook her head in disbelief. She looked over to Spencer, who was shocked by the outcome.

The lady walked up to Harriet.

"Harriet, you will need to get home and pack your belongings because you're leaving for the United Kingdom tomorrow." She said formally.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied nastily.

The woman looked at her. "This is not a decision that you have a say in I'm afraid."

Harriet turned bitter. "It should be based entirely on my decision. If you're to stupid to see that I cannot stand them then you're not doing your job properly." She yelled.

"Harriet, we felt that it would be best."

"To hell with what is best. Living with Spencer would be better for me."

The woman looked at her with a completely blank expression.

Harriet got out of the chair and turned to the woman.

"Fine, I'll live with them. Just make sure that you remember that you thought this was best when you have the nerve to turn up at my funeral." She replied coldly.

Spencer's apartment...

"I don't want to go back to my old life." She said aggravated.

"I should have prepared a better statement." He replied regretfully.

"They were too dumb to notice the fact that I really do hate them."

Harriet looked at her hands, which clenched together.

"I only gave my opinion. No evidence. They probably thought I was lying."

Allison and Adrian walked into the apartment.

"How did you know where I lived?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Get out." Harriet told them.

"We've come to help you pack." Her mother said.

"I don't want your help, I hate you and you know full well that I do. Go away." Her voice was negative.

"But I love you." Allison replied.

"Save it. You don't, if you did you would let me stay here and you stay as far away from me as possible."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Adrian said aggressively.

Harriet scowled at him. "She's not my mother."

Spencer looked at them both.

"Could you seriously not see what you did to her?. She has never said one good word to describe either of you and you get this sick delusion that she 'loves' you. I think it would be best if you were to leave because neither me or Harriet want to see you." Spencer replied as businesslike as possible.

"After all I've done for you." Allison said acidly.

"Ha, done what?." She replied in a sinister tone.

They both stormed out of the door, slamming it behind them.

"I don't want to go." She cried. (Which was unusual for her).

Spencer put his arm around his younger sister.

"I won't let you." He said softly.

The plane...

Harriet sat at the back of the plane. She grimaced at her mother and Adrian. The whole plane journey was boring for her. All she could think about was why they would want custody of her.

Back at the house...

"Unpack your things and meet us downstairs." He mother said formally.

Harriet wanted to hear what she had to say. She didn't bother unpacking her things.

"What is it?" She asked abruptly.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why we wanted to regain custody to you. Well, me and your father did it out of spite."

"Spite?. You stupid bitch. Why would you want to take me away from the only person that ever truly cared about and make me live with you?." She spat. "Well, this just fuels my hatred further."

Harriet stormed out of the door. They must have forgot to take her phone off her. She took a long walk while waiting for Spencer to pick up.

"Harriet, what is it?." He asked.

"I found out the real reason why they wanted me back. Spite. They didn't like that I was happy."

"They said that?."

"Yeah, specifically told me." She rolled her eyes.

"Just look for anything dubious. There may be a deeper reason." Spencer said before putting the phone down.

Harriet walked back to the house, she opened the door to find her mother and Adrian getting dresses up.

"We're going to a party. Wanna come?." She asked.

Harriet shook her head in disgust. She hated the fact that her mother was pretending like nothing ever happened. She also didn't like parties.

Once they left, young Harriet began to raid through the belongings in the house. She looked everywhere.

It wasn't until she looked in the closet that she found something...

Drugs. Lots of them. Mainly heroin and bags of cocaine. She got the suspicion that they were selling it.

How else would they be able to buy all of those expensive clothes and home furnishings?.

Harriet quickly dialled Spencer.

"I found some drugs. Would they lose custody of me?." She asked.

"Maybe." He said back.

"Well, what's the other possibility?." She questioned.

"They could put you into foster care. But because I'm your relative I would be their first choice."

"Okay bye." Harriet said quickly.

She then called the police.


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Decision

**Another chapter for you guys to read. Thank you for all of the reviews; I appreciate every single one of them. :)**

Just as Harriet had finished talking to the police, she was hit in the back of the head with a small plank of wood.

Her mother stood over her, mascara running down her face. "How could you consider betraying me like this?"

"You're a drug dealer?." Harriet asked while clasping her hand to the back of her head.

"Well the evidence is blatantly there." She replied sarcastically.

Adrian walked in.

"What is all this commotion about?." He shouted.

He saw what had been found and furiously stormed out of the room.

He returned with a knife.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW." He yelled at Harriet, who held her hands out in fear.

He plunged the knife into Harriet's stomach and quickly yanked it out.

Harriet cried out in pain, she applied pressure to the wound. She looked helplessly at it.

She didn't want to die.

"You didn't have to stab her!." Allison screamed.

Adrian looked arrogantly at her. "She was asking for it." He said defensively.

"Just gather the drugs and we'll get as far away from here as possible." She panicked.

With that, they packed the drugs and left. Leaving Harriet to be found by the police.

Hospital.

"No major organs hit, although she has lost a lot of blood." The doctor said while running down the hall.

"We'll have to stitch it up and give her a blood transfusion. Do you have information of her blood type?." He asked the nurse.

Her eyes rolled down the paper before looking up at the doctor. "Blood group A." She replied.

"Okay, make sure we have A blood to transfuse. I'll inform a relative."

The doctor looked through Harriet's records. He tried her mother and there was no reply. He then called Adrian, again no reply. He looked further and eventually found Spencer. He wanted to inform a relative that didn't live over seas, but there was no-one who fit that description.

He patiently waited for Spencer to pick up the phone.

"Hello?."

"Hello Dr. Reid. We are calling to inform you that your half-sister Harriet is in hospital with a stab wound."

"Stab wound. Is it bad?." He replied in shock.

"No, it didn't hit any organs, however she lost a lot of blood and is about to have a blood transfusion."

"Okay. I'll be in the United Kingdom by around." Spencer looked at his watch. "22:36 PM. If she wakes up before, tell her that I am on my way." He said while frantically putting on his coat and running down the stairs of the apartment building.

He made his way through the airport. Luckily for him, the line was fairly small.

He rushed to the desk. "Could I buy a plane ticket to London?"

"Yes, wait a second. The plane is leaving in about ten minutes." She replied.

Spencer exchanged the money for a plane ticket.

"Just go down the hall and to the left."

Spencer ran down the hall and turned left. He got on the plane and sat down next to a window.

All he could think about was how much he hated Harriet's family.

The hospital.

Spencer Reid ran up to the front desk. "Harriet Reid, is she here?." He asked.

"Through those doors, first door to the right."

Spencer rushed through the doors and into the hall to get to the room.

He peered through the glass window to see that he had the right room. He did. He slowly walked through the wooden door.

Harriet was sat on the bed. Her long sleeved top and skinny jeans were bloodstained.

"You didn't want to change into a hospital gown." He said sheepishly.

"I'd rather stay in these clothes. I feel vulnerable in the hospital gowns." She said.

She looked at Spencer. "Thank you for bothering to come."

"Who stabbed you?." He asked.

"Adrian." She rolled her eyes.

Spencer looked guiltily to the floor.

"It's my fault." He said quietly.

"No. It isn't. He did this and you know that." She said assuringly.

"If I had never told you to look for something. They wouldn't have hurt you." He paused. "Well at least they were caught."

Harriet awkwardly looked towards the floor.

"They were caught. Weren't they?." He asked.

Harriet shook her head. "No." She sighed. "They ran off with the drugs."

Spencer felt awful for assuming. "I am so sorry. I will find them, they will pay for everything they have done to you. I promise that."

"Can I go now?." She asked.

"But the doctor said_"

"I don't care about what the doctor said. I want to go home."

"I would have to buy another ticket. Next U.S flight is 10:00 am tomorrow morning. I could stay here with you." He suggested.

Harriet rolled her eyes again. "Okay." She asked Spencer. "Will I live with you now?."

"Hopefully." He replied. "Hopefully."


	20. Chapter 20: Headaches

**A new chapter for you. This one involves Harriet's trauma and how it affected her physically. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. :)**

That morning, Harriet and Spencer went to get her things from the house. They set off for the airport, just a few hours until everything would go back to the way it was before.

On the plane...

Harriet kept getting terrible headaches every few hours. She decided to keep her mouth closed about it, she didn't want Spencer to worry.

Every so often she would pull a face or clench her fists to deal with the pain. She was doing it right at that moment.

"Are you okay?." Spencer asked gently.

"Fine." She replied. She hated it when people tried to interfere, even though Spencer would only try and help her.

She held her head in her hands. It was clear that she was in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?." He asked again.

"Fine." She repeated.

He found that dubious. After all, she was a secretive person.

"No you're not." He replied. "What's bothering you?."

Harriet felt frustrated that he kept asking her. "Nothing." She replied angrily.

Harriet stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

Spencer's apartment.

Harriet put her bags back into her room. She then began to read a book.

As she read through the pages, crimson blood fell onto the paper; dying it a deep shade of red. She then felt copper tasting blood fall down her face.

She had a severe nose bleed.

She grabbed a tissue and tried to get rid of the flood coming from her nostril. She thought that it couldn't get any worse.

She was violently coughing up more blood. She fell to the ground and clasped her head. She wanted the pain to go away.

Spencer heard her fall to the floor. He rushed into the living room.

"Harriet, what's happened?." He asked.

"Too painful." She cried. "Make it go away."

Spencer then saw her begin to cough up blood. He immediately knew that this was even more serious than he had first realised.

He pulled her from the floor, she stumbled to her feet. He then rushed down the stairs and got her into the car.

"How long has this been going on for?." He asked panicking.

"S-since this morning." She said tiredly, before rolling her eyes back and falling unconscious in the car.

"Harriet, talk to me." Spencer shouted.

He pulled up outside the hospital. He grabbed Harriet and carried her into the emergency room.

Immediately, a doctor saw the state she was in and seen to her first.

Spencer patiently waited outside, he hoped for her to be okay.

Three hours later...

"Harriet Reid." The doctor said.

"Yes, I'm her brother." Spencer replied.

"She will be okay for now. We believe that the severe headache she faced was of a psychosomatic cause. This triggered a nose bleed. The blood from the nose bleed fell down her oesophagus into her lungs, the reason for her coughing up blood."

"Can I go and see her now."

"Sure, go ahead. She will wake up soon." The doctor replied.

Spencer (again) walked into a hospital room. Harriet was asleep. She refused a hospital gown. It was rare for anyone to see her sleep. The trauma she had suffered kept her up every night. She never stopped thinking about it.

Spencer sat down. He sat there for about fifteen minutes before Harriet regained consciousness.

"Harriet, you're awake."

"They never told me what was wrong with me." She said quietly.

"You completely fell unconscious in the car. I had to carry you into the hospital. The doctor told me that your headaches were psychosomatic. They triggered nose bleeds which caused you to cough up blood." He replied.

"You got the headaches this morning?." He asked.

Harriet nodded her head in confirmation. "I didn't want you to worry, at first I thought nothing of them."

Harriet continued. "All the suffering that has happened to me. I'm not surprised. The stabbing just topped it off. I got awful headaches after we were kidnapped. Me convulsing was what I couldn't stop thinking about."

"Wait... I thought I was given ECT." Spencer said, confused with her statement.

"When I was drugged by the woman. In spite of the BAU, I was attached to an ice-therapy machine. She drugged me and lowered me down into the freezing water. For about ten seconds she kept me under there; she lifted the chair out. The drowning just topped it off. I couldn't breathe when I was heaved out of the water." She confessed.

"No-one told me about that."

"You had no contact with the BAU agents, Hotch and I were trying to get you off drugs. I guess it slipped my mind."

Spencer stared guiltily at her. He had no idea that she had gone through all of that. He hated the fact that he had relapsed.

Harriet looked at him. "Thank you for taking me in all those months ago."

"You don't have to thank me." He replied.

"Yes I do. Before I came to live with you I was just sitting on a traumatic past and I was lingering underneath an unbearable future. In a way, you saved me."


	21. Chapter 21: Manhattan City View

**Harriet remembers a key piece of information about her mother that may bring her one step closer into finding them. Please read and review. :)**

The following day Harriet and Spencer walked out of the hospital.

"Are you sure you will be okay?." He asked.

"I'll be okay." She replied to him. She gave off a nostalgic expression.

"The trauma that you have suffered in almost fifteen years would be equivalent in most people's entire lifetime. You never deserved it, for them to make you relive the life you previously had was just spiteful."

"I was abused, accused, restrained, kidnapped, drugged, drowned, beaten, slashed, sent away, stabbed, now I have migraines. Do you want to know what the worst part of my 'kidnapped experience' was?; watching him beat you and knowing that I couldn't stop him."

Harriet got into the passenger side of the car. "So, could I help you figure out where they are?." She asked willingly.

"Of course. You know them better than I do." He replied.

Harriet turned her head away from Spencer. Almost in pure shame.

"I don't know anything about Adrian. I don't know much about my mother." She replied quietly.

Spencer looked over to her. "It doesn't matter. Anything that you can remember will help." He said softly.

Spencer's apartment.

"Harriet, you need to take headache medication." He reminded her.

"Oh, right." She replied. Having completely forgotten.

As she took her medication, something slipped past her mind. "New York." She muttered.

"What?." Spencer asked.

"My mother's favourite place was New York. On the plane back to England I overheard them talking about going there for a week or so." She paused to think. "They were planning where they would stay, what they would do. I'm just thinking about which hotel they wanted to go to."

Harriet's eyes widened as she realised. "Adrian said to my mother 'when we have sold off everything.' He was talking about the drugs." She said frantically.

"Can you remember the hotel name?." Spencer panicked.

Harriet closed her eyes to think. "Um... What was it?." It took her a few seconds to memorise the clear answer. "Manhattan City View." She shouted.

"Would it be possible if you were to turn up at work today?." He asked guiltily.

"Anything. I just want to see them behind bars."

BAU

"Harriet, you okay?." JJ asked.

"Fine thanks." She replied. She was far too busy to admit how she was really feeling.

"But you were_"

"Stabbed, yes. But I have to think deeply as to where exactly they will go next."

Spencer went to go and get Hotch, while Harriet visited Garcia.

"Garcia I need_"

"Oh, mini Reid. Are you okay?." She interrupted with concern.

Harriet nodded briefly. "Garcia, I need you to look up a New York hotel called Manhattan City View."

Garcia tapped away in the keyboard.

"5th Avenue, Manhattan's lower east side."

"Could you please look up people who checked in two days ago or less?."

"Three people."

"Could you please read the names out?." Harriet asked while noting down every piece of information into her notebook.

"We have an Demetrius Wright, Ernest Johnson-Smith and a Alexandra Redd."

"Ernest John-Smith, Ernest Johnson-Smith." She repeated. "Where have I heard that before."

Harriet's face lit up.

"TV show, British show. Sunshine and Murder. The main character was named Detective Ernest Johnson-Smith." She paused. "Are they still there?."

"They don't check out for another two weeks."

Bullpen.

Harriet and Garcia arrived at the bullpen.

"You find anything?." Spencer asked.

Harriet put her notes down on the table. "Ernest Johnson-Smith. Adrian's using that as a false name."

"How do you know?." Morgan asked.

"Detective. Ernest Johnson-Smith was a character in my mother and Adrian's favourite TV show Sunshine and Murder."

"Where are they staying?." Rossi asked.

"Manhattan City View. 5th Avenue. Lower East Side. They have booked for the next two weeks." Harriet told the team.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught

**Short chapter for you guys to read.**

**Please read and review. :)**

On the plane...

"Harriet, you're sure about this?." Hotch asked concerned.

"Positive. It's not a coincidence." She replied as sure as she could possibly be.

"Okay, so we're just going to see if they're there just by pure chance." Rossi said unsure of the plan.

"They have to keep a low profile. Just in case they're spotted by anyone who might know who they are." Reid informed.

"Harriet, are you sure you want to go down this road?." Blake asked. JJ nodded her head in agreement with the question.

"I was beaten for years, blamed and forbidden to go within five miles near them, to top it all off I was stabbed." She said angrily. "Of course I want to go down this road."

Manhattan View Hotel.

The hotel itself had a beautiful interior and exterior. It looked expensive of course.

"Has an Ernest Johnson-Smith checked out today?." Hotch asked the woman behind the desk.

"No, I saw him come back about ten minutes ago." She replied.

"Which room are they in?."

The woman looked through the files. "Room 16."

The team made their way upstairs and walked further down the corridors until they found room 16.

"Guys, it's here." Reid whispered.

"FBI open up." Hotch shouted.

Morgan kicked down the door to find Allison and Adrian trying to climb out of the window.

Allison was too slow and therefore was pulled back and arrested. Adrian began to run away.

Hotch jumped down onto the balcony. He chased Adrian and the steps. They reached the bottom and Adrian suddenly tripped over some loose wooden boxes.

This gave Hotch the advantage to keep him held down on the floor and put on the handcuffs.


	23. Chapter 23: Don't speak to him like that

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story. The reviews are all so nice. I hope enjoy reading this chapter. Please review. :)**

Interrogation

Allison and Adrian were both put in separate interrogation rooms. The BAU felt that it would be more intimidating for both of them if Harriet was to carry out the interrogations.

Harriet first went with Spencer to question her mother. Hotch stalled Adrian in the process.

Harriet walked into the room, Spencer following behind her. Allison rolled her eyes at the sight of them.

"Hello 'mother'" Harriet said sarcastically.

"Harriet." She replied sternly. "I see that you have recovered."

Harriet gave her a terrorising look.

"I see he came along." She snarled while pointing her finger at Reid.

"Would that be a problem for you?."

"Kind of."

Reid looked down at the table. She clearly took an immediate dislike towards him.

"Why did you want me back?."

Allison sighed. "I've told you before. Out of spite."

Harriet stared at her mother before replying. "I don't think that's true."

"What do you mean?."

"What I'm meaning to tell you is that I think you were going to use me as part of your plan to transport drugs internationally. When I found out, you panicked and sold them straight away."

"Harriet, I've always loved_"

"Do not try and pull me off task." Harriet shouted.

Harriet sat down and clenched her fists. The medication had began to wear off.

"Harriet, are you_"

Harriet interrupted Spencer. "Okay?. Yes I'm fine."

Allison saw a perfect opportunity to irritate the both of them.

"Harriet, I told you not to touch anybody's drugs. Your brother has a problem that he needs to sort out. Stay away from_"

Harriet leaned across the table and grabbed her mother by the collar. "Do not insult something that always has and always will be better than you."

Rossi burst in the room.

"I'll take it from here." He demanded. Making implications that he wanted Spencer and Harriet to leave.

They got outside the room. Harriet covering her eyes with her hands. "Why is it so bright?." She asked Spencer. She kneeled down onto the floor.

"Harriet do you have your medication?." He asked her seriously.

"I-I left them at home_" She said faintly, before falling to the floor. Nose bleeding.

"Harriet, Harriet?." Spencer shouted. "Wake up."

Morgan rushed down the hallway. "What happened Reid?"

"She's been having painful headaches. I had to take her to the hospital about them. It happened two days ago."

"What has caused them Reid?"

"They are psychosomatic. Oh goodness, I remember her in court. She looked off focus. It's her mother. She never got them before she saw her mother and Adrian."

"Maybe, that's having a physical effect on her body."

In the hospital.

Harriet sat with Spencer and Derek in the emergency room. Her head was pounding and nose way pouring from her nose. Finally the doctor was ready for her to come in.

Her and Spencer walked into the room.

"Please, sit down." He said while pointing to some chairs

"How long have these been going on?" He asked Harriet.

"The headaches have been diagnosed as psychosomatic. The nose bleeds have been going on since last week."

"Since when you last saw your mother." Spencer carried on the sentence.

"Would you mind me asking if you have a positive or negative relationship with your mother?" The doctor questioned.

"Negative relationship." She replied.

"I think that the nosebleeds have been triggered by stress. The stress has caused an elevation on blood pressure. This may bring problems for you. How much sleep do you maintain?"

"Around two hours or less."

"That may be a key factor." He replied. "You need to get more sleep for a start. The headaches are in fact psychosomatic, but stress contributes to the severity of them."

Later...

"Can I please speak to Adrian?" Harriet asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." He replied protectively.

"I just want to say something."

Spencer let her go in there. Harriet walked in almost businesslike.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Did you like it?" She asked smugly.

"Like what?" He replied abruptly.

"You know what I'm talking about. You've always hated me. Almost a year since you had the pleasure of beating me. Then when you finally did, you got something with it."

"And what would that be?"

She looked him in the eye. "My integrity."

She stormed out of the room. Spencer followed closely behind her.

"You will see them be locked away for years. Do not let them get to you now." Spencer told Harriet.

Eleven PM

There was an extremely loud knock on Harriet's hotel door. It echoed across the room until it hit Harriet, who was reading a book.

Harriet got up from the chair and opened the door. It was JJ who looked in shock.

"Harriet, I have no time to explain it; on the way to the casino, Spencer and Derek crashed the car."

"What, are they okay?" She asked. Clearly upset.

"Morgan is already conscious. He was the one who got Spence out of the car. Spencer is in a coma.

We have to go now." JJ demanded.


	24. Chapter 24: Crash

Harriet timidly walked into the hospital room. Spencer was just laying there unconscious. She sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I know that you're in a comatose state; I also have an understanding that in order for you to regain consciousness your cerebral cortex an your brainstem must be able to function impeccably. You cannot hear me either. Which is why I am wondering why I am even doing this." She sighed. "I wouldn't usually talk to people who happen to be in a coma, I don't generally tend to talk to people who are even conscious and aware. It's probably because it feels like nobody listens to me, only you listen to me. Since I moved to live with you, I had completely lost myself. I didn't know who the hell I was because I looked at literally everything from a bitter perspective. I hated everything and I thought that everything." She paused for a second. "I thought that everything... hated me. I felt that I was some kind of psychopath because I enjoyed finally getting my comeuppance on the son of a bitch that beat me every day for close to a year. In a way, living with you saved me. The past few months have been a complete nightmare. It all started when they wanted you to relive the horror that you faced years before. It worked, no doubt about that." She stared morosely at her older half-brother. She looked at him sympathetically and carried on speaking. "It also made me realise something. It made me realise that you have been the only person who has ever given a damn about me. I also realised that you are the only person that I have ever really cared about." She stopped for a few seconds before adding. "There's never been one time when you haven't been there for me. It is now my turn to be there for you. No matter what."

She got up out of the chair and walked out of the door. She took one look at her brother before turning her head towards the floor.

One hour earlier...

Reid and Morgan was in a black SUV. Reid was driving this time while Morgan was pestering him about how much money they would spend.

"Reid, we'll give the casino a hundred tops. No more, no less."

"I'm not betting on loosing all my money to a slot machine." Reid said in frustration.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from the hotel to the casino. The speed minimum was 70mph.

"Man, this road is going pretty fast. How long until we get there Reid?" Morgan waited for Reid to say an accurate answer.

"About 7 minutes and 43 seconds." Reid complained. "What is wrong with the moron in front of us? Wait, is he racing?"

"Yeah, he is." Morgan said while spotting a police car after the same guy.

The police demanded for him to pull over and stop his car.

The idiot literally stopped the car in the middle of the highway. Reid pushed the brakes when it was far too late. They crashed into the car.

There was a huge road collision in the lane. The car behind Morgan and Reid managed to drift sideways and avoid crashing into the large SUV, but it didn't stop the following cars from crashing into it.

Morgan awoke, the car was on it's side. Morgan then looked over to Reid who was unconscious; Reid was covered in blood.

Morgan kicked the glass from the windscreen. He unstrapped Reid and pulled him out of the chair and through the shattered windscreen.

Morgan lay Reid on the pavement. Reid had some injuries to his head, but more severe injuries around his torso.

Judging by the position of the car when it crashed, Reid may well have a few broken ribs.

Many glass wounds covered his body, it would take him a while to recover from these injuries.

When Reid arrived at the hospital, he was rushed straight into intensive care. He would remain there until he had regain consciousness.

Morgan had received a broken arm. After he had it dealt with he immediately informed the team.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Blake listened in terror as he told them about the road accident and how their youngest member would remain in a coma for at least five days. Could Reid ever get a break from suffering?.

/

Harriet darted out of the hospital doors. She walked at a fast pace in no specific direction.

She hated having to see him like that, she couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault.

They could have waited. Allison and Adrian weren't leaving that hotel any time soon, they should have gone later.

She sprinted to the police station just a mile away. She wanted to see her mother.

"Harriet, you're back. Have the FBI sent you again?" Police chief Quinby asked her.

"Something like that." She replied.

"I'll just take you to her. If anyone can get answers out of her it's you."

"Okay, thanks."

When Harriet got to the interrogation room, police chief Quinby left her with her mother. He had some important files to deal with.

"You're back then. Where's the addict?" Allison asked slyly.

"In a coma." She replied monotonous.

"Drug overdose?"

"Why should I have to explain it to you when all you're going to do is treat it as some kind of sick joke?" Harriet replied, she was obviously disgusted with her mother.

"How is life with him? Does he often overdose?"

"No. He doesn't. He has been off drugs for close to two months. You are just jealous that I prefer him to you. The reason with it is pretty blatant."

"I cared for you, put a roof over your head. I LOVED YOU"

Harriet stared at her wide-eyed.

"Loved me. All you cared about was having someone that you could depend on to make everything right, you hated me. Admit it! You never gave me the time of day. As for my intelligence, you despised me for it."

Allison looked at her daughter and scoffed.

"You always were too smart for your own good. Little know-it-all. Nobody cared about how intellectual you were, they still don't. You and Spencer, nobody cares for either one of you. People use you when they can't be bothered to look something up on the Internet."

"But there's a huge difference between not listening to someone and beating them."

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Always bringing that up. You deserved it."

Harriet looked at her mother in sheer angriness.

"Deserved it? You think I deserved being afraid to even read a book in front of you because I feared you hitting me because of it." She laughed. "It's funny, you started to beat me when you met Adrian. I never knew what you saw in that bastard."

"Do not talk about your father like that!"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER." Her voice went noticeably quiet. "And you are not my mother."

"Of course I am." Allison decided to change the subject. "What happened to Spencer anyway?"

"What's it to you." Harriet snarled.

"Curiosity." She replied.

"Fine I'll tell you. He crashed the car."

"Was he high on drugs?" She joked.

Harriet aggressively slammed her fist on the table. "Is this all just a big joke to you?" She yelled.

"I'm glad he crashed the car." She laughed.

Harriet scowled at her mother. How could she possibly be so cruel?

"I hope he dies from it."

Harriet turned her back to wipe away a small tear that fell during her mother's wish.

She turned around to face her mother.

"WELL, I'VE WANTED YOU DEAD FOR A LONG TIME." She outcried.

Harriet stormed out of the room. She wondered why her mother was so bitter towards Spencer.

Harriet sprinted out of the station. She ran all the way back to the hotel.

She got through the door and stared at her reflection in the oval-shaped mirror. Completely frozen. She always had trouble getting to grips with the person she really was.


	25. Chapter 25: Loyalty

Harriet had been going to the hospital every day for the past week. Eventually Morgan was released from hospital and the team had a case to work on. They had to leave Spencer. Harriet on the other hand was going to college in less than a month. She hoped that Spencer would wake up soon.

She sat next to him reading a book.

A nurse walked through the door.

"Do you know if he'll wake up anytime soon?" Harriet asked politely.

"We're not certain, but he should wake up in the next 48 hours. Don't get your hopes up kid, we've told people that before and sometimes the patient won't wake up until about a week later." She explained to Harriet. "He's already been in this state for about a week, my approximation would be in about 48 hours or less."

"Okay, thanks." Harriet replied.

Harriet waited around the hospital for about six hours. During that time she managed to read a couple of books, get coffee with about six teaspoons of sugar in each and wander about the hospital when she got bored.

Harriet was coming back from getting her 7th cup of coffee when she saw that Spencer had finally woken up.

She smiled and hugged him briefly.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"After the crash, you slipped into a coma and have been here since last week."

Spencer tried to sit up but was stopped by the pain.

"You have a broken rib, the doctor told me to tell you to not move too much." Harriet informed him. "Do you want me to get you a drink or something?" She asked.

"Could I have a coffee. Five spoons of sugar?"

Harriet nodded, she walked out of the door. Leaving Spencer to try and remember what happened...

Harriet returned five minutes later and handed the coffee to Spencer.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied.

"So, on average how long have you spent at this hospital?"

"About 42 hours. Not including when I had a headache last week." Harriet explained.

"Has your sleep got any better?" Spencer asked Harriet.

"It's gotten worse, the medication has stopped my headaches coming on frequently."

Spencer looked at her in concern. "You need more sleep. You look half-dead."

She avoided eye contact with Spencer. "I had more important things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, you were in a comatose state and I became even more frustrated with my mother."

Spencer looked at Harriet. "Why?" He questioned.

She sighed. "After I came to see you, literally an hour after the crash; I went to see her at the police station. She kept insulting you, insulting me."

Spencer looked awkwardly towards the wall.

"I'm sorry for acting abruptly towards you." She told Spencer.

"When?" Spencer looked at her confused.

"When you confronted me about my headaches. I was completely out of order and I apologise for that." She stopped for a second. "While you have been in a coma I have realised something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Usually people just give up on me, all my life I have only ever cared about myself and nobody else. But you are the only exception because you are the only person who has never given up on me."

Spencer gave her an awkward smile before saying "I would never give up on you because I have seen the long term effect that had on you."

Harriet nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"I guess that did have a major emotional strain on my mental state."


	26. Chapter 26: You look weak

Just days later, they arrived back in Virginia.

Despite taking her medication, Harriet still got headaches now and again.

The nosebleeds would come back too. In contrast to this, she kept the information to herself.

In which was never a good idea.

Harriet's lack of sleep also triggered the occasional hallucination, which happened more and more frequently each day.

She described her lack of sleep like some kind of addiction. When she started sleeping at a certain time she couldn't get out of it.

Spencer was slightly naive to the information. He had just had a car accident, he wasn't really thinking about his sister.

She was about to start college in less than three weeks, but all she could think about was her mother and Adrian being locked up for years.

She wanted to be there to witness them being sent down.

She would, very soon. The trial was being held six days later. She was told that she had to give a statement to the jury, something in which she had already started writing.

Garcia came over often to make food. She knew that neither Spencer or Harriet could cook. Morgan also visited often, along with JJ and Henry.

Harriet was always really awkward around Henry, she feels intimidated being around babies and small children. It's probably because her childhood was viciously stolen from her by her mother.

Harriet was different from everybody else. Despite the incredible mind she possessed, she also shown no attraction towards anybody. Most fourteen year old girls (stereotypically) would by fan-girling over some stupid boy band. Not Harriet. She couldn't care less. She kept to herself, shown no interest towards anybody. If anything the lack of sleep, severe headaches and hallucinations were making her go back to her old ways. Bitter ways.

Spencer noticed her personality change. He also noticed her talking to herself, but her felt that she would be frustrated if he was to ask her about it.

Harriet woke up. Early. She slept in her clothes again and looked like she had extreme Halloween make up all over her face.

Spencer was sat playing chess by himself. She walked into the living room. She awkwardly smiled to him before going to read a book.

Spencer limped over to her and closed the book.

"Why do you look so pale?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, why do I look so pale?" She replied sarcastically.

Spencer looked at her in angriness.

"Why are you trying to avoid telling me?"

She stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Is it really your problem?"

"I've noticed your behaviour change. You have been talking to yourself. What the hell has been up with you recently?" Spencer questioned her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I have had literally no sleep for the past four days because I have been going over my statement. As a result of my lack of sleep, I've been having brief hallucinations." Harriet snapped.

"Hallucinations, of what?" Spencer was confused.

"I've been seeing a ten-year-old version of myself. All I want to do is somehow break the space-time continuum, travel backwards through time and stop my former self from being so fricken naive towards everything." She shouted.

Spencer looked at her sympathetically.

"You have to stop. It's making you sick." He said softly.

She looked him in the eye and admitted. "I can't. I've tried so many times, so many. I just can't."

Spencer had never seen her this weak. Everything she had ever been through she stayed unbelievably strong. This was entirely different.

Harriet looked like hell. She hadn't been to sleep in over 96 hours. The terrifying thing was the fact that it was becoming a regular thing for her.

"You look weak." He told her.

"I know." She replied while looking towards the floor. "I feel weak."

Spencer sat beside his younger sister and put his arm around her. "I'll help you."

There was something wrong with her. A mental problem which was affecting her physically. She figured that once the trial was out of the way; she may start to show signs of improvement.

**Please review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Don't judge me

Day of the trial.

Allison and Adrian were being tried at the same court at the same time.

They both had a lawyer, Harriet just had to say her statement. She knew that their lawyer would fire trick questions at her to send her off task.

Hopefully she had prepared for that.

Fifteen minutes had already passed. Harriet was set to give her statement in less than seven minutes.

She sat beside Spencer. Allison would stop purposely to scowl at them.

Harriet got up to give her statement.

Spencer waved to her, in return she waved back to him. This only fuelled her mother to give him evil looks.

She stepped up to the stand and began to speak.

"Not too long ago I was sent to live with my brother Spencer. My own mother held a restraining order against me. They both lied in court. Blaming everything on me."

The lawyer spoke up. "What exactly did they blame on you?"

"Well, one night I came home from school. Adrian was violent, he came at me with a wooden bat and I hit him over the head with a chair." Harriet continued. "Not even a year after the incident, I received a letter explaining that my mother wanted full custody of me."

The lawyer interrupted. "Would you mind telling everyone where you were at that time?"

Harriet hesitated. She didn't want to drop Spencer in it. She looked over to him.

Spencer nodded gently, he gave her his consent to tell them.

"Well, where exactly were you?"

Harriet sighed. "I was at the hospital."

"And why were you at the hospital?" The lawyer asked while smiling to Allison and Adrian.

Harriet looked suspiciously at him. "Would you mind me asking why you are smirking?" She questioned.

"Excuse me mrs?"

Harriet raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's miss, Miss Reid. It will stay like that until the day that I die."

The lawyer pulled a dubious look at her and replied. "I know your type. You'll be married before the age of thirty."

Harriet stared furiously at him. "Are you stereotyping me? Do you actually dare to stereotype me? My type? I'm not I type and I never will fit into any type. You don't know one thing about me. I'm actually a very solitary person. I don't want to commit my life to anybody because I don't think that they are worth my time. The only person that I do care about is Spencer and he is sitting over there."

The lawyer looked at her. "Well, you do look the lets say 'needy' type."

Harriet grimaced at him. "Needy. Do you seriously think that I am needy? I practically brought myself up. Don't freaking stand there and tell me who I am because the fact is that you have never met me before. I could outsmart you any day of the week if I felt like it."

The lawyer gave her one of those 'oh really' looks.

"Actually I have the IQ of 178. I am in fact a child genius. I'm going to college in less than three weeks."

He looked astonished at her. She didn't let anybody stereotype her.

Harriet shook her head. She said to him. "You must be a pretty unintelligent person if you judge people by their age or by the way they look. I hate people who do that."

"Carry on with your story then." He demanded.

Harriet stepped back up.

"When my mother got full custody of me I returned to England. Her and Adrian went out for an hour and I found a load of drugs. When they found me snooping around their belongings, Adrian stabbed me."

Harriet stepped down and viciously walked back to Spencer.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"People can't judge me. I won't let them."

The lawyer shouted to Harriet. "You never told us where you were when you read the letter."

"I technically did." She replied abruptly. She was beginning to hate that douchebag just as much as she did her mother and Adrian.

The judge then shouted to Harriet. "GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR STATEMENT."

Harriet angrily stepped up to the stand. "What else should I say?"

She felt like Spencer was the only person who felt sympathy towards her.

"Speak!" The lawyer yelled.

Harriet jumped down from the stand and walked out of the courtroom. She wasn't going to be treated like that.

She stormed outside, Spencer ran after her.

"I think you did the right thing. Some people judge me and I hate it more than anything."

"But to be judged like that. Who does he think he is. Thinking he knows everything. Stupid, sexist bastard."

Harriet was too angry to notice that her nose was bleeding. Not again.

She then felt a severe headache coming on.

Before she knew it, she had already collapsed on Spencer.

**Please review. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Wrong person

**This chapter is just about Harriet's last night with the BAU before going to college.**

It took a couple of weeks for Harriet to fully recover, however in just three days she would be going to college.

Spencer had returned to work at the BAU.

She packed all the relevant things needed.

Rossi was going to be holding a party at his mansion inviting literally everyone he knew.

The party wasn't a leaving party for Harriet (something that she was relieved about). It was Rossi's annual 'end of summer gathering.'

The dress code was a suit and tie for males and a long dress for females, but Harriet being Harriet was just going to turn up in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

Harriet had already begun her driving tests. Just another five lessons and hopefully she would (if she was lucky) get her license.

Harriet got into the car.

"You know, you won't see the BAU for a while. You should make use of the final few hours that you do spend with them." Spencer told her.

"Is there anything to actually do at the party?"

"Yes. There will be food, drinks, music, dancing_"

Harriet interrupted Spencer. "I don't dance."

Spencer shown a sign of relief. "Thank goodness, I don't dance regularly and now I won't be the only one sat at a table."

Harriet gave him a small smirk.

"I guess we'll be 'guarding the handbags and coats' then."

"Rossi does own a lot of land, on the parties he has held I would look around his house." Spencer confessed.

Harriet raised her eyebrow. "He never noticed that you went missing?"

"Never. He was too busy talking to people. I was the only one that didn't really get drunk, so I guess I was always the odd one out."

At the party.

Spencer knocked on the door. It was answered by Rossi, who looked pleased to see them.

"Spencer, Harriet. Welcome! Everyone's outside. Help yourself to drinks, Harriet there is Coca Cola in the fridge."

"Thank you." Harriet replied while walking over to Rossi's fridge.

She reunited with Spencer outside. Most of the women and other girls were shocked about her dress-sense.

Rossi walked over to Harriet with a tall woman and young girl beside him, they looked privileged the clothes they were wearing did look expensive. Harriet also spotted them getting out of a sports car.

"Harriet, this is the editor of my books. Debora Ennisond, this is her fourteen year old daughter Tabitha. A few other girls and boys will be arriving soon. I want you to stay with them."

Harriet nodded in acknowledgement. Even though she wasn't the 'making friends' type.

"What kind of stuff are you into?" Tabitha asked somewhat nastily.

"Mathematics, geometry, physics, chemistry, biology, genetics, I take interest in the world's most famous scientists."

Tabitha seemed as if she looked down on Harriet. "What kind of music do you like."

Harriet was slightly intimidated by this girl. "Um... Well, rock I guess. That's when I do listen to music, which is not very often."

"You seem nerdy. Do you not like boys?"

"I don't actually. No I'm not a lesbian. I'm not attracted to anything. This means I'm neither heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual."

Tabitha looked at her disgusted. "Are you a robot?"

Harriet was confused. "What? No."

Tabitha practically dragged Harriet to her friends. Spencer saw her practically mime out the words 'help me.'

Tabitha shoved her towards her friends before saying. "These are my five best friends." She pointed around the circle in an anti-clockwise direction. "Christine, Princess, Susie, Veronica and Stephanie. Guys, this is Harriet. You will be seeing her every year now." Tabitha paused. "Why are you here again? You speak in a British accent?"

"It's a long story, but to simplify it I was sent to Virginia to live with my half-brother Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I've heard that your brother is a complete nerd." Tabitha gossiped.

Harriet shrugged. "Is there a problem with being a nerd. I'm a nerd, Spencer's a nerd. The world is practically run by so called 'nerds'"

Christine then spoke up. "All the boys will be here soon! I can't wait."

Tabitha then smiled. "My boyfriend Taylor is arriving."

Harriet repeated her shrug. She decided to go back to Spencer, who was sat bored at the table.

The party hadn't even started. The food hadn't even been put out yet. She felt like the night would drag on.

"Hey Spencer." She said casually.

"Harriet. How's your new 'friends?'" He asked sarcastically.

"Incredibly annoying." She replied while rolling her eyes.

Harriet looked over to see them swooning over the boys that had just arrived.

"Shouldn't you be like that?" Spencer asked Harriet while grinning.

"I'm the only teenage exception. They all thought I was a robot."

Harriet looked back to see Tabitha waving at her to come back. Harriet sighed. "If you find that I have died of boredom, you know who to blame."

Spencer laughed as Morgan approached him.

"What are you laughing at pretty boy?" He asked Spencer.

"Just how anti-social Harriet is."

"Is she leaving for college?" Morgan questioned.

"In three days, yes." Spencer answered.

Morgan ran away. "I'll tell Rossi!" He shouted.

Meanwhile...

"Harriet, here we have six boys. Logan, Hunter, Taylor, David, Peter and Tyrone. This is Harriet."

Harriet nodded to them (she really had no interest what so ever).

"What school do you go to?" Hunter asked her.

"I have finished high school. I'm going to CalTech. Where my brother used to attend."

The others looked at her shocked.

"What are you a genius or something?" Logan questioned.

"Yes I am a genius." She answered back.

Tyrone challenged her. "I don't believe you."

She smirked in disbelief. "Ask my brother."

At the dinner tables.

Rossi was giving his speech to the two-hundred guests at his house.

"I just wanted to thank you all. Could we please get a few people to stand up and be applauded?"

Rossi began to point to the people. "Mr Aaron Hotchner, would you Jack and Beth please come forward? Mr Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Will and Henry, Alex Blake, Miss Penelope Garcia and finally Dr. Spencer Reid with his sister Harriet."

Harriet awkwardly walked to the front. Everyone was staring at them.

"These are the people that I work with on my team and their families. Not even a year ago, the youngest member and genius Dr. Spencer Reid found out that he had a half sister. Like him she is a genius. In fact, she is going to college in just three days at the early age of fourteen. She sometimes helps us with cases, I hope that she grows up and joins the FBI academy; her intelligence will take her a long way. I just wanted to thank all of my team. They are the best team going and words cannot describe how proud I am of each and every one of them."

Dinner lasted for an hour or so, people then began to dance. Leaving Spencer, Harriet went to snoop around Rossi's mansion.

She heard footsteps behind her. She prayed for it to not be Rossi.

A hand touched her shoulder which made Harriet jump out of her skin.

Tabitha suggested. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Harriet's hands dropped. "Seriously? I don't play that game."

"Fine. Truth or dare!"

"Fine." Harriet said resignedly.

One of Rossi's many bedrooms.

The room was surrounded by kids all if the same age. Harriet felt as if she didn't really fit in.

Harriet had brought along a load of books and her iPod touch.

She opened it onto the home screen. All the apps were mathematics and science.

Tabitha snatched it off her and went on to the iPod playlist, she scrolled down and tossed it back over to Harriet.

"You have no good music!" She shouted jokingly. "Let's go around the circle. We decide whether it is a truth or a dare. Harriet, you have a truth."

They discussed what the 'horrible fate' would be, Harriet didn't like it and she didn't even know what it was yet.

"Harriet, you have to tell us the real reason you are here."

"Fine, I'll tell you. My mother had a boyfriend called Adrian. He beat me. One day he had a wooden bat, I prevented him hurting me with it by hitting him over the head with a chair. My mother called the police, I was put on trial for assault. I was then let off, but my mother had a restraining order against me. I then travelled to Virginia to live with Spencer." She sighed. "My life has been hell up until this point, College might make it better or worse."

Peter then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"You actually expect us to believe that crap!"

"It's the truth." She replied defensively.

"Next person please." He shouted.

The next person was princess. "Princess, I dare you to... Kiss Harriet's brother and the remaining male members of the BAU!"

Harriet shook her head in angriness. "No... That's not fair." She yelled.

"I don't want to." Princess screamed.

The boys dragged her up from the floor, the girls in long dresses following. Harriet ran after them.

"No, don't. Come on it really isn't fair. Just think of another one. Please."

"Go away, tea-sipping bitch." David said aggressively.

"I don't drink tea." She shouted back.

Taylor pushed Harriet to the floor. This just infuriated her even further.

Harriet grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the garden.

"Ooh, David we have a feisty one here!" Taylor said sarcastically.

The girls began shouting to her. "What was that for?"

She stared at them in a sinister way.

David then approached her. "Give me a kiss beautiful."

She kicked him in the stomach before grabbing him by the collar and coldly stating. "Don't manipulate me."

The boys stood in their suits and the girls in their long, beautiful dresses staring at the mysterious genius who didn't bother to dress like anyone else or behave like any 'lady' should.

She walked back to Spencer's table. Her hair was a mess and she had mud on her clothes.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"They frustrated me." She replied bitterly. "Can we go now?"

Spencer seemed pretty bored as well. "Yeah, I've been ready to leave for over an hour."

Spencer and Harriet began to walk down the garden when the 'rich douchebags' approached them.

"Why'd you threaten me like that?" David asked intimidatingly.

"Because I have taken an immediate dislike towards you."

Spencer looked at David. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah there is. She's the first girl that has refused to give me a kiss."

"Maybe she just has more common sense than the other girls."

"Shut up you skinny piece of crap. You're twice my age and I could easily pound you." He replied (not very) threateningly.

"And I could arrest you for minor assault against Harriet. If you will excuse me I am trying to walk through Rossi's garden without any trouble."

David shouted to Harriet. "You'll come back. They always do!"

Harriet walked back to him. She grabbed him by the hair and replied. "Not me."

She then innocently ran back to Spencer.

**Please review. :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Pick a card

**Harriet's first two weeks at college.**

Harriet had been at CalTech for two weeks. The time she had spent there had been good overall. People became fond of her, she didn't mind that.

She shared a room with two other girls. Abby and Katherine. They both liked her and was particularly intrigued by her age. Harriet was the youngest at CalTech, she was doing research to earn doctorates in mathematics, physics and biology. They would take time to earn which she would undoubtedly complete. She knew that when she did her brother Spencer would be proud of her.

Most of the CalTech students were into online gambling. Harriet confessed that she could win every game she played. She proved it to them. Eventually they began to give her money to win a game for them. If she didn't win the game, she didn't earn the money. She never lost a single game. She had a lot of money to spend.

This was okay at first, Harriet then began to extend her time on gambling websites playing texas holdem and blackjack all night long. It drove her roommates crazy. Sometimes she would have to sit outside in the hall and gamble because they wanted to go to sleep. Harriet kept getting paid to win big pots on huge poker websites, it was also sending her back to bring an insomniac. It was also leading her to develop a gambling addiction.

It was a Friday night. Harriet was packing her things to stay at Spencer's apartment until the Tuesday. She was in her dormitory practising her card counting for a blackjack match some kid was paying her to do for him.

"Harriet are you okay?" Katherine asked her.

Harriet looked up at her. "Fine, why?"

Katherine looked towards the wall and then back to Harriet. "It's just that, you're gambling a lot. You're underage, it's forbidden. I think you're addicted to it."

"Addicted? No, not me. Even though I am on those websites all night long, I do not have a problem with it." She replied abruptly.

"Look, Harriet me and Abby have known you for two weeks. You have become like a younger sister to us. You're so smart and that can take you places, but if you develop an addiction now it can significantly change all of that." Katherine explained.

"Look Katherine, I know you may think that it's true but I promise that I am not addicted. I'll see you on Wednesday." Harriet ran out of the door. She didn't want to be late for the train.

Harriet stepped onto the train at the underground station. She knew that she would have to catch Spencer while he was working, so she would stop near the FBI headquarters.

She sat down at a table. She had a coffee and a chocolate bar. She also had a spare pack of cards. She lay out the cards and began practising her card counting skills.

She had dozens of card game strategy books, lots of them. She read at least one a day.

The train came to a halt. She put her things into her satchel and walked off the train.

She knew her way to the headquarters. She had gone so many times with Spencer.

She walked through the large doors. She knew exactly where to go.

She used the elevator. When she came out she was almost near the BAU bullpen.

She walked through and was greeted by Penelope Garcia who was off to make a coffee.

She waved at the BAU members. Spencer approached her. "How's CalTech?"

"It's good actually." She paused. "My roommates are nice and I earn money gambling_"

Harriet accidentally said something that she was supposed to keep a secret.

"Gambling? With who's money?"

Harriet walked off. "It doesn't matter."

Harriet put her bag down on the desk, she went to go an grab a coffee.

Spencer sneakily took out her laptop and transferred it into Garcia's office.

"Garcia, can you go through this laptop for me?" Spencer asked her.

"Who does it belong to?" She asked.

"My sister, just the Internet history. Nothing else."

Garcia hacked into Harriet's account.

"Oh goodness." She said to herself.

Reid was speaking with his sister and the rest of the team. Garcia approached him in shock.

"Reid, can I see you for a minute?" She asked.

Harriet found it all suspicious.

Once Reid and Garcia had gone she alienated herself from the rest of the team. Harriet then made her way to Garcia's office and eavesdropped outside the door.

"Reid, she's been using dozens of gambling sites all to different usernames. The credit card details are different too. Only one was recognisable."

"Whose was it?" Reid panicked.

Garcia sighed and put her hand on Reid's shoulder. "She was using yours Spencer."

"What?" Spencer was frustrated.

"She won you a load of money. Literally like two hundred dollars."

Spencer's hands shook in angriness. "How could she? Why would she?" He asked rhetorically.

"Spencer, calm down." Garcia pleaded.

Harriet walked into the room.

"Why did you use my credit card to gamble with the content that is on it?" He asked her.

"Why did you take my laptop."

"Harriet, you were using other people's credit cards. Would you care to explain that to me?"

Harriet hesitated before replying. "Why should I Spencer?"

"Tell me!" He outcried.

"Okay, if you are so desperate to know. People at CalTech pay me to win them a load of money on online gambling websites. I never lose, so I am constantly playing games such as Texas holdem and blackjack. I used your credit card for practise because I don't have my own. I also won you a load of money. Why are you so mad with me?"

Harriet stormed out of the room, Spencer running after her. "You have about ten different books on poker cheats, another ten on blackjack cheats, another load on card counting. If you want to tell me that you're not obsessed then tell me, but don't expect me to believe you." He snapped.

Harriet turned around. The entire bullpen was looking in her direction, curious about what had gone on.

"I'm not obsessed." She replied bitterly.

"Garcia found that you played texas holdem on the account you set up with MY credit card from 9pm last night to 8am this morning."

Harriet coldly shook her head and darted through the bullpen. The BAU agents calling her name.

She got back to Spencer's apartment and logged into her account on an online poker website.

She used her iPod to play, she had forgot about her laptop still being in Garcia's office.

"Reid!" Garcia shouted.

Reid ran back into Garcia's office. "What is it Garcia?"

"She's logged on again."

"Can we watch the game?"

Garcia began to type rapidly before an online poker table appeared on the screen.

Harriet's username was called so she was easily detectable.

She kept winning more and more after every hand.

"Reid, you've gotta admit that she's a good player." Garcia was ashamed to be impressed.

"She's too good."

Reid grabbed his bag and made his way back to his apartment. He got there about thirty minutes later.

He quickly opened the door to find his sister's eyes glued to the screen on her iPod touch.

Reid snatched it out of her hand.

"Spencer I just won you fifty dollars."

"You have to stop. One day you will lose, that adrenaline that you get every time you play causes you to play more and more frequently. 2% of people between the ages of twelve and fifteen have a gambling addiction and you fit into that statistic. Harriet, you can deny it all you like but deep down you know full well that it is the truth."

"I don't have a gambling addiction."

Spencer leaned over to her. "If you keep telling yourself that it will just get worse and worse."

Harriet was annoyed this time. Really annoyed. He couldn't take away the only thing that made people like her. It may work for Spencer but not for Harriet.

"Harriet, I don't want to invade, but this has to stop. You have a problem. It may be big or it may be small, either way it will get worse."

"I don't have a problem." Harriet was in complete denial.

Spencer tossed Harriet's Pod back to her. "Fine, take it. You don't want my help so you certainly won't be getting it." He replied acidly.

Harriet did take it. Something that could be one of the worst decisions she would ever make.

Please review. :)


	30. Chapter 30: Deal with it

It was Wednesday morning. Spencer walked drowsily through the bullpen.

"Reid, you look like hell." Morgan informed him.

"I've been up all night thinking about what to do with Harriet." He replied.

Morgan then came up with a suggestion. "Tell her about the killer we profiled over a year ago. He got so addicted to gambling that he killed people because of it."

"No, she'll just accuse me of making implications that I think she's a psychopath. Which I don't think that at all ."

"Has she gone back to college." Morgan asked Reid.

"Yes. She's probably on her way to CalTech at this moment. She'll be gambling tonight though." He said sarcastically.

Morgan looked at Reid in a suspicious way. "Have you completely given up?"

"Well, yeah. What can I do when she doesn't listen to a word I say?"

Morgan was shocked to hear Reid say that. "The Reid I know wouldn't give up. He wouldn't stop until that kid had completely given up gambling. She looks up to you Reid; she may not tell you that but she does. She's like the younger version of you." Morgan sighed "Look Reid. We all knew about your Dilaudid addiction a few months ago. We didn't mention anything because we knew that if we did you would be kicked straight out of the FBI. You had time off work to recover and Harriet helped you overcome your drug addiction. You need to help her through the gambling addiction."

"She won't listen to me." He snapped.

"Make her listen. You've seen how gambling affects people who start at a young age. You've seen how they turn out years later. Do you really want to see her losing every bit of money she earns to a slot machine? Because I know that I don't." Morgan was frustrated with Reid's lack of motivation.

CalTech

Harriet sat in her dormitory. Her next class was after lunch and she had two hours of free time. She looked at her iPod touch. She wanted to stop, she really did; but the addiction was too strong. She couldn't help herself.

Harriet reached to pull open her wooden drawer to find her phone. She had no idea of the time and needed to know so that she could start her homework. Her phone wasn't there. Harriet was confused, who would want to take her phone? It was probably outdated back in 2005, it would be seen as practically prehistoric in 2013. It was virtually impossible for anyone to work. The buttons were missing, the screen was smashed, the colours were blurred. Nobody she knew of was actually able to use it. Only Harriet could use it properly.

Harriet exclaimed 'yes' to herself when she realised that she had won the game.

Harriet's phone had in fact been stolen. Katherine and Abby had used taken it to call Spencer (even though he had no idea who they were) if anything got more extreme with young Harriet.

Harriet (somehow) managed to stop playing blackjack and started her physics homework. She still had over an hour to complete it.

BAU

"Look Morgan, a gambling addiction is a mental illness. She needs support; there's no doubt about that. Just stop trying to make me do things that I've already tried."

"Reid. Do you really want to see her throw all those opportunities away?"

Reid looked at Morgan with raised eyebrows. "Why are you aiming this situation at me?" He asked frustratedly.

"It's up to you to deal with it!"

Please review. :)


	31. Chapter 31: You have a problem

**An in-depth insight on Harriet's advanced poker skills and how it is becoming a growing problem for her. :)**

Harriet couldn't stop. She didn't bother trying because she didn't even think that she had an addiction.

Harriet began to walk around CalTech looking half-dead. People noticed. Her roommates still had Harriet's phone.

"Harriet can you go to sleep now?" Abby pleaded.

"Wait for it. If the next card is a four of spades, which according to my calculations has a large chance. I'm gonna win a ton of money. I'm going to check."

The last card came up. Four of spades. Harriet erupted in cheers.

"Last bet. I'm going all in on a straight flush." She said smugly.

Her roommates were worried about her, but too tired to do anything about it.

Harriet went all in. The other online players going all in too.

The game ended, there was only one winner. Harriet. She was incredibly happy with herself, despite every game she played ending this way.

Abby and Katherine walked out of the room and down the hall.

They took out Harriet's phone and searched for Spencer on her contacts list.

"Found him!" Abby exclaimed.

Harriet was too busy gambling to notice the fact that her roommates had stolen and were using her phone.

Spencer's mobile phone rang. At that point he was asleep, he reached over for his phone which he had left in his trouser pocket.

He looked at the caller ID. He saw that it was Harriet

"Want my help now?" He asked himself rhetorically before answering the phone.

"What is it Harriet?" He asked angrily.

Katherine hesitated. "T-this is me and Abby, Harriet's roommates. We wanted to tell you that her addiction is getting far worse. She always wins, but doesn't know how to stop. She doesn't even realise that it is an addiction."

"Does she stay up really late?" Spencer asked, concerned about his sister.

"She stays up all the time, it's surprising if she gets just thirty minutes of sleep." Abby informed him.

"Tell her that I want her to come over for the weekend. I'll help her." Spencer told them before putting the phone down.

Abby and Katherine strolled back into the dormitory.

Abby threw Harriet's phone back to her. "You are going to stay at your brother's place on Friday night. You'll return to CalTech late Sunday afternoon.

Harriet looked at them in frustration. "You took my phone and called my brother?" She asked. "Why?"

Katherine looked over to Abby before saying. "We felt that you have a gambling addiction. We informed your brother to help you. Not to punish you."

Harriet sighed bitterly. "I didn't know that my interests were something that you could use in order to make accusations of me."

"W-we just want to help."

"I don't need help." Harriet snapped.

**Please review :)**


	32. Chapter 32: I want to help you

Harriet arrived in Virginia. She was reading a book while walking through the bullpen 'How to beat everyone at gambling.' She read those books a lot.

It was a late Friday night, Spencer demanded her to stay with him for the weekend. She didn't have a say in that.

Harriet didn't think that she had a problem. She saw it as a way of making money, in a way it was; however the money that comes out of it Harriet is bound to gamble away at some point.

Spencer didn't just fear for Harriet, he feared for the fact that she was using his credit card. He was going to take it off her.

Harriet wandered over to Spencer. He looked frustrated at her, she had no idea why.

"Harriet, can I speak with you?" He asked furiously.

Harriet nodded in acknowledgement before being pulled over to a less populated area.

"You know exactly what this is about."

Harriet replied with. "Yes. I'm winning you money."

Spencer pointed at her. "Don't act sarcastic with me. You are gambling underage. You have a problem that I will help you deal with if you will let me." He told her abruptly.

"I don't need help because it's not a problem." She replied negatively.

"Why can't you see it? You do have a problem. You NEED help. Let me help you."

Harriet began to walk off.

"Harriet, don't walk away from me." Spencer demanded.

Harriet lifted her arms. "Or what? If I have a problem I can deal with it; just like I've dealt with every error that has happened in my miserable life!" Harriet yelled to Spencer.

The team was gazing at them in confusion, including Hotch and Rossi who had come out of their offices. They all stared wide-eyed wondering what was going off.

Harriet walked into Garcia's office.

"Why did you search my computer?" She asked viciously.

"Harriet. Your brother only wants to help." Garcia replied calmly.

"I don't need anyone's help because there is nothing. No addiction. If you don't believe that_"

Harriet was cut off by Garcia. "Look Harriet, you do have a problem and it will get worse and worse if you don't fix it. Do you want to waste your life gambling everything you have? You're a smart girl, you should know better than to ignore your problem."

Harriet darted towards the bullpen.

"Harriet wait." Morgan shouted.

"Reid!"

"What?"

Morgan sighed in disappointment. "Go after her."

Reid groaned as he had to chase after his anti-social sister.

He spotted her going into the elevator, he was too late.

Reid decided to take the stairs.

He ran down the steps as fast as he could, he knew at the back of his mind that she wouldn't wait for him.

He got outside the headquarters. Harriet was walking down the street about thirty yards ahead of him.

Reid sprinted towards Harriet until he finally caught her up.

"So this is what you do? You think that walking away from your problems will make them go away." Reid yelled. "Look at yourself! You look pale, there's mega-dark circles around your eyes. All you do to hide that exhaustion is drink coffee with about fifteen spoonfuls of sugar. The only good thing is that you can still concentrate, that is still immensely overshadowed by the fact that you don't get any sleep and you spend all your free time online gambling. Why do you not notice your addiction?" He asked softly.

"I don't have an addiction." She replied with certainty.

"Not even four months ago you helped me with my drug addiction. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." She replied coldly.

Reid looked at her in sympathy. "You've gone back to the person you were. The person you always despised."

Harriet looked down at the floor. "I can't stop."

Spencer put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise that I will help you. I want to help you."

Please review. :)


	33. Chapter 33: Five months on

"Okay, so the first thing to do is delete the accounts." Spencer advised. "Do you only use one website?"

"For my own use, yes. When other students got me to play; it was all on completely different websites."

"I could take all of your strategy books to the book store or the library." He suggested. "Delete those card games off your iPod."

"Even solitaire?" Harriet asked.

"All of them. You need to get away from cards." Spencer replied quickly.

"Okay." Harriet sighed.

A text message came through on Spencer's phone.

"Oh, goodness. I've got a case. Harriet you'll have to catch the train tomorrow." He said while picking up his bag from the chair. "I have to go."

Spencer ran out of the door. He waved goodbye to Harriet, slightly worried that if he's gone she may start gambling again.

Harriet sat anxiously. She wasn't going to gamble, no matter about the severity of the addiction.

She picked up one of Spencer's many books, she looked through the collection. She had to admit that she was impressed. She enjoyed reading the Sherlock Holmes collection.

She sat down and read a book. It was a good way of controlling her addiction.

Five days later.

Harriet returned to college after a weekend of boredom. She explained to her roommates that she was getting help and apologised for keeping them awake.

Harriet returned to her usual classes, this time she didn't look incredibly tired throughout the hour.

She was set to stay with Spencer during the half-term holiday. That means having to go on a possible case, she was not looking forward to that.

It was Thursday, October 17th 2013. Which marks five joyous months since her and Spencer had been kidnapped. Where it all went wrong.

Harriet was miserable on that day. She didn't particularly like to think about the events that approached her on that day, but even when she tried her best not to think about them; they all ricochet around her mind.

Abby walked up to her. "Why are you so miserable today?"

Harriet shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it marks five months since I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped?" Abby asked in astonishment. "I don't believe you!"

Harriet pointed to one of the faint scars on her face. "A woman. Francine Jones tied me to a chair and slashed me with a knife. She also drugged me and beat me."

Abby looked at Harriet, wondering whether Harriet was being serious. "Why?"

Harriet moaned to herself. "Almost seven years ago, my brother Spencer was kidnapped by a man called Tobias Hankel. Hankel had multiple personalities; one was himself, second was his recently deceased father Charles Hankel of whom he partly became him to deal with the loss. The final one was Rapheal, the angel who was in between Tobias and Charles." Harriet paused. "Tobias was killing people. He took Spencer with him because Spencer found out that Tobias was the Unsub."

Abby glared at Harriet in sympathy for Spencer.

"The personality of Charles beat Spencer, Rapheal played an awful version of Russian Roulette and Tobias gave him Dilaudid to take the pain away. That later lead to Spencer convulsing courtesy of Charles. Rapheal made him choose a 'sinful' person to die. He chose this woman who was later informed by the FBI. He got mad and chose a married couple."

"How does this link with the events that you faced?" Abby asked.

"Spencer eventually shot Tobias. The family of the married couple wanted revenge on Spencer. It took them years to track him down. Years. But they kidnapped both of us. They pretended that Spencer was in an asylum. They put him in a straightjacket and threw him into a padded room." Harriet stopped. "They wanted to make him go insane. They wanted me to watch. Francine gave me ice-water therapy; that is where you are strapped to a chair that can be lowered into a pool of freezing water. She also drugged me with Dilaudid and then lowered me into the water. I convulsed after she brought me back up.

That wasn't even the worst part. They gave Spencer electro-convulsive therapy. The pain they inflicted on him was far worse than they did on me."

Abby looked at Harriet in shock. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I hate thinking about it. The fateful events haunt me."

**Please review. :)**


	34. Chapter 34: They're trying to get at you

Saturday, October 19th 2013

Harriet went on a case with Spencer. A bad one.

A group of Satanists travelling around Washington DC were decapitating former member's heads. They would also taunt the officers working the case.

Harriet, Spencer and Morgan got out of the SUV. The victim was dumped in the middle of the road.

The victim had already been taken to the morgue for an autopsy, Morgan and Reid had to find a connection between the dump sites.

"So. Just before we get here there's another murder... This is going to be a tough case." Reid said to himself.

"Harriet, you'll come with us to the station." Morgan informed her. "We need to figure out some kind of connection."

Reid and Morgan stood over the ground where the body was placed less than an hour before.

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Why so open?" He questioned to himself.

"Do they taunt the police officers?" Reid asked.

"Yes, they do. Threatening letters."

"Do they have the letters." Reid asked again.

Morgan was about to answer Reid's question before being distracted by watching him fall to the floor.

Harriet ran over to him.

"What happened Reid?" Morgan shouted.

The side of his head was bleeding. Harriet looked around the floor for something that was possibly thrown at him.

She found a sharp, bloody stone about thirty centimetres away from where Reid was standing. It was fairly small, but ridged enough to cut the side of Reid's head.

Harriet looked over to them. "Morgan, I found it." She said while walking over to him.

"A sharp stone. Blood still on it."

Morgan looked over to Reid. "The unsubs are here."

Reid looked up and saw the stone. "It was bound to get lost if they threw it from a distance. I'd say that it was thrown from someone who is fairly close to the scene." His voice was shaky.

"Probably gone by now." Morgan said while walking back to Reid. "Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah fine. Can we just get to the station?" He asked politely.

Morgan called over to Harriet, who at that point was staring at the small stone. "Harriet, we're going to the station." He yelled.

She ran over to them. A theory circulated her mind.

Three hours later...

Aaron Hotchner ran through the station. He burst into the room.

"Guys, you need to see this." He demanded in concern.

At the dump-site.

"There's been another murder?" Morgan asked.

Hotch barged past the media attention surrounding the crime scene.

Reid and Morgan stared at the body in disbelief.

"Th-that's a photo of me." Reid stuttered.

The body was dumped in a car park. A photo of Dr. Spencer Reid was strategically placed on the victim.

"Reid, you are not allowed outside the police station. Understand?" Hotch told him. "I think they're trying to get at you."

Reid gazed in shock. "Why me?"

Please review. :)


	35. Chapter 35: Satan's Antichrists

**Thank you to all the people who read this story. This chapter is pretty long. Please review. :)**

"Why me?" Reid panicked.

Hotch gave him a serious look. "That's what we are trying to find out."

Harriet got up and handed the small stone to Spencer. "This shape is not natural. Look at how there is a particular sharpness on one end." She pointed to the ridged edge of the stone. "This has been calved three sided. Each of the three sides is triangular. All of the angles are exact. Bottom left hand side is seventy degrees, top left hand side is sixty-eight degrees, the bottom right hand side is forty-two degrees. All three sides are the same."

Spencer observed and evaluated Harriet's predictions. "You're right." He admitted.

Hotch's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking." Hotch frowned as he listened to the caller.

"AGENT REID WILL DIE." Repeated in a masked voice.

"Who is this?" Hotch asked in a frustrated voice.

Reid and Harriet looked at each other in confusion.

Hotch put his phone down on the table. His facial expression explained to them that this was far from good.

"Was that the Unsub?" Harriet asked.

"What did they say?" Reid questioned.

Hotch stared at Reid. "Don't leave this room. Stay here."

Hotch walked quickly out of the room.

When Hotch had left his phone rang again. Reid picked it up and hesitantly put it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered.

"YOU WILL DIE. YOU WILL DIE. YOU WILL DIE_" Reid threw the phone on the table in astonishment.

"What was it Spencer?" Harriet asked him.

"They want to kill me." He said monotonous while staring at Hotch's phone.

"How did they get his number?" Harriet questioned herself.

"I don't know." Reid replied. He was standing lifelessly still with disturbance.

Morgan ran into the room. "Reid, what's happened?" He asked.

"I'm going to die according to them."

"Why?" Morgan asked in frustration.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "Harriet, pass me that stone." He demanded

Harriet snatched it from the table and handed it over.

"Out of all the objects the Unsub could have thrown at me, they choose a three centimetre stone. I don't understand." He explained.

"Maybe it's just symbolic to the Unsub." Morgan suggested.

Reid shook his head in bafflement. "They could have thrown a rock, a piece of glass. They choose something so small it's virtually unpredictable whether it would even hit me. Why?"

Harriet picked up the case file and began to write down notes.

She began muttering to herself before Morgan asked her what she was up to.

"You got something kid?" He said hopeful.

"Satanist group you say?" She asked him.

"Yeah. All of the victims were found with satanic pentagrams burned on their left wrist and an inverted cross their right." Morgan informed.

"Judging from these photos the burns were pretty old. If this was done just before they were killed it wouldn't be healed like they are here."

Reid looked at her. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Look Spencer, they were all stabbed. The first victim shown no hesitation marks, the second did show hesitation marks, third with hesitation marks, fourth with hesitation marks, fifth with no hesitation marks. They are different people killing them. I theorise that it is some kind of game." She explained.

Morgan looked at her. "We acknowledge that it is different unsubs. Don't you think that if they were really dedicated to the satanic cult they would show no hesitation marks at all?"

"Maybe some don't want to do it. The decapitations show no signs of hesitation. I think the same member does that, but what if the hesitant members don't want to be in the cult?. Think about it, maybe some of the members were forced into joining?" Spencer told them.

Harriet bit her bottom lip while thinking. "I'll call Garcia."

She scrolled down her contact list to get to Garcia's number.

She waited a few moments before being greeted by an always perky Penelope Garcia.

"Hello my fine British friend." She said happily.

"Garcia. I need you to look up a few names for me." Harriet replied frantically.

Morgan and Reid looked In astonishment. Only Harriet could be so young and practically take over a case.

Harriet continued. "Winifred Allston, Dean Grey, Harper Young, Jared Heaton and Allison Somers."

"I'll get back to you when I have everything I can find out about them. PG out." Garcia replied, naive to the panic that surrounded the room.

Harriet put the phone down and began to flick through the case file.

"You know kid, you should just take over the case." Morgan joked.

It caused everyone to laugh, including Reid.

Garcia called back, Harriet picked up the phone.

"Nothing in common. But they all have missing person reports, Dean's was filed in 2007."

"2007? He must have been a member before the 'game' began." Harriet replied. "Do you have his family's records?"

"Yes. I'm emailing his parent's phone number and address to you right now."

The BAU laptop alerted them. Reid leaned over to reach it.

"23 Addams Street." Reid explained. "About 20 minutes from here."

"Okay I'll go and get Hotch."

Reid got out of the chair and began to walk out of the door. He then came to a halt when Morgan pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked abruptly.

"I was going to come with you guys." Reid said innocently.

Morgan sighed in disbelief. "Reid, a group of violent Satanists want to kill you. Do you really think that we would let you even step foot outside?"

Reid looked at Morgan in shock. He didn't want to stay at the station.

"You should stay." Harriet told him.

Reid sat back down in frustration. He didn't understand what they would want with him.

Grey residence.

Hotch knocked twice on the door.

A woman answered it. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Morgan and Hotch held up their badges. "We're with the behavioural analysis unit. We were wondering if we could speak about your son." Hotch informed her.

She looked towards the door. "I suppose that this is about his death."

"May we come in?" Morgan asked politely.

She stepped out the way of the door, giving Hotch and Morgan room to come through.

They went into the living room. It was large with leather chairs and a huge fireplace.

They sat on the sofa. "How long has it been since he went missing?" Hotch asked.

"He went missing on Saturday 17th February 2007. He was just sixteen." She said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Hotch and Morgan.

"Did anything change in the months leading to his disappearance?" Morgan questioned.

"He was always a straight A student. About five months before he disappeared his grades dropped significantly, he would come home in the early hours of the morning. He was often intoxicated when he did. He also drew satanic pentagrams all over his walls. He changed completely." She cried. "I kept his room the same as it was before he went missing, I haven't moved anything."

Hotch jumped to the opportunity. "Could we please see his room?"

She nodded to them. "Right this way."

They trailed up the huge staircase and down the landing.

"Here's his room. If you move anything could you please put it back how it was before?" She asked.

"Sure ma'am." Morgan replied.

They walked into the room. It hadn't been touched for over six years, they felt as if they were intruding.

"Hotch look." Morgan called while pointing to a mauled Bible.

"Pentagrams, inverted crosses, a mauled Bible. He certainly went against Christianity." Hotch said to himself.

"I'd say that he joined consensually." Morgan suggested.

Morgan opened the Bible, huge letters were written across the first few pages. "Satan's Antichrists. Sounds like the cult name if you ask me."

Hotch found an address book. "Morgan, I think that I've found the cult base."

"They weren't travelling. The other places were just different places to dump the bodies." Morgan told Hotch.

Morgan and Hotch jumped into the SUV. They rushed down to the base.

Police Station.

"Spencer, could you pass me a map of Salida?" Harriet asked.

She got the map and started working out the possible combinations.

"What are you doing." Reid asked her.

She put her hand up to him.

"That's not an answer." He told her.

Reid on the other hand was trying to find a connection between the dump sites.

"Combinations." She answered simply.

She began to circle places on the map. "It's either A68, B70 or C42."

Harriet then walked up to the board and circled the coordinates.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Spencer asked in frustration.

Meanwhile...

Hotch and Morgan stepped carefully around the worn-down building.

It was dirty. There was empty bottles of alcohol and used syringes. This place wasn't ideal.

"If there was anybody here, they're not here now." Morgan sighed. "Waste of time."

At the police station.

"Where do Satanists usually choose to set up their base?" Harriet asked Spencer.

"Abandoned buildings." He suggested.

Harriet got out her phone and called Garcia.

"Garcia, I'm going to give you three rough coordinates around the Salida area. A68, B70 and C42. Could you look for any abandoned buildings?"

Harriet could hear Garcia tapping down the keys. "I have four. One that was shut down last month, still no-one buying the property. The other is set for demolishment next week. The third one is set for demolishment next month and the final one has been abandoned for two years. From the satellite image there is an Satanic pentagram spray-painted on the roof. I'm emailing the address as we speak." She said fast-paced.

The address came up on the laptop. Harriet wrote it down on her arm. "Thank-you Garcia."

"No problem kid. I think that Reid is loosing it." She joked.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait, you're not allowed to go." Harriet told him.

"I have a gun." He protested.

Reid and Harriet stepped into the car. Reid began to drive ultra fast.

They arrived. The place was flashing with red lights. The sound was painfully loud, but that was also a good way to sneak in.

Reid and Harriet forgot to put on a bulletproof vest. You would think that two geniuses would be a bit more cautious.

They went around the back of the building. Quietly, they stepped inside.


	36. Chapter 36: Do it

**I hope you like this chapter, Spencer and Harriet are put into a situation of which the outcome may surprise you. Please read and reviews will be appreciated. :)**

"Where are they?" Hotch asked Morgan. "I specifically told Reid to stay here."

"He never listens to a word we say!" Morgan shouted. "He's danger-prone. Kidnapped twice, Anthrax poisoning. What next?"

Hotch called the other members in for a discussion.

"Did any of you see Reid?" He asked them.

JJ pointed out. "Me, Blake and Rossi were visiting the crime scenes. We have been there all day. I haven't seen Reid or Harriet since this morning."

"Morgan call Garcia." Hotch demanded.

Morgan picked up his phone and walked out of the room.

"Hey Garcia it's me. Do you know where Reid and Harriet have gone?"

"I gave them an address. I thought you all were going."

"No. They went without anyone's permission. Split up from the team, just like he always does." Morgan huffed.

"Go on the laptop, the address is there. It's about forty minutes away, Harriet and Reid left about an hour ago."

"Great. Just Great." He sighed.

Morgan approached the rest of the team. "Garcia's emailed us the address. Harriet and Reid are already there."

"It's forty minutes away. It'll be over by the time we get there." Rossi told the rest of the team.

Blake interrupted. "Why did Harriet go?"

"She was the one who figured out where it was. Like Reid, she is accident-prone." Hotch said annoyed.

The team then began to race down to the building; Hotch was breaking practically every road law in existence. Still nowhere near Reid and Harriet.

Satanic cult.

Reid turned off his phone. He knew that the team would be mad about him leaving without their consent. He didn't want to be found and killed.

The music came to a sudden stop, the cult leader began to shout at the existing members.

"STAND FOR YOUR LEADER!" He shouted.

They all obeyed his orders.

"Now, which one of you will die this time?. Oh yes. Damian, we chose you to kill the last member; your fate has now come to light." He said evilly.

Damian proudly came forward. "Could somebody please volunteer?"

A dedicated member approached Damian.

"Thank you Fredrick. You really are a true cult member." He pointed to the other side of people. "You are not dedicated like the other side, are you?"

They shook their heads in shame.

"Any last words Damian?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I am willing to sacrifice myself for this. You all saved me."

Harriet and Reid listened in the other room. They were so in depth that they didn't hear anybody come through the door.

A young man approached them and grabbed them by the hair. "Snooping about are we?" He asked. His clothes had the awful smell of cigarettes, which made Spencer and Harriet choke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Reid repeated.

He dragged them to the leader.

"Look what I found sneaking around the back." He snarled

The leader's face illuminated.

"He's here. Dr. Spencer Reid is here!" He exclaimed. "You figured out my 'little puzzle'"

"I did that." Harriet corrected.

The leader smiled sinisterly. "I was going to get one of my cult members to kill you, but your sister was nice enough to join us! She can kill you instead."

Harriet and Spencer looked at each other in despair.

Harriet shook her head. "No, I'll do anything."

The cult leader pointed towards the iron shackles on the wall. "Cuff them and burn the group's symbols on their wrists. She can do the rest." He snarled.

Harriet and Spencer was forcefully chained to the wall. A burning-hot iron rod plunged the surface of Spencer's left wrist, a different one to Harriet's right. They both screamed in pain. The skin cells dying away, leaving crimson blood to rise above. It was then re-heated and swapped over. The scars from this would never go away.

The cult unchained Spencer and Harriet. They yanked her to her feet and handed her a gun. "Shoot him." The leader demanded.

"No" She cried.

Spencer half-lay of the floor with his hands up showing signs of surrender.

The leader put a pistol to Harriet's head. "Do it." He spat.

Harriet held up the gun, she then dropped her hand down.

"DO IT!" He yelled.

"No." She replied in frustration.

A stray tear fell from Spencer's left eye. He didn't believe that she would carry this out.

"I SAID DO IT YOU GOD DAMN TYRANT." He screeched.

"Kill me." She answered coldly.

Spencer shook his head. "No, just shoot me Harriet. Shoot me."

Tears fell from Harriet's face as she levelled the gun at Spencer. "I can't."

"You can. Just do it. He'll kill you if you don't." Spencer's voice cracked.

Harriet straightened her arm out towards Spencer. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

The gun fired. The piercing sound made everyone cover their ears.

The other members ran outside. It was compulsory that they didn't see the leader carry out the decapitation

"All right! You really did it. Good job!" He joked.

Harriet turned around and shot the cult leader in the chest.

He fell to the floor. Dead.

Harriet ran over to Spencer. He wasn't dead.

Harriet purposely shot him in the shoulder. He would recover from that; providing he didn't lose too much blood.

Harriet applied pressure to the shot. Nobody could ever understand how terrible she felt at that moment in time.

Spencer wouldn't wake up. He just lay there.

Harriet grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

The BAU arrived to find a lifeless Spencer lay motionless on the dirty floor.

Harriet was applying pressure to the gunshot wound.

They didn't know that she had done this...

The ambulance arrived moments later, they took Spencer to the ambulance. Harriet felt too guilty to go with him.

"What happened here?" Hotch asked.

"They made me shoot him." Harriet cried.

"You shot him?" Hotch questioned.

"If he dies, I'm the one who killed him." Harriet replied bitterly.

Harriet wandered off into the distance. She wallowed in self pity instead of doing something constructive about the situation.

Her phone rang a few times. It was the final straw; she chucked her phone onto the floor and repeatedly stamped on it. Nothing could describe how low she was feeling.

She cried about what she had done. She hated herself for it.

She decided to walk back to what now was a crime scene.

Morgan ran up to her. "Kid, I could drive you down to the hospital if you like. He will probably want you to be there when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Harriet corrected.

"Don't think like that. He will come around. You had no choice." Morgan told her.

She looked wide eyed at Morgan. "No, I did have a choice. He could have killed me, if Spencer dies then I will live the rest of my life carrying the knowledge of the fact that I killed him." She snapped.

"And if you died he would live the rest of his life knowing that you were murdered and he did nothing to stop it." Morgan looked at her. "Listen to me. Reid has already witnessed someone he cared about die in front of his eyes. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he witnessed it for a second time. Kid, I know Reid; he has a lot of issues already if he saw you shot he probably would have shot himself with the weight of the knowledge. Don't think like that."

Morgan's speech gave Harriet a reality check. She had to go to the hospital.

At the hospital.

The team sat in the waiting room. Harriet tapped her foot anxiously awaiting any news on what she believed she created.

A doctor approached them. "Spencer Reid?"

Hotch stepped in. "I manage what happens medically."

"He has had to have a blood transfusion. He lost a lot of blood from the shot, he will need time to recover. But you can see him now, one at a time." The doctor explained.

"Harriet you should go first." Blake suggested.

"Yes let Harriet go first." JJ agreed.

The rest of the team nodded.

Harriet nervously walked in. Her older brother was conscious, which made her a whole new level of nervous.

She awkwardly waved over at him. She was worried that he wouldn't speak to her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You had no choice." Spencer replied with an amount of understanding.

"I didn't want to. I-I shot him straight after, are you okay?" She said hesitant.

"I'll live. Don't feel guilty, at least I'm here now."

"I should have let him shoot me." Harriet replied doubtfully.

"I would never have been able to live with myself knowing that you died for me. Please don't blame yourself because it's not your fault." Spencer told her.

Harriet wiped away a small tear that fell from her eye. "I still shot you. What if you did die and the last thing you ever saw was your own sister who levelled the gun to shoot you?"

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry, you didn't have a choice and I survived. Dwelling over things that could have happened has no meaning at all." He explained. "Harriet it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before walking out the door.


	37. Chapter 37: You promised you wouldn't

**Harriet gets herself into trouble this time. But how much and what will happen to her now? Please review if you have the time. :)**

Harriet sat in the waiting room. She wouldn't face it because she couldn't face it. The guilt was weighing her down, no matter how many times Spencer told her to stop worrying.

The vivid memory was haunting her. It had only been several hours; she could tell that she would never get over this one.

JJ approached her. "You know Harriet, Spence really wants to see you." She said sweetly. She understood Harriet because she still remembered Spencer being damaged after the Hankel incident.

"I could have prevented it." Harriet replied coldly.

JJ huffed. "Harriet, stop telling yourself that. Spencer is okay, he didn't die and he's not in a coma. He wants to see you."

Harriet shook her head in shame. "I'm not going. I can't face what I've done." She stated monotonous.

Harriet got up out of the chair and walked towards the hospital exit.

"Harriet, come back!" JJ shouted.

Harriet just ignored her. She didn't stop walking.

Harriet got back to the apartment. She collected her things and walked down to the train station.

After about twenty minutes the train came, Harriet found a seat and unapologetically started to read the poker and blackjack strategy books that she had brought with her. Spencer had put them aside to give to the library but never got to actually do it.

Finally Harriet got back to college. She went back into her dormitory, Abby and Katherine were on the phone.

Abby was talking to her boyfriend over the phone. She put it to her shoulder to say.

"Harriet You're back! These kids want to speak with you."

Abby handed Harriet the phone. "Hello?" Harriet said awkwardly.

"Hey, you're the genius kid aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes... why?"

"Me and my friends are organising a huge poker tournament this Friday, we want you to play. Besides you are the best." He explained.

Harriet thought about it. Her addiction could deteriorate into something worse, but she wanted to play more than anything. "Fine, I'll do it." She replied.

"Great! It's $10 admission. The winner gets 70% of the admission fee at the end of the game. Everybody I've asked has said yes. I know that you'll win, after all you are some kind of expert."

"Thanks, I'll be there." Harriet answered.

"Just don't tell any of the teachers or anything. If they find out we'll be dead." He replied fearfully.

"I won't." She assured.

Harriet gave the phone back to Abby.

"So, are you doing the tournament?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. But only this one game." Harriet replied, scared for if they go and tell Spencer about it.

"I suppose one game can't hurt." They both agreed.

Abby looked at Harriet. "What did you do in Virginia." She asked.

"Not much, I came back early because I was so bored." She lied.

Katherine looked at Abby. "Are we going to watch Harriet play poker?"

Abby replied. "Yeah if you want."

Friday 25th October 2013

Harriet walked through the door of the dormitory. They had put together a load of tables in a line. Students anxiously waited for the game to start.

Harriet gave the $10 to the host and received a pile of chips. She sat down at the edge of a table, people who weren't playing sat around the table and watched.

After about thirty minutes the whole room was full. The table had twenty-seven people at it. All eager to win the money.

Harriet was the youngest there, but she was without a doubt the best player in the room.

The game started. After twenty minutes, fourteen poker players had already lost all their chips. Harriet had the most so far.

One hour later it was down to three players: Harriet Reid, Alicia Becket and Joseph Harding.

Alicia had the least amount of chips, Joseph following with just a bit more than he started with and Harriet in the lead with the majority of the total chips put on the table.

After the cards were dealt to the players and on the table, it was like a shoot-out.

"Twenty thousand." Alicia said.

"Forty thousand." Joseph replied.

Harriet sat there in amusement. She finally decided to chip in. "All in." She said unexpectedly.

"What?" Joseph asked in astonishment.

Harriet gave them both a deadly stare.

"Fine. I'm all in." Alicia told them.

"Me too." Joseph said resignedly.

They both pushed their remaining chips into the middle of the table. They thought that Harriet was crazy.

"So, what you got Alicia?" Joseph asked sarcastically.

"Three kings." She replied smoothly.

"Well I got a flush."

Alicia threw her cards into the middle of the table in aggression.

"Kid, turn over your cards." He demanded.

Harriet gave a small one-side smile. "Straight flush."

Joseph stood up. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense." She muttered.

Harriet walked over to Abby's boyfriend. "189 dollars please." She demanded.

He counted it up and handed it to her. She was about to walk out the door when one of the biology professors came into the dormitory.

"Poker tournament?" He asked.

The room went deathly silent. Nobody dared to speak because of the trouble they were in.

"It was just a game." Abby's boyfriend said nervously.

"I heard the noise from the corridor and you really should shut the door, there's what like thirty people in here?" He said sternly. "And you are the genius kid." He looked at Harriet. "I've heard about you gambling underage. That is illegal and I will have to inform the college headmaster about it."

Harriet died inside. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Did you win the tournament?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"I'm assuming that it was your idea."

Abby's boyfriend stepped in. "No it was mine and Sam's. We asked her because we knew how good she was when she used to win for us." He instantly knew that he said something wrong.

"Used to win for you? On what... websites?"

He looked towards the floor.

Joseph hated how he lost to Harriet. "She used to be payed to win on these poker websites. She did it all the time." He said slyly.

The professor turned towards Harriet. "Come with me please." He ordered.

Harriet walked nervously out if the door, leaving the other students wondering what would happen to her and to them.

Harriet waited anxiously outside the headmaster's office. The professor was having a long discussion with him about this 'gambling problem.' She knew full well that this would not turn out well.

"Come in please." He spoke in a sharp voice.

Harriet shut the door behind her and stood at the desk. She was wondering what would happen now.

"I've informed your brother and he'll be meeting with us tomorrow morning."

Harriet's eyes widened. "Did you have to call Spencer?"

"We need to discuss the consequences of your actions. All I want to tell you right now is that you are in a lot of trouble and the final decision will be made when your brother arrives." He explained.

Harriet walked drudgingly towards the door. She knew deep down that it was a bad idea.

She arrived at her dormitory. Abby and Katherine were pestering her about what happened. Eventually she gave in. "Fine. I'll tell you. They have called my brother and are having a meeting tomorrow about what they will do with me. That means debate about whether to kick me out or not!" She snapped.

"Kicking you out?" Abby asked surprised. "They were so excited about getting you in the first place. You are a genius, they won't get rid of you."

Harriet rolled back her eyes.

"Besides, even if they do kick you out; your brain can get you into any college you like." Katherine reassured.

Harriet shook her head. "Even if I do, Spencer is never going to forgive me. I always mess everything up, literally everything."

Abby and Katherine didn't say anything. Reassuring her would just make it worse.

The next day.

Harriet walked down to the headmasters office. She was nervous as hell, she knew that Spencer would be there too which made it even worse.

She sat down at the large table. The headmaster and a few other people who were high up at CalTech were sat opposite her.

She felt very intimidated.

After a few minutes Spencer arrived. He took a seat next to Harriet, she didn't feel like speaking to him after what happened.

"Harriet Reid. We are here to discuss recent events, gambling. Do you have anything to say first?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Okay, so students used to pay you to win poker games online. How much?" He asked.

"Just ten dollars, but only if I won. If I didn't they would take it back."

He raised one eyebrow. "How many times did you lose Miss Reid?"

"I never lost any of the games I played."

He began to write down notes, before continuing to ask questions.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, would you say that your sister was good at poker?" He asked.

"Definitely."

"Did she or did she not develop an addiction to it last month?"

Spencer hesitated. He didn't want to get her into trouble. "I don't think so."

"Something tells me that you're lying."

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asked, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

"Harriet Reid. I had complaints from people in dormitories near to your's that you were up all night playing online card games. Is this true?" He leaned forward, probably to put her off.

She nodded while raising her eyebrows.

"Your teachers also say that you lack focus and communication during classes."

"That is true." She replied sharply.

He looked at her in a strange way. "Just answer this one question. Do you have a gambling addiction?"

She nodded her head in shame. She wasn't staying here anymore.

"Well, we need to make a decision about what to do with you. You and your brother just wait outside my office for ten minutes and we'll call you back in." He informed.

Spencer and Harriet walked outside the door. Spencer wanted answers from Harriet immediately.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Poker tournament." She replied abruptly.

"... And you got caught."

"Yes."

"You do realise that this 'gambling problem' you developed is serious and they will not let you off." He sighed. "They take education a lot more seriously than they would in any high school. This is a very highly commended college, they don't tolerate students who don't abide the rules."

"It was just one game, one game." She was clearly frustrated. "Every good opportunity I get I immediately screw up. I add it on to my list of where my life went wrong_"

Harriet's speech was interrupted by a loud call to them from the office.

Harriet anxiously awaited her fate. She dreaded the outcome.

"We have come to a conclusion. Harriet, despite your genius you have made a pretty stupid error. You should be ashamed because it has cost you your place at CalTech. We all have agreed for you to leave by eleven." He said sternly. Looking Harriet dead in the eye.

Harriet sat there with her eyes wide open. She had really messed up this time. She grimaced to herself, it was just a small mistake.

Spencer jumped onto Harriet's defence. "Come on, she is a genius. She can get over it, she can concentrate in classes and she will work hard."

"One more chance, please? I won't mess it up I swear." She begged. "My life has been full of pain and misery, this is the only chance I get to turn it around completely and you have taken it and put it out of my reach. Just let me have the opportunity to change your perspective of me."

The headmaster held his hands up. "Our decision is final. We felt it was best."

"Best? Do you think that getting rid of a student because of one stupid mistake is best? I don't want to go here anymore. You have your own way." She snapped.

She got up from the chair and darted out of the door. Spencer ran after her.

"Wait, Harriet!" He shouted before finally catching up to her.

"How could you? How could you do that to yourself? This is probably the worst thing that has ever happened to you and now you can't fix it. I trusted you to not gamble when you got back and you just went and betrayed me." He explained.

"After what happened last week I didn't want to talk to anybody." She sighed.

"You could have stayed. Of course I wasn't mad about you shooting me, it wasn't that severe. You just ran off like you always do." Spencer snapped. "Now I have to find you a new college."

Harriet just walked away from him, causing him to run after her again.

Harriet and Spencer went out of the office and walked over to Harriet's dormitory.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

Spencer looked at her and shook his head.

Harriet got out her suitcase and shoved all of her belongings into it, not even bothering to at least make it organised.

"You're leaving?" Katherine questioned.

Harriet raised her eyebrows and walked out of the door. She was angry with everything and everyone.


	38. Chapter 38: Is it really inevitable?

**Hello readers, this chapter revolves around a nightmare. Please review if you get the chance. :)**

Harriet got back to Spencer's apartment. She hated herself for this. She was also frustrated that the other students weren't being kicked out or severely dealt with.

She sat in her old room. All she could think about was how badly she had screwed up.

A faint voice in the background peered through the door. "Are you okay?"

Harriet shook her head.

"You can come to work with me if you like." Spencer told her.

She got up off the floor and walked out of the room.

BAU

"Hey Harriet, aren't you supposed to be at CalTech?" Morgan asked her.

She shook her head.

Spencer answered for her. "They've kicked her out for a pretty moronic reason."

Morgan didn't say anything afterwards.

The team were all shocked to hear about it, they all agreed that it was a stupid reason.

Hours passed before Harriet finally came home. She was bored to death around there.

She walked into her room and got out one of her many books, she sat reading books until one am. She drifted off to sleep not even bothering to put on pyjamas.

Harriet's dream. (Harriet's POV)

I'm in my mother's apartment in London, there's my mother and a baby. I'm assuming that the baby's me.

The baby is crying, my mother is screaming at it to shut up.

My mother is getting more aggressive, she goes over to hit the baby but I am running to stop her.

She's pinning me up against the wall, kicking me. She's about to give me a hit around the face. "No. Wait!" I scream. Before I can get away a fist is coming swinging in my direction. I'm falling through the wall.

I'm on the other side of the wall. In Spencer's apartment. A baby is on the floor. It is growing rapidly by the second. Growing into a child, a child that used to be me.

The baby has grown into me. A more messed up version of myself.

"Harriet." She calls. "You know exactly who I am!" She jokes. She's getting a gun out of her jacket pocket, she's putting it up to her head. "No!" I shout.

"You know Harriet... If you kill yourself now you won't have to face the harsh future." She's laughing about it. While laughing she pulls the trigger.

"NO!" I scream. "This isn't my fate."

Hours are passing in seconds. It is now eleven pm. Spencer is walking through the door. "Harriet, I've brought pizza! Harriet?" His voice turned quiet and he is now walking into the living room.

"Harriet!" He shouts. "No. This isn't true." He starts to cry while holding her in his arms. He can't see me sobbing in the background.

The scene is changing. I am now in a large house.

The house is nice. A grand piano, wooden floor, large TV.

A beautiful woman walks up to me.

"Harriet!" She calls. "I'm you in the distant future."

I have to say that I am impressed. I didn't expect to end up like this.

She says smugly. "You know Harriet. All of the police are after me. I am your worst nightmare. A psychopath. Something that you have always feared. I can't remember all of the people I have killed."

"Killed? Didn't Spencer change you?" I ask.

"I killed him too!" She jokes.

"No." I say. "You didn't." I cry.

She's pointing over to some ladders leading to the roof. "What are you waiting for?" She asks.

I climb up the ladders. The roof is bare and incredibly high up.

A woman is standing on the roof. On the edge. I am approaching her.

"What are you doing!" I ask her.

She turns around and starts laughing at me. "Do you really want to end up like me?"

"You're me." I mutter in realisation.

"I wish I wasn't!" She jokes. "Let me tell you about me. Intelligence is the only thing that I have. Everybody hates me, my gambling addiction costs me every job I get, I am addicted to drugs. Along with the other infinite number of mistakes I've made in my miserable, pitiful life. Getting kicked out of CalTech was the worst thing that happened to me."

I turn my head away in shame.

"LOOK AT ME!" She screams.

I fearfully turn my head around to see her jump. "NO." I yell while reaching down over the building. I was too late.

Harriet woke up in a cold sweat from her awful nightmare.

She ran into the bathroom and violently threw up into the toilet. She couldn't let her life turn out like that.

She pulled the chain and fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

The next morning Spencer found Harriet on the floor.

He ran over to her and shook her on the shoulder. "Harriet, you fell asleep on the floor. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Harriet sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I-I had a nightmare." She stuttered.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"I was in my London apartment, my mother was there with a baby. The baby was me, she was screaming for it to shut up and then turned aggressive. I was just watching, she grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. I begged her to stop." She closed her eyes.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to." Spencer said understandingly.

"No, I want to carry on. I was in your apartment. I saw me grow from a baby to the age I am right now in seconds, this other me decided to shoot herself in the head convincing me that it is the only way out." She sniffed. "You came in and saw the body on the floor, you cried over the body and the setting changed to a large house. The house belonged to an adult version of myself. The thing that I had always feared was that I might become a psychopath. I was. She was messing with me telling me how good it was to kill others." Harriet grimaced. "I then climbed onto the roof. A woman was standing at the top. It was me. Clearly a drug addict, paranoid, lonely and a gambling addict. She jumped off the building." Harriet cried. "I can't turn out like that. But I know deep down that I will."

Spencer put his arm around her. "You won't. You can't afford to think like that. I could always get you into another college by January." He spoke softly.

It was rare that anyone saw her as vulnerable as that.


	39. Chapter 39: Ghosts of the past

**Hello readers, sorry I haven't published a chapter in a few days I have struggled to find another storyline for it. However, I have decided to carry the nightmare storyline in more depth. Please review if you get the chance. :)**

Harriet walked through the bullpen. After being greeted by the other members she sat down.

"Harriet, you did good on that case the other day. You beat Reid to figuring out the location!" Morgan joked.

Reid gently pushed Morgan to the side in annoyance. He probably wasn't going to hear the last of that joke.

Harriet began to read a book, and like a few hours before; she fell asleep.

Harriet's dream. (Harriet's POV)

I am standing in my London apartment. It is empty.

I thin figure is approaching me; it's her again.

The more screwed up version of myself is back. She's waving at me in a sarcastic manor.

"You're better off dead." She's shouting bitterly. I choose to ignore her.

She's putting her spindly hand on my shoulder. "Let's take a trip down memory lane."

Two figures appear. A lake.

My mother and me.

She's about to put me into the water.

"And you wonder why your life is so messed up." The other me spits.

"I don't want to be here." I cry.

"She changed her mind you know. You're lucky to have lived this long." She jokes.

The setting is changing. My mother's apartment in London.

My mother is here. She's beating twelve year old me.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I'm screaming to mimic.

"Persuasion." She replies coldly.

The setting is changing again. Me hitting Adrian over the head with a chair.

"Stop." I'm whispering to myself.

"How about this one?" She laughs.

I'm now in my old classroom. Me again, suffering from severe bullying.

"COME HERE HARRIET!" A girl shouts.

A group of girls are cornering the younger me. One of them has ammonia in her hand.

She's spraying it in the eyes of the younger version of myself.

I turn my head, it is one of my worst memories.

Tears streaming down my face. "I want to go." I cry.

The mimic grabs me by the hair and forces me to relive one of the worst moments I've ever experienced.

"Let's see this one." She's howling with laughter. She loves seeing me in such pain.

She takes me to the time I was kidnapped.

Me and the mimic watch as the ghosts of the past come back to haunt me. Just five months previous I had my face slashed and now I'm watching it all over again.

Her cheeks have been slit and now she is being drugged with the very narcotic that made Spencer a junkie.

"Please, stop." She cries.

Warm tears roll down my cheeks as I watch.

The woman lowers the five-months-younger version of myself into the icy water.

She's kicking violently and gasping for the air that she can't yet have. She is pulled up.

The dose of Dilaudid is causing her to convulse. I remember that exact moment like it was yesterday. She's coughing ferociously and her eyes are rolling back and forth.

"Do you feel remorse?" The mimic asks me.

I look at her in confusion. "For what?"

"The people you have killed?"

"They were all out of self defence."

She's laughing loudly. "Ha! You keep telling yourself that. Because you and I both know that none of them were out of self defence."

"They were." I shout.

"Fine." She replies sarcastically.

The setting is changing again. Spencer is lying on the floor of his bedroom. He is crying.

Another memory that I'd rather not think about.

"Help me." He whispers.

Bottles of Dilaudid and pools of blood are on the floor.

"Please don't make me relive this." I plead.

The mimic hits me around the face. "WATCH!" She screams.

Another version walks through the door. She finds Spencer.

"I don't like it here." I cry.

She sees Spencer and immediately rushes to his aid.

"You-you're just like me." He says softly.

She's crying. She doesn't want him to die.

She applies pressure the his wounds until the ambulance arrives.

I plead for the mimic to take me to another memory.

The next memory isn't great.

"YOU'RE WEAK!" The mimic screams to me while pointing to an unconscious, bloody me.

"I'm not weak." I sob in defence.

"You were stabbed! You let them."

"I did not let them stab me!" I shout back to her.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE PLAYED ALONG!"

"WHAT AND SPEND MONTHS IN PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE HAVING TO TAG ALONG TO THEIR SICK, TWISTED GAME!" I scream to the Mimic before pushing her towards the wall. I then fall through the ceiling.

I'm falling to the floor. A land in a room of mirrors.

The mimic walks up to me and grabs me by the hair. She is pulling me across the floor before throwing me into a mirror.

"Seen this before?" She asks me in a bitter tone of voice.

"Look at yourself." She demands.

I'm looking at myself. I don't want to be here.

"Take me somewhere else." I beg.

"Fine." She replies acidly.

Another terrible memory. The time I had to shoot Spencer.

"Not this." I whisper.

She's holding my head up forcing me to watch.

"Kill me." She demands coldly.

"No, Harriet just shoot me. Shoot me Harriet." Spencer pleads.

She pulls the trigger.

The mimic snickers to herself as I turn away in shame.

"Tried to murder your own brother." She jokes.

Before I know it I'm tackling her to the floor. I try to hurt her but I'm not strong enough.

She's pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

"Your fate will be inevitable." She says coldly.

She pulls the trigger.

Harriet awoke in another cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked her.

She shook her head. "I had another nightmare."

"Like the one you had this morning?"

Harriet nodded. "I just want them to go away."

Please Review. :)


	40. Chapter 40: No mercy

**Hello readers, I am back with another chapter. Harriet's nightmares again. Don't worry, the chapter after this one will be the last and most fearful nightmare she will have. Please review if you have the time and thank you for reading. :)**

When Harriet got back to the apartment, she feared going to sleep altogether. These nightmares weren't going away any time soon.

"Are you staying up all night?" Spencer asked.

"I don't want another nightmare." She replied childlike.

"Fine; but you have to be up early tomorrow. There might be another case." He said resignedly.

Harriet was left in the living room. Staring at a chess set.

"Inevitable." She whispered to herself.

Eventually she got bored with practising chess moves and did in fact fall asleep.

Harriet's dream. (Harriet's POV).

Not again... This time it is in the woods. Great, I've always adored the woods (sarcasm implied).

So what nasty surprise is in stall for me this time?

This is the third dream in two days, I really should go back to avoiding sleep altogether. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard for me.

Ghostly figures in the distance... I'm sure I'll be waking up in another cold sweat.

I'm already approaching them. What is wrong with me?

Finally I come about twenty feet away. I'm not going any closer than that.

"What do you want?" I shout over to them.

As they step closer, out of fear I step back.

"Did I take all them beatings to become as screwed up as you?" One answers back.

I suddenly realised. The ghosts represent me.

They all point in unison. I twist around to look. There is a luminous glow in the distance.

My thoughts are always completely juxtaposed by my actions. I don't want to walk towards the mysterious glow, but while having them thoughts I am already sprinting towards it.

I've come to a sudden halt. Are my eyes deceiving me?

Two people. I am not visible to them, but the view is perfectly visible from my perspective.

The first dream I had there was a 'psychopath' version of myself. That's just great. It's her.

The one I fear most. Spencer is gagged and on the forest floor.

I shake my head in disbelief. This is the worst nightmare I've had.

She's pulling out a revolver and pointing it towards Spencer.

She has no mercy.

He is sobbing on the floor, completely helpless. Screaming for the freedom he cannot have...

While I am crouched down on the floor, barely watching. Crying.

Gunshots pierce my eardrums. I'm holding my head in my hands out of pure fear.

I want to wake up.

Harriet awoke in a cold sweat, just as she predicted.

Her eyes were wide open and she was shaking like a leaf.

She hated this. The hours she had thought about it made her dig herself deeper and deeper.

Maybe her subconscious mind was trying to tell her something.

Killing herself? Killing others?

It didn't make any sense to her. Why would she even think about killing Spencer? She had killed people for him.

She was still surprised that she wasn't imprisoned for them. But she still told herself that they were out of self defence.

Harriet got up from the chair, had a shower, got dressed and went out.

It was 5:46, Saturday morning. She would only be out twenty minutes if not less.

She walked out of the apartment building and headed for the coffee bar. It was always open early and sold slush-puppies.

She walked through the door and went up to the bar. Susan the owner was always friendly and was particularly fond of Harriet.

"Hello Harriet, do you want a slush puppy like usual?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes please." Harriet replied politely.

Susan prepared it for Harriet while starting a conversation.

"You usually come here with Spencer. Where is he today?" She asked.

"I woke up really early this morning. I guess I just wanted to get out." She said hesitantly. She didn't want Susan to ask the reason she woke up so early.

"Why did you wake up early?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because I went to bed late." Harriet said giving her another reason to explain. "Typically I go to bed at about twelve in the morning and wake up at about six AM. This morning I went to bed at two AM, leaving me to have this obsession with exact hours and balance."

"I'm not getting you." Susan told her.

"For every hour that I extend my bedtime, I have to knock off an hour that I spend asleep in the morning." She lied.

Susan laughed. "That's one of the strangest habits I've ever heard, but you Harriet are not the average girl."

Harriet chuckled. "No I guess I'm not."

Susan handed over the slushie and Harriet exchanged her money. She thanked Susan and walked out of the bar.

She made her way back to the apartment building. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Where have you been Harriet? I've been worried." Spencer told her.

She rolled her eyes and held the half-empty cup in the air.

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes." She sighed.

"What, did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

She didn't want to tell him about the nightmare she had in case he became afraid of her.

"Don't leave like that again. If you have a nightmare again just come and tell me. I'll help you." He said understandingly.

"I didn't have a nightmare." She snapped.

Spencer looked at her in confusion. "I never suggested that you did." He replied defensively.

Harriet looked over to her brother's anguished face. "I'm sorry." She replied softly. "I will tell you if I have another nightmare." She informed.

She lied again.


	41. Chapter 41: Sort your life out

**Hello readers, this chapter contains Harriet's worst nightmare yet. I hope you enjoy reading and please review if you have the time. :)**

Everyone was worried about Harriet. She had avoided sleeping altogether and replaced it with watching horror films.

The BAU were on a case. Considering the fact that Harriet wasn't going to college anymore she came with them.

Harriet always feared that she hadn't lived up to her expectations and she really believed that she hadn't. Harriet felt low after being kicked out of CalTech.

This was another serial killer case. A victim every three days, the team had less than two days before the latest victim was dumped.

Harriet was dizzy from fatigue. She wanted to go to sleep so badly but feared another nightmare.

She was helping Spencer with the geographical profile; so far there wasn't much of a pattern.

"Harriet, what do you think of this?" Spencer asked while pointing to the board.

Harriet didn't answer. She held her head in her hands and covered her eyes. The headaches had made their painful return.

"It's really bright." She cried in agony.

She took her hands away from her eyes and looked at the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Harriet rolled her eyes back and collapsed onto the floor.

"Harriet!" Spencer called.

He ran over to her. She was fast asleep. Completely out of it.

He carried her over to the chair, there wasn't much that he could do at the moment. It didn't need hospitalisation, it was just tiredness. She would wake up soon.

Harriet's dream. (Harriet's POV).

Hopefully this might be the final chapter to my 'Nightmare Quadrilogy.' The first one was like a start, the second and third were just sequels and this the finale. Kind of like the saw films they get more gory as they go along. This one is sure to be the worst. (If it is the last).

I am at the BAU. The team members haven't aged, but it is supposed to be six years from now.

Spencer is approaching me. This is odd, I have never been approached in these nightmares by anyone other than myself in another form.

"Do you want to see your fate?" He asks me. His voice is monotonous an dull. He seems like he has given up on something and I have an idea of what it might be.

I am now in a casino. There is a twenty year old me. Poker table. This can't be good.

"Your gambling addiction deteriorates to the point where it is costing you everything." He sighs. "It is costing me everything too."

"Why is it costing you everything?" I ask him.

He looks at me. "All I ever wanted was to give you a good chance at life. It is costing me my money to help you, all I can think about is this addiction."

The older version of myself is loosing. She looks frustrated and upset. I have to change that.

"I've lost count of all the times I have had to bail you out." He points towards her. "This isn't even the worst part."

Spencer takes me to an apartment. It is horrible. Disgusting. There is drug addicts scattered all over the place and smoke clogging the air.

Nobody in there seems to give a damn.

"Where is this place?" I ask him, secretly dreading the answer.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "A friend of yours, drug addict. You come here every week."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I will become a drug addict?" I ask in disagreement.

"Afraid so." He sighs.

"No. I won't let it happen." I tell him.

The apartment door opens. Spencer. Another Spencer, he walks through the door.

A woman offers him a cigarette and he shakes his head. He seems to know his way around.

I follow him. He is entering a room. The atmosphere is surreal. Unbearable.

The room has a bed. People are on the floor, leaning against the wall. One person is laying lifeless on the bed in skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. Me.

"What drug?" I ask Spencer.

"Heroin." He replies coldly.

My heart sinks. This is not me.

I watch in horror as everything I am against becomes everything that I am.

"Harriet, please just come with me." He pleads.

She stared lifeless at the ceiling. Her eyes are filled with absence. No emotions.

"Harriet just talk to me." He demands.

"What is there to say?" She asks meaningless.

"Please. Let me help you." He cries.

She avoids all eye contact. "I don't need help."

"You do Harriet. I want to help." His eyes are filled with tears.

"You want to help me?" She asks.

"Yes. Of course I do." He tells her.

She lifts her inject-ruined arm towards him. "Give me the next dose then."

I watched in complete disbelief. How could she ask that? Why would she ask that?

"No!" He shouts. "I won't do it. I won't help you by destroying you."

"Get out then." She demands. "I want you to go." Her voice turns soft and upset. "Just leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this."

Tears pour from his eyes. "I hate seeing you like this. Just let me help you. I'll get you into college again. You'll get degrees and doctorates. You're a genius and you're wasting it by doing this!" He yells.

He leans over to pick her up but is stopped when she hits him across the face.

"Let me help you." He begs. "Please."

"Why should you? You don't want the burden." She sighs.

"Please Harriet. This is not you. Just let me take you out of here. I'll care for you, you can stay with me. If I was in this position you would help me." He cries.

"Well, you're not in this position are you!" She snaps. "Leave Spencer. Go."

"What happened to you?" He asks bitterly.

She sobs to herself as he walks out of the door. He knew and she knew that this wasn't right.

I turn to Spencer. "I won't be this stupid. Please tell me that it's all wrong. I don't want to be a drug addict."

"It is a possibility. You are prone to addiction, you put yourself down all the time. If you want my opinion then it's more than likely."

"THE FUTURE IS NOT SET IN STONE." I scream. "I won't turn out like this. I'll get my doctorates, I'll get a good job and by all means I'll avoid drugs and gambling altogether."

"Let me show you the last thing." He says.

I won't like this.

We are on the balcony. The same balcony that I saw in the first dream.

Me and Spencer watch as the older me stands on the ledge.

"I won't kill myself." I tell him.

"You sure about that." He asks.

Another Spencer approaches her.

"Please don't." He begs.

"I don't have anything anymore." She replies while looking at the sunset.

"Live with me. I'll help you." He insists.

"You say this every time you see me." She puts on a voice used to mock him. "Live with me. I'll make all your troubles disappear." She spits. "Guess what. You're not a freaking genie. You can't grant me three damn wishes. I can't get better and even if I tried I know that I won't. Stop trying, there's no point to it."

"I will help you." He says softly.

She jumps down from the ledge and approaches him. "Oh, and you'll make me forget all of my problems will you? The fact that I was beaten for close to three years, kidnapped and drugged, forced to watch them make you go insane. Even though it didn't work it was still horrible, a short time afterwards I watched you battle a drug addiction, a custody battle, I was stabbed, I had severe headaches, I was bullied throughout most of my life." She pauses. "I developed a gambling addiction and got kicked out of CalTech as a result, I was forced to shoot you and I still have that gambling fixation plus a drug addiction to make my life even worse."

"You're problems are bad. I get it, in fact I understand most of it." He informs.

She gets back on the ledge. "Have a good life Spencer." She says sarcastically before jumping off.

"No!" Spencer yells.

He runs over and leans from the ledge. He holds his head in his hands and jerks to the side of the ledge. Sobbing.

My eyes fill up with tears. I don't want to die. Especially not like that.

"Sort your life out." Spencer tells me coldly.

Harriet woke up in a panic. Spencer immediately turned his head around to see her, she was upset about something.

He ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked.

Harriet was shaking like a leaf. "I-I had another nightmare. It was horrible. I can't turn out like that."

"Like what?"

A stray tear fell down Harriet's face, she rubbed it away as soon as she felt it leave.

"A heroin addict." She replied bitterly.

Spencer looked at her with a confused expression. "You won't." He said suddenly.

"I need to get into a new college. I can't let this ruin me." She shivered. "And when we get back remind me to burn anything to do with casinos."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let you turn out like that anyway."


	42. Chapter 42: Not like everybody else

"I can't turn out like that." She told herself while bitterly staring into the restroom mirror.

"Just a nightmare." She reassured. "Just a nightmare."

Harriet pushed open the restroom door. The childhood innocence ran through her mind; even though the large number of beatings stole it away from her a long time ago.

She still had no clear understanding of other people. She didn't understand girls in particular. Why she was different to nearly every other girl her age. They wore vibrant colours and she wore dull, they were interested in boys and she didn't give a damn.

Her and Spencer dressed alike. They both was often seen wearing converse, brown messenger bags and tank-tops. Anyone would mistake her for a boy if she cut off her long hair.

She had always been incredibly thin. She was probably still in the habit of missing meals because of her mother never making her anything to eat. She didn't seem to care; she practically lived on Coca-Cola. Her face was pale and she had noticeable dark circles surrounding her eyes, the word people look for to sum up her whole appearance is often 'tired'.

It was true. She always looked exhausted, she was an insomniac who was afraid of sleeping because she had nightmares. Before the notorious 'sort your life out' dreams, she would dream about how bad her childhood was... And how she would do anything in her power to get it back.

All she ever wanted was to be accepted. Even now that still hasn't happened.

It frustrates her when people who don't know her judge her. They don't know her, they don't know who she is and what she's like or what she's been through.

She practically lives by the quote. 'Do not judge a man until you have walked a mile in his shoes.' She hates people, but would never judge them.

She walked back to Spencer. The only person who has ever cared about her. The only person who will ever understand her.

She peered through the door before saying. "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?"

Spencer replied. "Espresso with four sugars."

Like Spencer, Harriet also had an unhealthy amount of sugar in her coffee.

Harriet walked down to the coffee shop which was about 300 yards from the police station.

She grabbed a coffee for her and espresso for Spencer before walking back to the police station.

She was minding her own business until a boy around her age stopped her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked at her. "You know, you're pretty. How about we hang about the streets for a bit?"

"How about no?" She said stubbornly.

Harriet rolled her eyes. This basically sums up why she hates people.

"Don't turn me down." He demanded. "Girls are usually all over me. Why are you different?."

"Because I have sense. Plus I am asexual which means that I am not attracted to anything." She explained.

He spitefully placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, well you don't turn me down and get away with it." He said aggressively.

Harriet viciously pushed off his hand. "Don't even think about it." She responded.

Before he could say anything else, Harriet violently shoved him into the wall and quickly walked off.

She straightened up her glasses and rushed back to the police station. People wonder why she is so awkward.

She walked back to Spencer and handed him the espresso.

"You look a little shaken up. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Some complete douchebag stopped me on the way back." She put on a false laugh. "I shoved the moron into the wall." She tried to make a joke out of it to hide her frustration.

Spencer knew that something was wrong. She didn't normally joke about something like that.

**Please review. :)**


	43. Chapter 43: The darkness

**Hello readers, thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. I still have a few more storylines to add to this story so stay tuned. :)**

Three days later...

Harriet was sat alone in her bedroom again.

They caught the killer, nobody else was hurt.

She felt as if everyone was out to get her. Her life was an endless chain of correcting her own or other people's mistakes.

She didn't want to do anything but go to college.

She was just fourteen and already believed that she had screwed up her life.

Hopefully she would be in college. But there was also the possibility that she wouldn't be accepted for getting herself kicked out of CalTech.

And there she was... Sat on her bed doing mathematic equations.

Most people spend their free time with friends, Harriet wouldn't be doing that even if she had friends.

Spencer was at work. Harriet didn't want to go to the BAU. She thought that they were all disappointed in her.

Instead she was in her room, curtains closed and thinking deeply to herself.

About what has been and what may be coming.

She had just gone around in a huge circle. It was just over a year that she went to live with Spencer. When she did she was bitter, negative and critical about everything. But worst of all she was broken. She got better and then went right back to where she started. The beginning.

She wished that she could have a second chance.

She had convinced herself that Spencer was ashamed of her. That he had completely given up.

Even though that was not the case.

It was the 30th October 2013. The next day would be Halloween.

Harriet hated Halloween.

She hated the fact that it was overly popularised and too dramatic...

How people would go crazy and decorate their houses from top to bottom for just one night.

She despised the fact that if you didn't give the kids any candy, they would throw eggs and flour at your door.

So there she was... The Ebenezer Scrooge of Halloween.

She also wasn't particularly fond of the fact that kids knocked on the door practically begging for candy.

Harriet doesn't like children. She didn't like children when she was a child herself.

So she doesn't have a 'mothering gene' as some people would say.

She also hates thinking about herself as a child. She hates thinking about the fact that 23 of her chromosomes were inherited from her mother...

That half of her genes are exactly the same as her mother's.

Even though it's the most simple thing in genetics and Harriet probably understood it when she was six years old. It is also the hardest thing for her to believe.

Words cannot describe the bitter hatred she possesses for her mother.

And with everything she hates still lingering in her mind, she drifted off to sleep for the first time in three days.

Harriet's dream. (Harriet's POV).

Darkness... The one thing that I love.

The only thing that separates me from the light that enlightens my harsh life.

I don't know what the hell is ahead of me, but I am walking.

"Jump, just jump Harriet." A small, childlike voice is telling me.

"You have disgraced me." Spencer's voice is saying.

"Just kill yourself. Nobody would miss you." My mother is telling me.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"You? Giving orders? No offence but you can't even put your own life in order." Spencer is saying coldly.

"I will." I whisper.

"When? You keep living off me like some kind of parasite. You screw up every good opportunity and I am the one that always has to fix it." He spits.

I am crying. "I will put my life in order. I will stop living in the past and I will stop making so many freaking mistakes."

"Pitiful. Somebody get out a violin!" My mother shouts.

"Why have you killed me? Why do you refuse to remember me? I made you who you are." A little girl tells me.

I am still in darkness. I just wish everything would leave.

"You are a disappointment to me. When I look at you all I feel is ashamed." Spencer tells me.

"I'm sorry." I cry.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard you say that I'd_"

"You'd have about six dollars." I shout. "I can change and I will change."

"Nobody can change you. You are ruthless."

Harriet awoke in a cold sweat. She immediately got up and ran up the stairs of the apartment building. Spencer would be back from work in less than five minutes and would be wondering where she had gotten to...

She made her way to the roof. She stood close to the edge and looked over at the city below her.

"What has the world ever done for me?" She asked while standing over everything.

She gazed at the sky. If the place wasn't so polluted with light she would be able to see a clear night sky.

Stars, distant galaxies. She would love to be able to see it.

She wasn't going to jump. She wouldn't jump.

She didn't want to die. She may have been extremely unhappy but she wouldn't commit suicide.

She wasn't like that.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked her.

Harriet hesitated. She didn't know what Spencer was thinking. "Just staring."

"It's dark." He told her.

"The darkness can easily mask over the light." She replied morally.

"And?"

"It means that I like nighttime more than daytime. I don't like the day." She explained.

"Why don't you like daytime." He asked.

She sighed. "Because you have to get through the day. The night you can spend however you like, but it sure is a whole level easier getting through it."

She turned to face him. "Everybody is disappointed in me."

"What? No they're not." He replied defensively.

She raised one eyebrow. "You are."

Spencer gave her a confused expression. "That's crazy. I'm not disappointed in you."

"I can see it. Whenever you look at me you feel ashamed. That's all my life has been. Screw up after screw up. I'm not surprised if you're ashamed, because I am." She said sorrowfully.

"Don't even think that. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud of you, even if I don't always show it. You possess such a precious mind, you got into college when you were fourteen. Isn't that an achievement in itself?" He asked.

"I would still be in college if I didn't make yet another mistake." She replied bitterly.

Spencer looked at her. "Are you still going on about that? I could get you into another college easily. In fact I already have."

"This is just another one of your tricks to get me to come inside." She theorised.

"I was actually going to tell you on your birthday in December but considering the fact that you are a person that dwells on the past too often I'm telling you now." He explained to her.

"Which college?" She asked.

"MIT."

"When?"

"January 15th."

She realised that he probably wasn't lying. He knew how frustrated she would get if he was.

Harriet resignedly strolled across the surface of the roof. It was getting pretty cold anyway.

"How did you know I was up there?" She asked.

"It's where I go to think." Spencer told her. "I actually didn't know you were there, I was going up there to think where you could be."

**Please review. :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Happy Birthday :)

**Harriet's fifteenth birthday. Also an anniversary for something that she doesn't particularly like to think about...**

**Please review, any criticism will be taken on board. How far should I carry on with this story? Please leave a review and thanks for reading. :)**

Wednesday 18th December 2013.

It was less than a month until she went to college; not much had gone off since the end of October. But Harriet knew that everything was going to change once she started MIT.

She was surprised that she was even accepted. After getting kicked out of CalTech she figured that she would be declined from every college she applied for.

This day was supposed to be a special day for Harriet. She didn't really see what was so brilliant about it but everyone at the BAU was sure to make a fuss.

This day was her birthday. It was also seven months since she was drugged and beaten.

Harriet stared out of the window. She had always hated her birthday.

On Friday 18th December 1998 Harriet was born.

Any present she got for her birthday was one she had bought with money given from distant relatives. Her mother used to give her a bit of money to spend until Adrian began to have a say in it.

Harriet's birthdays had never been particularly great. She hated people fussing over her. Last year which was the first birthday she spent in Virginia all of the BAU members made a huge fuss over it. Something in which she hated.

Harriet had been awake since the very early hours of the morning. During that time she managed to shower, get dressed and finish off the 500 page novel she started the previous week.

"You're up early." Spencer told her.

"When am I not?" She asked rhetorically.

"It's your birthday today." He said.

Harriet sighed. "I guess so."

"You don't like birthdays?" He questioned.

"I never told you that directly." Harriet informed. "Actually this is also an anniversary of something."

"I know what it is." He said. "It's the seven month anniversary of me and you being kidnapped. This time seven months ago I was sat in a padded room with people trying to convince me that I was insane."

Harriet laughed. "I also saved your life that day."

"I know you did. But you don't have to mention it all of the time. How did you escape anyway?" He asked.

"There was a large nail screwed into each sides of the restraints. I had to twist the screw to release my arm from the chair. It mangled the skin on my fingers." She explained.

Spencer grimaced at the thought. "You never actually told me what she did to you."

"I don't like telling people."

"I want to know." He demanded.

"Fine... I'll tell you. I woke up in a white room. The walls, floor in ceiling was painted pure white. There was mirrors surrounding the room. This was so that the security camera could see me from every angle. In the middle of the room there was a chair on a turning mechanism, just above a pool of icy water. I climbed up and smashed the camera... The woman pulled me from the ledge and I crashed to the floor. She threw me into a mirror sending me unconscious. I woke up strapped to the chair. She streamed the video to the BAU and gave me Dilaudid. She gave me the ice water therapy, she turned the chair and plunged it into the freezing water. After ten seconds or so I was heaved up, I violently convulsed for a few seconds before immediately going unconscious and unresponsive."

Spencer looked at her showing nothing less than sympathy. "I had no idea that you went into convulsions." He said softly.

"I guess that when I was given a large dose of Dilaudid and then temporarily drowned_"

"No Harriet, I know what it is like. I died from it. If I wasn't resuscitated I wouldn't be here right now." He sighed.

Harriet went to say something before being interrupted. "Anyway we're completely off topic. Harry birthday Harriet." He said while handing over a card.

She opened the card revealing a nicely designed birthday card and eighty dollars.

"I didn't really know what present to get for you because you're hard to profile, hopefully you'll spend it on something you like." He said to her.

"Thank you." She responded gratefully before briefly hugging her older brother.

"You're welcome."

At the BAU.

Harriet and Spencer walked through the bullpen. They were greeted by Morgan, Blake, JJ, and Garcia. Hotch and Rossi were interviewing a serial killer in Oklahoma.

"Happy birthday Mini Reid!" Garcia exclaimed before kissing Harriet on the cheek.

"What did he get you a science workbook?" Morgan joked.

Harriet responded. "I was actually thinking of getting an advanced physics workbook with the money he gave me." Which caused Spencer to grin and Morgan to roll his eyes.

JJ and Garcia handed over a present. "We didn't know what to get you so we bought you this." She said.

Harriet opened the present. "Complete chemistry textbook. Thank you, I needed one of these."

"Oh, and Henry wanted to get you this one." JJ said nicely.

The young Henry handed over the present. "Thank you Henry." She said while opening it.

"Complete biology textbook." She said out loud. Before being hugged by Henry. (Usually small children think that she's some kind of antichrist). "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"He liked the picture of the green plant on the front." JJ said.

"Don't worry Henry, I'll start telling you about plant genetics and cloning." She said while smiling.

JJ rolled her eyes. "We've already had that from Spencer." She told her.

Morgan held up his hands. "I would look bad if all of these other agents got you a present and I am sitting here saying nothing. Me and Blake got you these."

Morgan handed over the two presents. The first one was from Blake. "Complete workbook on advanced algebra. Thank you Blake." She said gratefully.

"Don't mention it kid." She replied.

Harriet opened the second present from Morgan.

"The complete physics textbook." She said.

"Now you don't have to buy one with the money Reid gave you this morning." He said.

"Thank you Morgan."

Harriet thought that she should mention. "Today is also the seven month anniversary since I was kidnapped." She said. The group went quiet.

"Harriet, don't think about that. It's gone and you're over it." Garcia said.

"Anyway, I have brought along a cake." Blake said excitedly.

Blake brought over the birthday cake and lit the candles.

The team sang to her. (Harriet didn't particularly like singing but made it an exception for this occasion). She blew out the fifteen candles.


	45. Chapter 45: Why are you here?

**Hello readers,**

**This chapter contains no Harriet at all. Just Spencer and the team.**

**When Spencer receives a visit from an old friend, what was the reason for his visit and what will happen to Spencer?**

**As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you have the time. :)**

It had been two weeks since Harriet had started MIT. She was settled in there, her roommates and the other students were fond of her and she liked them.

She was set to visit Spencer in one month, something which she was looking forward to.

Spencer's apartment.

It was eleven pm. Spencer had just got back from working late at the BAU, he had just finished a huge pile of paperwork and was tired from working so many hours; he just hoped that a case wouldn't come up the next day.

He strolled in aimlessly and threw his brown messenger bag onto the floor. He took off his coat and made some coffee.

When he finally got around to sitting down and reading a book, he heard a knock at the door.

He drowsily put down the book and walked over to the door. He didn't know who would want to turn up at this time of night.

Half asleep, he pulled back the door revealing the face of the visitor. Spencer's presence suddenly turned friendly towards the guest.

"Gary!" He said. "I haven't seen you in six months and thirteen days. What brings you here at this time?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting on. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Spencer said nicely. Even though he felt slightly intimidated and felt the visit dubious.

"Just sit down Gary, do you want any coffee?" Spencer offered.

"No thank you Spencer. I just wanted to know if you were doing okay. You know, with the drug addiction." He said shakily.

Spencer sat down opposite him. "I haven't touched Dilaudid in over six months. It was hard, but I coped and you were a big help too. Without you I wouldn't have been able to do it." Spencer explained before sipping his coffee.

"You know Spencer, you told me some things that were very personal. It wasn't the first time you were hooked on a drug." He said nervously.

Spencer wondered why Gary was so nervous, he seemed off. "No it was the second." Spencer told him shamefully.

"What would happen if you were to get hooked for a third time?" He asked.

Spencer really was wondering what was going on. "Gary, I find that question irrelevant. What is this all about?" He questioned.

Before Gary answered, he hit Spencer over the head with the chess board on the table.

Spencer fell to the floor, before he could get back up he felt another blow to the head.

And then the worst part... Gary, a person he trusted took out a syringe and vial. The bottle in his hand read Dilaudid... Not again.

Spencer felt drowsy as the substance was pushed into his veins. His eyes rolled back as his head dropped to the floor.

Gary leaned Spencer on the wall, he restrained Spencer's left arm to the nearby radiator.

"I'm sorry." He said bitterly.

Spencer began to come back about fifteen minutes later, when he was fully conscious he wanted answers.

Answers which Gary refused to give him.

Every forty five minutes Spencer received a small dose of Dilaudid.

He felt it intoxicating his bloodstream, the addiction growing stronger after every dose. Why do such bad things always happen to him?

He had done nothing but good throughout all of his life and all he got back was pain and suffering. He hated it.

"Are you ready for your fourth dose?" Gary asked.

"I don't want it." Spencer sobbed. "I don't want to fall back onto this."

"You have no choice Spencer."

"I-I trusted you. Harriet is going to be so ashamed, what will I tell her?" Spencer cried.

"Nothing. Don't tell her anything." He replied quickly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get off these drugs?" Spencer asked. "Well, do you?"

"Yes I do. But I always go back to them eventually." He told Spencer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" His voice cracked. "I hate it so much."

Gary pushed the needle into Spencer's arm. The dose made Spencer fall back against the wall with a lack of strength. He felt weak and betrayed. How can so many horrible things happen to him?

He had work just a few hours later, he could either call in sick or turn up high on drugs.

Six hours later...

Spencer turned up for work. He trailed through the bullpen and received strange looks from his colleagues.

"Are you okay Reid?" Morgan asked sympathetically.

"Fine." Reid replied abruptly. "Why would I not be?"

"Okay, okay kid. It's just that you look exhausted it looks like you slept in your clothes." He explained.

"I have two pairs of these clothes." He lied.

"No Reid, because that coffee that you dropped yesterday left a stain and it is still on your shirt." Morgan said suspiciously.

Reid awkwardly looked at his shirt.

Gary forced Reid to turn up to work, he wanted the team to have their suspicions so he could have time off.

Reid thought it was unfortunate that he only had one bottle of Dilaudid on him. He would use it later.

Two hours prior to turning up at the BAU, he was forced a dose. He was an addict... again. He began to show withdrawal symptoms, which could only fuel the team to keep a close eye on him.

He knew that if he didn't sort it out he would be fired this time, he had already had two chances.

Reid realised that he was going to throw up and rushed to the restroom.

Morgan followed him, Morgan darted after Reid. He wanted to know what was up with the kid.

Morgan found Reid throwing up in the toilet. "Reid, are you sick?" He asked.

"Well take a look at what I am doing and decide for yourself." Reid coughed.

"Alright kid, I'll go and tell Hotch. Wait here." He demanded.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere." He replied abruptly.

Reid reached for the Dilaudid in his pocket, but immediately put it back when he heard Morgan and Hotch come through the door.

"Reid you're sick. You need to go home and get some rest." Hotch ordered.

"No Hotch, I'll be fine. I just drank my coffee to quickly." Reid said while resting his head against the door.

"Reid you're not okay. Lying isn't going to help you in this situation." Morgan informed. "It would be best if you went back to your apartment and got some sleep."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment, I want to stay here all day." Reid demanded.

"No Reid, you're going home. You're not well." Hotch told him in frustration. Why was the kid so stubborn?

"Reid, you're flushed, you look weak when you walk, you can't keep your head up and you have just thrown up in the toilet. You need to go home." Morgan reasoned.

"I want to stay at work!" Reid shouted.

"Reid you're going home right now." Hotch ordered.

"I'm fine Hotch. Why am I the only one who can see that?"

"No Reid, you can't see that because you are lying. Go home and come back when you're well enough to work." Hotch said in anger. He only wanted what was best for him.

Reid shakily got up from the floor and stumbled out of the restroom. He went over to the bullpen and began to start a pile of paperwork.

In the end Morgan and Hotch gave up and let him work.

The team persuaded him to go home but just received frustrating answers.

Morgan went into Hotch's office, he was mad with Reid for lying

Hotch looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Hotch, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"What, about Reid?"

Morgan nodded, they both looked over to the bullpen in unison. Reid looked distracted and off.

"Do you think he's using again?" Morgan asked Hotch.

"He was showing withdrawal symptoms, but what if he really is just sick?." Hotch told Morgan.

"We can't take out chances with that kid. He doesn't tell the truth and doesn't ask for help when he needs it." Morgan sighed. "I hope he isn't."

"Morgan, go and talk to him. Ask him if he's okay and if he needs any help." Hotch ordered.

Morgan walked out of the door and towards the bullpen. The other agents were asking Reid if he needed to go home.

"Kid, why are you still working? You are not well."

"Shut up Morgan! Can't you see that I'm attempting to concentrate and you're completely destroying my level of focus." Reid snapped.

"I'll take you back to your apartment Reid, you can go and get some rest." Morgan explained.

"Reid it would be best." Blake added.

"Spence, you don't look yourself." JJ said calmly,

Reid's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth. "Gonna throw up." He mumbled.

He ran to the restroom. Morgan running after him.

Reid threw up in the toilet. He hated it.

"Reid, I'm taking you back to your apartment." Morgan demanded.

Before Reid could protest, his eyes rolled back and he passed out on the floor.

"Reid! Reid!" Morgan shouted.

Morgan picked Reid up and carried him out of the building. All eyes were on Reid.

Morgan placed him in the passenger seat and strapped him in.

Morgan drove back to Reid's apartment. Just as he was about to pull up Reid regained consciousness.

"Morgan! What are you doing? Take me back to work." He demanded.

"Kid you're sick. I'm taking you home." Morgan explained.

Morgan went to pick up Reid before being pushed off by his friend. "I can walk you know. I don't need you to carry me!" He shouted.

Reid walked breathlessly up the apartment building stairs. As he went to reach for his keys he bitterly turned to Morgan and said. "I don't need your supervision. You can go back to work."

"I'm going to stay with you for five minutes." Morgan told him.

"I don't want you to!" Reid shouted.

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder, Reid immediately shoved it away. "Just go Morgan! I don't want to see you."

"Reid, I want to help." Morgan said softly.

"Leave me alone!" Reid yelled. "Just go. I'm fine."

Morgan shook his head. "Somehow Reid I don't trust you."

"Why don't you trust me? What do you think will happen?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think that you're using again!" Morgan yelled.

Reid looked at him with a furious expression. "Oh, so you think that I'm an addict. Why would you even tell yourself that?" He said in anger. "What do you think I will do? Overdose? Get so high that I jump out of the window?. JUST GO MORGAN!"

Reid unlocked the door and weakly pushed Morgan away. "I'm not an addict and even if I was I wouldn't want your pity. Go back to the BAU and leave me alone."

Morgan sighed and walked down the stairs. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Reid opened the door to find Gary with a few addicts.

"Gary, go away and take these people with you." He said frailly.

"Spencer, on a scale of one to ten how much do you hate withdrawal?" He asked.

"Ten."

"So, if you want more drugs you let these people stay in your apartment. Understood?"

"I don't want any more drugs." He protested.

"You haven't had anything in over six hours, you must want some pain-killing Dilaudid in your system." He tempted.

"I don't want any." He replied.

"Oh, but you do. You will probably throw up again, do you want that to happen?" Gary said nastily.

"No." Spencer cried. "But I don't like being addicted. I hate it and I can't stop."

"Do you know how long I've waited to finally get you alone?" He asked.

"I want my sister." Spencer sobbed. "She would help me."

Gary laughed. "I've waited for that psychotic bitch to leave. If she found out about what I've done, what I'm doing to you she'd probably kill me on the spot."

Spencer sat down and cried. "She smashed her phone so I have no contact with her."

Spencer cried. "I'm going to be fired for this."

"At least you'll have more time." Gary said coldly.

"Time for_" Spencer didn't have time to finish his sentence. He darted over to the bathroom.

Gary followed him, "Do you want more drugs?" He asked Spencer who was throwing up in the toilet.

Spencer hated it, he held his hand out for the syringe and vial.

He cried as he gave himself another dose.


	46. Chapter 46: Do you think he's using?

Reid turned up for work the next day. Morgan's eyes rolled in Reid's presence.

"Reid, why are you here?" Morgan asked.

Before Reid could answer he was stopped by Hotch storming out of his office.

"Reid go home!" He yelled.

"But sir_"

"But nothing, go home Reid you're sick."

Reid contradicted the 'but sir' he had just said when he sprinted over to the restroom with is hand over his mouth.

"Not again." JJ sighed.

Morgan and Hotch ran after him. The rest of the team wondered what was wrong.

"What happened to the boy wonder?" Garcia asked while sitting in Reid's chair.

"He's sick but keeps turning up for work." Blake informed.

Garcia whispered. "Do you think that he's using?"

"He has no reason to. His sister is settled in college, why would he start using again?" JJ said quietly.

"Reid used to be an addict?" Blake asked.

JJ and Garcia nodded in unison.

They all lifted their heads up to see a weak Dr. Spencer Reid practically being carried out of the building by Hotch and Morgan.

"I hope he's okay." JJ sighed.

"Can't somebody call Harriet?" Blake asked.

"She smashed her phone a few months ago." Garcia informed.

Twenty minutes later.

Hotch and Morgan walked through the bullpen, they were both complaining about Reid. His stubbornness, how he thinks he's so independent.

"How was he?" Garcia asked.

"He wouldn't let us in his apartment." Hotch sighed.

JJ, Garcia and Blake looked at each other.

"What was that look for?" Hotch questioned.

Garcia whispered. "What if he didn't let you in his apartment because there was something he didn't want you to see?"

"Morgan get Rossi. We're going to have a team discussion in my office." Hotch demanded.

The team gathered in Hotch's office. They all secretly knew what it was about.

"You have all probably had your suspicions about Reid, his personality is different and he keeps throwing up." Hotch started.

"He's been anti-social, it seems as though he is sick but he doesn't want any of us to help him and won't let us in his apartment." Morgan finished.

"And?" Rossi asked.

Hotch's voice went quiet. "We think that he's using. So I'm giving him time off. Listen to me right now, if Strauss finds out about this she will fire him and have us re-assigned. So nobody talk about it to him or any other team member. We just want what's best for him and getting him evicted from the FBI will just make it worse." Hotch explained. "Also, don't go assuming that he is using again, he could just be sick. It is a serious thing to gossip about and his job will be on the line for us to keep quiet."

Reid's apartment.

Gary gave Reid his dose of Dilaudid. "Soon you'll have to pay for this stuff Spencer."

"I don't want it." He replied weakly.

"But you're not refusing it either."

"Can you just leave my apartment?" He asked.

"My guests will be arriving soon. I want them to have a nice stay."

"I don't want other people living in my apartment."

"It's okay Spencer, they can take the spare room." He suggested.

"That's not a spare room, it belongs to my sister. She'll be mad if she knows a bunch of drug addicts are staying in it." He said breathlessly.

"Spencer, don't worry. She's not here, you'll be fine." He assured.

"I don't want people staying in her room, it still has her things in it." He sighed.

"Not anymore. I moved them." He said.

"Where?" Spencer asked.

"They're in a box in your room." He said.

Spence weakly got up and walked over to his room. He was right, all of Harriet's things were in his room on the floor.

Thirteen hours later...

Spencer lay on his bed. He hated this. He wanted them to leave. He couldn't go one hour without having Dilaudid.

The 'guests' arrived, Spencer sunk his head into the pillow, he didn't want guests.

They were rowdy and obviously high on drugs. They put on the incredibly loud music and took the drugs. What he didn't know before was that Gary was a drug dealer.

They had to pay him 100 dollars a month to stay places and get the drugs they would need during that time. Gary was fairly wealthy from his unfair business.

Spencer hated the loud music, he hated the guests and he hated Gary. Gary was somebody he trusted and he was stabbed in the back, all for some stupid narcotic trade.

MIT.

Harriet walked back to her dormitory. Her new roommates were called Olivia, Tara and Victoria, they were fond of her for her age and intellect.

"Victoria could I please borrow your phone?" She asked.

Victoria handed over the phone. "Sure."

Harriet called Spencer's mobile phone.

"H-Hello?" He asked. He wondered who it was because he didn't recognise the number calling.

"Spencer, is that loud music in the background?" Harriet asked.

Spencer took a while to answer. "Yes, M-Morgan dragged me to this stupid nightclub. I didn't want to go." He stuttered.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming to stay in Virginia in two weeks." She explained.

Before she could say anything else he put the phone down, she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't himself during that brief conversation.

Spencer's Apartment.

Spencer cried to himself as he thought about the possibilities that would come to his by going down this road.

He hated how he treated the team, he hated how the only person that could help him wouldn't be back for another two weeks. He then picked up his phone and re-dialled the number.

"Hello?" An undetectable voice came through.

"I-Is Harriet there?" He asked.

"One second." She replied

Spencer waited a few seconds before a dull voice came through. "Spencer?" She asked.

"Can you come any sooner. If it's possible?" He questioned.

"Sorry Spencer, I only have free time in two weeks. I'm sure you'll survive in that time." She said sarcastically.

Spencer laughed for a second before remembering the current situation.

"I have to go, I'll see you in two weeks." She said before putting down the phone.

Spencer threw the phone across the room and got up from lying on his bed for hours. Just before he walked out of the door he was stopped by Gary.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I want to get out of here." He said frailly.

"I can get you more drugs but there is a few favours you must do in order to get them." He explained.

"I don't want them!" He shouted.

Gary sighed. "You've laid on your bed for close to four hours, this is because when you get up and walk about you feel nauseous. The drugs can relieve your nausea."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR GOD DAMN DRUGS!" He yelled.

Spencer stormed out of his apartment. He was upset about the events surrounding his life.

"You'll be back. They always come back!" He shouted to Spencer.

Spencer rushed down the stairs. The landlord stopped him from leaving the building.

"Spencer, why is your apartment so loud? We've had so many complaints about it." He asked abruptly.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the doors. He wanted to get away but knew he would end up back where he started.

**Please review. :)**


	47. Chapter 47: I don't want it

Spencer didn't get any sleep when he got back. He refused any drugs, he didn't want to do any of the 'favours' for Gary.

He looked half dead, he felt sick and he didn't want to go to work.

All of the junkies has passed out in his apartment. He dodged the unconscious bodies to make coffee. Something he needed whenever he felt as bad as he did.

He hated himself, he believed that he didn't deserve any help. He was waiting for Harriet to come back an sort him out but didn't want to rely on her too much.

Thirteen days was all he had to clear his apartment, get rid of Gary and the unwanted house guests.

He tried to tidy up his apartment, but didn't want to go near the cannabis or lines of cocaine. He hated how his apartment smelled too.

Some of the people staying had been using his books to light each other's cigarettes. He opened all of the windows letting fresh air into his apartment. Gary had woken up an offered Spencer some drugs.

"No." Spencer responded.

Gary got mad and hit Spencer over the head.

"What are you doing man?" Spencer asked while lying on the floor in pain.

Gary quickly pulled out a syringe and vial. He gave Spencer more Dilaudid.

Spencer cried as he fell unconscious.

"You will buy drugs from me in future." He said bitterly.

MIT.

Harriet had bought herself a new phone. Considering the fact that she smashed her old one, she went out and she got the exact same model.

She added Spencer's number so se could at least contact him.

"New phone?" Olivia asked her.

"It's a 2002 model, the same as my old one."

"You know, with that money you saved up you could have bought an iPhone or something." She said.

"I don't like iPhones." She replied. "They're overpriced and annoying."

Spencer's apartment.

Spencer woke up on his apartment floor. He attempted to get up but the pain pulled him back down.

"Do you want more?" Gary asked viciously.

"No." Spencer replied.

"You sure? They can take away the pain. They can make all of your troubles disappear." He tempted.

"They would just make them worse and worse. Every dose drags me down, I hate it." He cried.

"Guess you're right. Say, I bet Hotch and Morgan are telling Strauss all about your past drug addictions, she's probably thinking of firing you. You're just waiting for the phone call. That ringing." He said coldly.

Ironically Spencer's phone did ring, but it wasn't the BAU.

Gary answered it. "Hello." He said smugly.

"Who is this." The person was Harriet.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Where's Spencer?"

"With me. Me and Spencer are best friends you see." He replied.

"That still doesn't explain who you are." She said.

"Does it matter. I mean, you don't want to speak to me you want to speak to Spencer don't you?"

"Pass the phone over." She demanded.

"Fine, fine. Spencer it's for you."

Spencer reached for the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was slurred and monotonous.

"Spencer, who was the douche speaking before?" She asked abruptly.

Spencer scowled over. "Gary." He sighed. "My old friend." Calling that man his friend killed him inside.

"I can see you next week if that's okay, I realised that I had some free time and I decided to come back here." She explained.

"Fine. I'll see you next week." He replied. "Bye."

Spencer put down re phone and looked at Gary. "What was that for?"

"Are we really best friends?" He asked excitedly.

"No. If I had to be best friends with you I'd shoot myself." He replied.

"Suit yourself." He rolled his eyes. "It's been one hour, it's time for your fix."

"No. Gary please_" Spencer pleaded.

Gary gave Spencer another dosage of Dilaudid. Causing Spencer to pass out.

"Go on Spencer, cough up." He said. "These drugs aren't free anymore."

Gary reached for Spencer's pocket and took out a sum of money. "This should pay for it."

Spencer awoke thirty minutes later, he felt incredibly weak and wanted it all to end. The addicts were scattered all over the floor, Gary was enticing more in by the hour. Spencer despised it.

Gary brought in a load of people, there must have been about eighteen now. All living in a small apartment.

Gary had betrayed Spencer big time and Spencer never wanted to see his face again.

He felt as if he couldn't get his apartment sorted out in one week. Maybe he should just leave it. Harriet didn't need him, she would be better off without having to sort out Spencer-an incompetent junkie.

He thought that when she came she would be ashamed. So ashamed that she didn't want to see him again.

Harriet was especially loyal towards Spencer, she would never leave him no matter what he got himself into.

If only he believed that...

**Please review. :)**


	48. Chapter 48: Withdrawal

Wednesday, January 29th 2014.

Harriet caught a train at 18:30. She hoped to arrive no later than nine pm.

On the train she did some logic puzzles, crosswords and riddles.

She arrived in Virginia. The cold air hit her as soon as she stepped off the train.

She walked all the way to Spencer's apartment, her legs ached when she finally reached the apartment building.

She climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor to reach the apartment.

Loud music was coming from Spencer's apartment. Which was unusual, she wondered whether Spencer had moved out without telling her.

She frantically ran down the stairs and went up to the front desk.

"Has Spencer Reid moved out recently?" She asked in a panic.

"No, but I don't know what's gotten into him recently, his apartment has been playing blaring music and we have had complaints from practically everyone staying here." He sighed.

"This isn't like Spencer. Are you sure he still lives here?"

"Positive. I saw him earlier. He's not been himself lately." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"He seems sick. Not well. You need to check on him." He told her.

Harriet ran back to his apartment an unlocked the door. There was addicts scattered across the floor, the smell lingering about the living room made her gag. Cocaine lines, burnt cannabis, syringes everywhere. She began to doubt whether Spencer was actually there.

She tapped a young woman on the shoulder. "Have you seen Spencer Reid anywhere?"

The woman drowsily pointed to Spencer's bedroom.

Harriet anxiously opened the door. Spencer was being kissed by this woman.

"Harriet you're supposed to be here on Wednesday." He told her.

"Today is Wednesday!" She tried to shout over the music.

"Do you want the drugs or not?" The woman yelled.

Terror filled Spencer's eyes. He clearly didn't want to kiss her.

Harriet walked over and grabbed the woman by the hair. "Get out." She said in a threatening tone of voice.

"Why should I listen to you?" She joked.

"Get the hell out of here." Harriet gritted her teeth.

The woman hit Harriet around the face. "Who are you?"

Harriet looked up at the woman. "Harriet Reid, his sister."

Harriet pushed the woman out of Spencer's bedroom and slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said innocently.

Harriet stormed out of the door to make sure her room was clear.

It wasn't.

Harriet stormed back over to Spencer, fury in her eyes.

"Spencer, get those junkies out of my room." She demanded.

"They won't leave." He replied tiredly.

Harriet darted into the living room and pulled the plug from the stereo. Which left a huge rowdy argument.

She walked back into Spencer's room and closed the door.

"How could you Spencer?" She asked frustratedly.

"He forced me to take them... I knew that you'd be ashamed." He sniffed.

"Could you just help me get them out of here?" She asked calmly.

Spencer pulled himself up, he stumbled out of the bedroom door.

"W-Where's Gary?" He asked.

He immediately spotted Gary lying on the floor. Gary suddenly jumped up from his state and tried to fight Spencer.

Harriet was asking the addicts to leave, some obeyed and some had to be dragged out.

Gary hit Spencer twice in the stomach, he fell to the floor and received several punches from an aggressive Gary.

Harriet had cleared the entire living room and kitchen, nobody was in the bathroom and all she had to do was clear her room and then Spencer's room.

Spencer was practically being beaten up by Gary, he just couldn't pick up the strength to fight back.

Gary then stopped to catch his breath, but was kicked into the wall by Spencer.

Spencer hit him a few times before throwing him out of the door... Finally his whole apartment was cleared.

Harriet locked the door and pulled the chain over. She hoped that they would eventually get bored and leave.

She turned to Spencer. "What happened?"

"He came into my apartment... He gave me the drugs and restrained me to the radiator. He kept forcing syringes into my veins and I couldn't do a thing about it." He cried.

"When was this?" She asked.

"20th January... I'm going to be fired this time." Spencer sobbed.

"I'll help you." Harriet said softly. "I'm staying here until next Friday, I can help you."

"You're ashamed. I bet you're thinking 'some genius he is, he can't last two weeks without me'" Spencer silently cried and held his head in his hands.

"I'm not ashamed of you Spencer, it's not your fault."

Harriet sat down next to him.

"I'll stay longer if you want me to." She suggested.

"I don't want your life wrecked too." He said. "I hate being addicted to drugs."

Harriet leaned over to hug Spencer. "When was your last fix?" She asked

"About two hours ago." He sobbed. "I want it to go away."

"I'll help you Spencer. Don't worry." She said softly.

"I never live up to anybody's expectations... I mean, I am just wasting this gifted mind by drowning my thoughts with drugs." He sighed.

Harriet pulled away from him. "Never live up to anybody's expectations? You graduated high school when you were twelve, you have three PhDs, an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and you can read 20,000 words per minute. I think that exceeds anybody's expectations." She assured him.

"I was gifted, now I am just abusing drugs and abusing my abilities. I don't deserve anyone's help."

"Spencer. Listen to me, you can and will get through this. I will help you." Harriet demanded.

Spencer cried. "But I am just depending on you to fix everything."

"I can't fix your addiction. Only you can fix that, all I can do is help you."

Harriet looked around at the dump of an apartment. "Can we tidy the place up first?"

Spencer nodded before getting up and throwing away the leftover drugs. The addicts had taken all of the other drugs before leaving.

After about two hours the apartment was completely spotless, not a drug in sight.

Harriet and Spencer sat down. Spencer exhaustedly looked over at Harriet. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said while nodding.

"Do you think I'll be evicted from the FBI?"

"No, the team wouldn't tell the FBI superiors." She assured.

"But what if it slipped, I mean if one of them accidentally mentioned it to Strauss?"

"They would be careful about what they say to her."

"But I was showing classic withdrawal symptoms. I had to be carried out the building by Morgan one day and by Morgan and Hotch the next." He was worried. "What if she already had he suspicions?"

"You're an asset to that team, they would not fire you."

"Hotch has threatened me before." Spencer Reid sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

BAU

Hotch had been working extra late again. He had just locked up his office when Strauss called to him from the corridor.

"Agent Hotchner could I speak to you?" She asked.

Hotch walked into her office, he prayed for it to not be about Reid.

"What is wrong with Agent Reid?" She asked sternly.

Hotch's heart sank. There was no way Reid could get out of this one.

"He's been sick recently." He replied monotonous.

"He's been off work for one week. A sickness bug lasts no more than four days. Is something else going on?"

"He was sick last week, he came into work and vomited in the toilet, he also passed out. He came in the next day and had to go home early."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that Reid is a weak boy, he isn't the toughest out of them all." Hotch explained before being interrupted by Strauss.

"I don't know what being tough has to do with a person's immune system. Hotch if there's something you're not telling me."

"I've told you everything I know ma'am. Reid is secretive, he doesn't like people knowing his business and if he doesn't want us interfering then we don't interfere."

"These might have been withdrawal symptoms." Strauss started.

"They might have been, or Reid was just sick."

"Hotch, if you know something tell me now. Because if I find out about Reid having a drug addiction and you or any other member of the BAU knew something about it and didn't step up, I will have him fired and the rest of the BAU re-assigned to different units. So tell me if you know something." Strauss demanded.

"Strauss I had my suspicions but kept them out of the way because I had a job to do. Reid is a troubled individual, he struggles with his social skills and so many things has gone wrong throughout his life. I think the last thing he would do is ask anyone for help." Hotch told Strauss.

"An addiction is a very serious matter Agent Hotchner." Strauss yelled.

"You should know how Reid feels, that is if he is on drugs. Think about how scared you were when we found out you were an alcoholic. Your job was on the line and so is his. So don't tell me that you are going to fire the poor kid because that would be beyond hypocritical if you ask me." Hotch said fast paced.

"When he returns to work I want to see his arms." Strauss said bitterly.

Hotch stormed out of the office.

Reid's apartment.

Harriet and Spencer were discussing the drugs how he was going to overcome the addiction.

Spencer knew that the withdrawal would hit him some time. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

It hit him sooner than expected.

Spencer put his hand over his mouth and ran over to the bathroom. He threw up the large amount of coffee he had consumed during that day.

Harriet walked in after him, she had never had to comfort anyone before so she awkwardly asked him if he was okay. (Even though she knew it was a stupid question and he would say he was okay either way).

"Are you okay Spencer?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He replied breathlessly. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Harriet walked over to him. Even though she hated it when people vomited in front of her, she wanted to help him.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be over soon. Don't worry."

Spencer weakly picked himself up off the floor, Harriet helped him out of the bathroom.

He sat down in the leather chair, Harriet sat opposite him.

"When can I go back to work?" He asked.

"You could wait until the withdrawal has calmed down, maybe tomorrow or the next day." Harriet suggested.

"I can live with that." He smiled.

Harriet awkwardly smiled back.

"Thank you for helping me, I don't think I'd be able to this by myself."

"You're welcome. You was able to overcome it without my help the first time wasn't you?"

"Yes, but it took a long time. I'm too weak to get over it quickly." He explained.

"Weak, you may not be physically strong but no-one could go through what you've been through in a lifetime and end up what most people would consider 'fine'.

"I'm not fine most of the time. After Emily 'supposedly died' I was so close to relapsing, I was close to relapsing when Maeve was murdered in front of me. I was still grieving when you came to live with me, I just didn't show it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you haven't had a normal life either."

"I guess not. Child genius, severely bullied, beaten at home, kidnapped, drugged, went into convulsions, beaten, custody battle, stabbed, forced to shoot you, developed a gambling addiction, kicked out of CalTech, nightmares_"

"You don't have to explain." Spencer assured.

Harriet smiled. "Do you know what the worst one was?" She asked.

"Being kidnapped?" He guessed.

"No, when I had to shoot you. If I didn't feel so guilty afterwards I probably wouldn't have took part in that 'self pity' poker game and I wouldn't have been kicked out of CalTech." Harriet explained. "If you were asking me to not shoot you I probably would have gotten killed myself."

"I didn't want you to die." Spencer mumbled.

Harriet sat down next to him. "I won't let you die."

The next day...

Spencer turned up for work. He still felt a little sick, but didn't let it hold him back.

Before he could sit down he was stopped by Section Chief Erin Strauss.

"Dr. Reid, a word please?" She asked.

Spencer Reid nodded and followed her. He sat down in a chair opposite her desk.

"You've been sick this past week?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am I have."

"Are you sure it was just sickness?" She asked abruptly.

Spencer awkwardly looked towards the door and then at his inner arm. A dead giveaway.

"Is there something you're hiding from me Dr. Reid?"

Spencer looked up at the clock and then towards Strauss. He slowly shook his head.

"Roll up your sleeves Dr. Reid." She demanded.

"Why?" He asked. Pretending to be completely clueless.

"Just do it Dr. Reid!" She ordered.

Spencer shakily rolled up his sleeves revealing the injection marks scattered all over the inner joints of his arms.

Spencer's eyes welled up with tears, he was going to be fired for sure.

"What drug are you addicted to Dr. Reid?"

"D-Dilaudid." He stuttered.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Again? We had this discussion several months ago."

"He forced it into me. I couldn't stop him b-because I was chained to the r-radiator." His voice cracked.

"Who would this person be?"

"Gary. I only know his first name." Spencer explained.

"Well that helps." She said sarcastically.

"Gonna throw up." Reid began to get up out of the chair. He swung open the door and put his hand over his mouth.

Erin Strauss put her head in her hands. She would be major hypocritical if she fired him, but would get into heaps of trouble if she kept him. She didn't know what to do with the young agent.

Reid rushed through the bullpen, everyone staring at him. He felt sick as it was but he was now embarrassed about it.

"Not again." Blake said to herself as she watched the skinny agent run straight towards the restrooms. She felt sorry for him but also felt as if he had brought it on himself.

Reid threw up into the toilet. Once he was done he flushed the chain and leaned against the cubicle. He remained there for five minutes.

He stumbled out of the door. He couldn't keep his head up or walk in a straight line.

"Guys, we have a case." Hotch shouted to them.

The whole team gathered for the briefing. Including a sick Reid.

"In Alabama, three sets of campers were found mauled to death in the forest." Garcia started.

Reid looked up at the screen, the mauled bodies made him feel even more sick, he immediately turned his head towards the table.

"The people in the first tent were killed last Tuesday, the second set of campers were killed on the Friday and the third set of campers were murdered on Monday."

"The only distinguishable pattern is that they were all mauled to death three days apart, but in different parts of Alabama and no patterns in the victims what-so-ever." Reid stated.

"Wheels up in fifteen. Reid can I see you." Hotch asked.

Reid carefully got up and walked into Hotch's office. Any movement too sudden would cause him to throw up.

"Are you sure you want to come?" He asked sympathetically.

"Positive. I feel fine." He said with certainty. (Even though he felt terrible).

The plane.

"We're going to have some new victims tonight." Rossi pointed out.

Reid didn't look up from the case file, he hoped and prayed that the plane didn't hit any turbulence.

"When we get there I'll see if there's any patterns in the geographical side of the profile." Reid informed.

Police station.

"Hello, I am Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Jareau, Morgan, Rossi, Blake and Dr. Reid."

"Thank you for assisting us. We could do with your help."

"Do you have a state map because I need to do a geographical profile." Reid asked.

"Right through there." She said while pointing to a door.

Reid rushed into the room. He wanted to be separate from the team for a bit.

He went straight onto pin-pointing the location of where the victims camped.

He had to sit down, he felt as though he was about to pass out.

"Are you okay Spence?" JJ leaned through the door to check up on him.

Reid jumped up from the chair. "Fine."

That only caused his stomach to churn.

JJ smiled and walked back to the rest of the team. Reid held his stomach to try and stop himself from throwing up.

He was relieved when nothing happened. The last thing he wanted was to throw up on the floor of a police station he wasn't familiar with.

He then focused on the map. So far he couldn't find any pattern at all.

What he did know was they all aimed for people camping in forests. Great for anyone who can telepathically guess which of the dozens of forests Alabama has and figure out through 'supernatural powers' where the Unsub would strike next.

"Nothing." Reid sighed. "Who would even want to camp at this time of year?"

Reid threw his marker pen onto the table and sat down. He didn't realise that he would drift off to sleep.

Morgan walked into the room where Reid was located. "Reid, we've found a pattern." He said while shaking his friend on the shoulder.

Reid got up in a panic. "I-I must have fell asleep." He tried to cover it up. "I probably need to get some more sleep."

"We have found a new pattern." Morgan told him.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"The victims all lived in the same city. This means that the Unsub lives in that city too." Morgan explained.

"He must have stalked them. He could have gone to travelling agents to find his victims"

"Or he could work at one." Reid suggested. He stopped to clutch his stomach. He briefly grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I had to many coffees this morning." Reid lied.

"You have too many coffees every morning." Morgan said sarcastically. "I could take you to the hotel. You're probably not feeling up to this."

"I'm fine Morgan!" Reid snapped.

Hotch caught up to them. "We're ready to give the profile."

"This Unsub lives in Addamsville. As were all of the victims." Morgan started

"This means that he probably works for a travelling agency." Rossi added.

"Judging by the state of the victims, the Unsub is killing out of rage and leaving the remains like an animal would." Reid said before holding his stomach and running to the restroom.

Hotch continued. "The victims were killed every three days which means that we will have found some new victims by tomorrow morning."

Everyone's focus had turned to Reid who was coughing up his stomach content.

"We need to focus." Blake said. "We want to catch this Unsub before anybody else is killed so we would appreciate your entire cooperation."

"That'll be all." JJ finished.

Reid walked out of the restroom. He looked pale and sick.

"Reid are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the hotel?" Morgan asked him.

"I feel better now." Reid replied out of breath.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call to Garcia." Morgan told the rest of the team.

Morgan walked off and Reid sat down. He felt sick but wanted to help with the investigation.

"Reid you don't have to stay here you know." Rossi assured him.

"I'm okay, I just had to much coffee." Reid lied.

"You know Reid, when I'm sick all I want to do is go sleep. Isn't that what you want to do?"

"All I want to do is solve this case." Reid said.

"But Reid, you can't move without having to stop yourself from vomiting."

"Going back to the hotel and getting rest may work for most people, however I do not feel like going to sleep when we have a few hours to solve a case." Reid replied abruptly.

He shakily got up from the chair and walked off, leaving Rossi to shake his head in disagreement.

"There's two travelling agencies in Addamsville, Garcia narrowed down the search to people who were camping and again to people who are set to arrive today. We found five." Morgan informed. "She took away the singular campers which left two. The Hudderson family and the other a group of friends."

"Does the Hudderson family include children?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Jack and Eddie."

"Eliminate them they don't fit the MO." Reid told him.

"Okay, so we need to go to the Oak Forest. We'll come up with a plan when we arrive." Hotch ordered.

Reid demanded to come with them, even though they knew it would be a bad idea.

The team informed the friends who were camping. They set up the tent so that the Unsub believed they were there.

The BAU and police officers waited in the darkness behind large oak trees.

Reid was behind a tree near Morgan and Rossi.

The Unsub approached the tent with a knife. The BAU and police officers came out from the trees. All except Reid.

Reid held his stomach and leaned over. Morgan rolled his eyes at the sound of Reid's retching.

"What's that sound in the distance?" The Unsub asked.

Reid continued to throw up behind the tree, he coughed and hoped that it would stop.

The Unsub laughed. "Is one of your agents throwing up?" He joked. "The FBI will hire anyone!"

Reid fell to his knees and spilled his entire stomach contents onto the floor. He whimpered in pain.

"Tell your agent that he is a failure!" The Unsub howled with laughter.

Reid couldn't help but believe the Unsub.

He leaned against the tree and wiped his mouth.

He looked up at the sky, if it wasn't for so much light pollution he'd have a perfect view of the universe.

He got up from the floor and held out his gun. He carfully walked towards the others.

"So you're the agent that can't keep down his food." The Unsub scoffed. "Skinny kid like you shouldn't even be in the FBI."

Reid focused on forcing himself to not throw up.

The unsub sarcastically dropped the gun and allowed himself to be arrested. Reid leaned weakly against a tree.

Morgan approached him. "Wish you went back to the hotel now?"

Morgan held out his arm for Reid to grip onto as he got up.

"The unsub's right. I am a failure." He muttered.

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"He's right."

"Stop crazy talking. You are far from a failure." Morgan assured.

The next morning...

The team climbed into the plane. Reid still felt sick and sat at the back of the plane, away from the others.

He fell asleep for a few minutes before being woken up by a shake in the plane.

"Turbulence." He sighed.

Reid rushed to the restroom.

"There he goes again." Rossi said to himself.

Reid opened the door. He stumbled back into his place and attempted to go back to sleep.

He remained asleep throughout the whole plane journey, he was frustrated when he had to get off the plane.

He walked back to his desk before being stopped by Morgan.

"No work for you pretty boy, you're going home." He ordered.

Reid resignedly went with Morgan. He climbed into the car.

"Morgan can you slow it down please?" He asked.

Morgan slowed the car down. "This better?"

Reid leaned down. "No. Pull over!"

Reid got out the car, he threw up on the pavement. Morgan got out of the car and rubbed Reid's back. "You better?"

Reid nodded tiredly. "Think so."

He climbed back into the SUV, he stayed calm throughout the whole way back.

Morgan helped Reid up the apartment building stairs. He opened the door to Reid's apartment. Harriet looked up from her book. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Look after him. He threw up as we were about to arrest the Unsub."

Morgan helped Reid into the chair. "I'll see you when you're well enough to come back to work."

Morgan closed the door.

"Harriet, could you get me some water?" He asked. You could tell from his voice that he was exhausted.

Harriet came back with some water.

"Thank you." He said before sipping the water.

"Do you want anything else?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"It shouldn't last much longer Spencer. Don't worry."

**Please review. :)**


	49. Chapter 49: The final chapter

**Okay readers so this is the last chapter. **

**It is fairly long and Gary is set to make a return. **

**Please review and tell me any parts of the whole story that you enjoyed and anything that I could have improved on. Any feedback is appreciated. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Your contributions mean a lot. :)**

The next day...

Harriet woke up extra early. She had a new book to read and wanted to get breakfast out of the way. She showered, got dressed and walked out of the door.

She walked down to her favourite coffee bar; Susan's face lit up when she saw Harriet come through the door.

"Harriet! Do you want a coffee?"

"Could I order two please?" She asked.

"Is one for Spencer?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Are you visiting this week?" Susan asked.

"I'll be here until next Friday."

Susan leaned over the counter with the two coffees, "Is everything okay with Spencer? He seems off." She asked.

Harriet hesitated. "He's fine."

Susan casually nodded her head.

Harriet handed over the money and awkwardly walked out of the door.

She got back and put the coffee on the side. Spencer was reading a book.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I feel better this morning."

She handed over his coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harriet took off her glasses and wiped off the smudges. She put them back on and levelled them carefully.

She didn't know that every time she went outside she was being watched carefully.

Harriet began to read her book. She wouldn't move until she had finished reading every single page.

Three hours later she had finally finished. During that time Spencer felt sick again and fell asleep, he still wasn't awake when she had finished reading.

Harriet was bored. She wanted to go out, she decided to leave a note for when Spencer did wake up so he knew where she had gone.

Friday, January 31st 2014 11:54 am

Spencer, I have gone out and will be back in about fifteen minutes.

Harriet.

She walked outside. Most people were at work or at school, so not many people were out at that time.

Harriet strolled along in the cold January air. She hadn't brought a coat so she felt as if she was freezing.

She just walked down an alleyway when she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Drugged.

Spencer woke up. It was 15:06 pm and he found the note Harriet left on the table.

"But she wrote this three hours and twelve minutes ago." He muttered to himself.

He looked all over his apartment. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Harriet?" He whispered.

Spencer ran down the steps of the apartment building.

He leaned over the front desk. "Did you see Harriet go out of here?" He asked.

"Yes Spencer, about three hours ago. Why?"

Before he could get an answer Spencer ran through the doors and jumped into his car.

He drove down to the FBI headquarters. He rushed down to Garcia's office.

"Reid, I thought you were sick." She told him.

"I am." He replied. "Could you track down Harriet's phone?" He asked.

"Wait a second." Garcia tapped rapidly across the keyboard.

"Ah, it's in an alleyway less than a mile from here." He voice went quiet.

"What?"

"Reid, what is this all about?" She asked.

"I think she's been taken." He panicked.

Harriet.

Harriet was in the back seat of a car. The driver was pretty careless with the speed and smoked while driving.

She was still completely out-of-it, she lay asleep breathing in the harmful chemicals.

The car pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. The man carried Harriet out of the car and placed her in the middle of the floor.

He held her arms up and tied rope around her hands, he did the same with her ankles. He attached the rope to a large hook in the ceiling to hold her arms upright.

He put a brown, calico bag over her head and got out a video camera.

BAU.

The entire team gathered in Garcia's office. Reid began to feel sick again.

"I'm gonna throw up again." He said before holding his stomach and racing to the restroom.

He hoped that she wasn't in any danger, that she got distracted or something. But Harriet wouldn't do that.

He violently threw up in the toilet. He hated the excruciating pain, he wanted it to go away.

Morgan ran after Reid. He walked through the door and tapped Reid on the shoulder. "Reid, you need to see this."

Reid stumbled out of the door, holding on to Morgan's shoulder to retain his balance.

They both walked into Garcia's office.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"A live video just came through to us."

In the video, there was a person with a bag over their head. Gary was also seen in the shot.

"Gary?" Spencer muttered to himself.

"You know this man?" Hotch asked.

"It's a long story." Reid replied.

Gary then ripped the bag of the person's head, revealing it to be Harriet.

Reid held his head in his hands. "I could have prevented her from going out." He cried.

"Hello BAU." He said smugly. "Spencer, here we have your sister Harriet. She should regain consciousness in a few minutes."

He tapped Harriet on the head. "Now I can see you and hear you. I have gotten into the whole FBI computer system. Thank you Spencer."

"Reid, what is he talking about?" Rossi asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Reid snapped.

"I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES KID!" Rossi yelled.

"Tell them Spencer." He said. "I think they deserve the truth." Gary ordered

"Fine, he drugged me. He drugged me for three days, he must have gone through my things and found the FBI's IP address." Reid sighed.

"Reid, why did you not tell us?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't touched any drugs for two days!" Reid shouted.

"So they were withdrawal symptoms." Morgan sighed.

"Why did you lie Spence?" JJ asked.

Spencer held his arms out in frustration."Why do you think?" He yelled. "If I tried to get help from any of you it would get to the superiors, they would fire me on the spot. Don't tell me that you would have helped me because I all know you wouldn't."

"We would help Reid." Blake told him.

"If I came to your door, 'Blake I'm on drugs' you would turn me down because helping me would put your job on the line. Don't pretend that you would because I know and you know that helping me is everything you would avoid." Reid snapped.

"Stop acting foolish Reid, you know that we would put our jobs on the line to help you because you are our friend." Morgan yelled.

Gary stepped in. "Little Spencer doesn't need anyone's help. He hasn't touched drugs for two whole days!" He said sarcastically. "But now his sister has been drugged."

Reid's eyes widened, he went up to the camera. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Calm your temper Spencer. My mother was actually a very nice woman."

Before Reid could respond, Harriet regained consciousness.

She coughed for a few seconds before realising the situation she was in.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Gary told her.

"Now Harriet, I had a very nice conversation with your mother. I visited her in prison. She told me every little detail of your life."

"Like what?" Harriet asked breathlessly.

Spencer looked dead into the camera.

"I want your brother to answer these questions." He demanded. "First question: Name three reasons your sister came to live with you."

Spencer thought about it before answering. "She hit Adrian over the head with a chair and a restraining order was filed against her." Reid told him.

"That's two. I asked for three."

Harriet looked towards the floor in shame. She never wanted him to know about the third reason.

Gary held a knife up to her face. "Three... Two... One."

Spencer ran out of time and Gary slashed Harriet's face with the knife. Harriet turned her head to the side; crimson, copper tasted blood fell down her face and onto the floor.

Spencer grimaced to himself.

JJ and Garcia turned their heads away, they couldn't watch.

Gary carefully observed Harriet's wrists. He looked at her. "Are you in some kind of Satanic cult?"

She shook her head.

"Why do you have a Satanic pentagram burned on one wrist and an inverted cross on the other?"

"Does it matter?" She asked abruptly.

Gary held up his knife and slashed her left wrist. "What was that for?" She asked in pain.

"Just want to get to Spencer." He replied smugly.

The BAU members viewed in disbelief. Why does trouble follow Harriet?

"Here's the reason she had to come and live with you_"

"No!" Harriet shouted. "I don't want him to know."

"Know what?" Spencer asked.

"Harriet was about to hang herself at the care home. If her social worker hadn't have found her the only time you would have heard of her was in the obituary section in one of the dozens of newspapers you read." He said nastily.

Harriet cried to herself. That was information that she never intended to tell Spencer.

"Isn't that right Harriet?"

"Screw you." She replied coldly.

Gary held her up by the hair. "Tell the truth or I'll turn you into what Spencer has become - a junkie."

"Fine! It's the truth. Spencer I never wanted you to know about that because I had long passed it." She yelled.

A stray tear fell down Spencer's face. He had no idea about her being that unhappy.

"You also wear glasses. Explain that to us." He said while taking the glasses off her face and swinging them about in front of her.

Harriet cried. "I don't want to."

Gary grabbed her by the collar. "Do you want some more Dilaudid?"

"No." She replied shakily.

"Tell Spencer."

"Fine... If it means that fricken much to you." Harriet caught her breath. "I was severely bullied in England and a girl sprayed ammonia into my eyes." She sighed. "I still can't see that well even with glasses."

Gary put the glasses back on Harriet's face.

Spencer shut his eyes for a few seconds. "Stop making her confess to everything!"

"Well thank you for that suggestion Spencer, now I am going to give her some more Dilaudid!" He said while pushing the syringe into Harriet's arm. "I don't want it!" She yelled

Spencer smashed his fist on the table. "Why?" He yelled.

He stormed out of the room and headed for the restroom.

"Morgan, go after him." Hotch demanded.

Morgan entered the restroom. Reid was vomiting in the toilet again.

"We will find her Reid." He said sympathetically.

"Why is that bastard doing this? First me and now her." Reid coughed. "I have been feeling terrible lately. Why couldn't he just leave it at that? He took my home, it is a possibility that he is costing me my job, my dignity and now my sister."

"Come on kid, we need to find her." Morgan told him.

Morgan helped Reid off the floor and guided him to Garcia's office.

"Guys, I think I might have tracked him down." Garcia informed them.

"It's in an abandoned warehouse. Here are the coordinates. It's thirty minutes from here." She sighed.

The team rushed into the SUVs. Reid wanted to drive instead of Morgan, he hoped Reid wouldn't have to pull over to throw up.

Reid drove as fast as he possibly could; even though it made him feel nauseous.

Harriet.

Harriet woke up. Her arms ached from being held from the ceiling and she felt incredibly drowsy. She didn't realise how much she needed Spencer until he wasn't there to get her.

"Harriet, good news! You're weedy brother Spencer is coming to get you... If he gets here in time."

"Why did you tell him?" She asked bitterly.

"He needed to know." Gary shrugged.

"I didn't want to tell him because I feared him treating me like if any little thing went wrong then I would become suicidal." She explained.

"I bet he will understand." Gary said sarcastically.

Spencer.

"Slow down Reid, you're gonna crash the car!" Morgan yelled.

"I need to get there. She needs me." He explained.

"You're gonna make yourself sick again. Slow down." Morgan sighed. "You're going at 92 mph."

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." Reid shouted.

Reid continued increasing the speed until he was doing almost 100 mph.

"We're here." Reid said before pulling over.

He jumped out of the car and clutched his stomach to prevent himself from throwing up.

Morgan and Reid entered the building. Gary held a knife up to Harriet's throat.

"Put down the knife Gary!" Morgan shouted.

"If you kill her I swear to God I will kill you with no hesitation so put down the knife." Reid threatened.

"Defensive Spencer... You're just making a fool out of yourself." Gary joked.

Harriet depended on Spencer and Morgan to get her out of this, she cried as she feared for her life.

"You won't kill me." She laughed.

"Don't count on it."

"Drop the knife." Spencer demanded.

"If I let her go you both have to get off drugs. I mean she's just like a mimic of you." Gary laughed.

"You son of a bitch. Put down the knife." Reid cursed.

Gary took the knife away from Harriet's throat. Instead he slit his own throat and fell to the floor. Dead.

Reid and Morgan rushed over to Harriet and untied the ropes from her wrists and ankles. She felt better once she was released from hours of hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." She said while catching her balance.

She reached over to hug Spencer.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." He assured her.

"I should have told you in the first place. I didn't want to because I thought you would treat me differently."

"It was a long time ago Harriet and I wouldn't have treated you differently."

"You're not ashamed are you?" She asked while crying over Spencer's shoulder.

"Of course not." Spencer replied while hugging his younger sister. "I will never be ashamed of you."


End file.
